ARMY: Brotherhood Of Hunter
by TheLunaticChild
Summary: The Wolf who seeks redemption, The Swordsman with family complex in his mind, The Lunatic who is looking for a worthy challenge and The Guardian who is having the blast of the year. They're once a friend but now...they're brothers. They will defeat whoever stand in their way. Everyone knew, this will be a interesting years at Beacon. OCs x Team RWBY.
1. Wolf Trailer

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Wolf Trailer**

' _When the moon shine, I become alive'_

The cool winds blew in into a young man – or to be exact, a Faunus - face as he walking in the forest all by himself. He have a messy black hair with a white strike as his sideburn but what stands out the most is his wolf ears with a black and white highlights. He have a green coloured eye on the right side while the left side is red in colour due to Heterochromia that he suffered. He wore a white sneakers with a hints of grey. Black jeans which have some sort of cuts on the knee section. A silver chains hanging on the left side of his waist with a brown belt with a wolf head in the middle, a leather jacket with a stylized Crescent moon on the left hand pockets. Under the jacket, he wore a white shirts and a necklace with a metal tag hung round his neck. Strapped to his back was two customize sword in its sheaths.

He was walking his way towards and abandoned building across the river. As he walking on the old bridge, memories start flashing up in his head.

[Flashback]

" _Why we can't we fight even we are learning it without using it?" A young version of the boy look at his master with a curious look._

" _Martial arts it's not only for fighting, it's for protection people from any form of harm whatsoever," An old man wearing a white robe looked at the sky while holding a book. "So use it wisely, my students…"_

" _Yes Master Bruce!" A sound of a group of teen says the words at the same time._

[Flashback ended]

The boy sighed as he look at the entrance of the building, only to discover that the door has fallen over. He sniffed the area while looking around for anything. He then heard a movement inside the building. He walked in the building without hesitation as he tries to find the intruder.

A group of men's wearing a white shirts and black pants looking at their surrounding as they searching for something in the room. They didn't sense the present of the young man walking in as they continue searching. "Where is that thing!?" the leader of the group exclaimed as his turns the table upside down as he found a black box inside a hole under it. He smiles thinking that he just hits a jackpot.

"You better stop what you're doing right now," the young man spoke as he looked at the groups with a death glare. His ears start twitching as his hetero eyes glows brightly in the dark. His hand were itching to sheath his weapons.

The leader smirked and look at the young boy with a grin. "Well, that's where we're going to have to disagree kid," he spoke as he held a red sword and positioned it over his right shoulder. "How about you forget about this thing and run away to your home and stay away from our business!"

"Says who?" Adam asked as he already on his fighting stance.

The groups start surrounding him with their own respective weapons. "Says THAT!" The leader laughed. "You are going to pay for sticking your nose on our activities! ATTACK HIM!"

One of his man release a roar as he raise his wooden sword up in the air but the boy caught it with his bare hand before it make contact with his head without looking. The thug's eyes widened and he through his stuttered, "W-w-what…h-how did you…?"

The Wolf Faunus just responded by giving his a headbutt on his masked face before the thug fall down like a rag dolls. The stranger just throw the swords away while taunting them to 'Come at him'. The groups look shock which soon turned to anger as each of them thought the same thing. _'Just who was this guy!?'_

"Okay, that's it! No more mister nice guy!" A man with a blue hair exclaimed while aiming his gun at the boy. "Any last word, wolfie?"

[Hollow Bodies by Blessfall plays]

The boy look at them and smirked. He then reached his weapons on his back. It's a black and white coloured swords with a hint of a gun as its hilt. The weapons named Hollow and Soul. Hollow is a black sword/gun with a white outline while Soul is white sword/gun with black outline. "You're now…" He smiles showing his fang at them. "…just a hollow…"

The groups were stunned with his statement as they can see an aura of death coming out of his body. They all starts to moves back a little as their leader just sneered at the boy.

"Oh come on! Man's up, you dolt! He just a strayed boy out of nowhere and we outnumbered him," The leader commanded.

"But you see what he did to Minsk!" A man with a green man shivered.

"Minsk just and idiot! Beat him up already!" He became impatient.

They all nodded and charged at the Wolf Faunus. But the boy didn't flinched as he remained calm and stay in position. He take a deep breathe charging towards them. He gives a big kick in the face on green-haired thug as the man fall to the ground. A man with a dog ear use a club to hit him. The wolf boy dodged the attack and slashed him horizontally.

"Big D! Why you little Wolf!" A man with a blonde armed with a nunchaku.

The blonde swung his weapon around making an exaggerated martial art sounds and poses. The boy raised his eyebrows as the man continue with his shows before stopped with his weapon clenched between his armpit as he make a loud 'WOOOOOOO' sound. Faunus boy just shrugged and kick him at the place where sun never shine. "Oh mama!" The blonde exclaimed as he fall down to his knee.

He then face another two opponent. One is holding a hammer while other is holding an axe. The charged at the and randomly swung their weapon at them. The wolf boy kept dodged their weapons as he backs away while pointed his swordguns at them. "Bang!" he said as he pushed the trigger. The shots have been fired as both of the thugs fall down on their back.

"Well, that's unfortunately…boring…" The boy sighed as he looked at the leader. "So…are we…fighting…?"

"Stupid henchmen! Its looks like that I'm going to do all the work!" The leader glared at the boy while held his sword in a stance.

"May the best man win," The boy bowed before spinning his Hollow around and held it before rapidly shooting the man with his swordguns.

"I attend to," he smirked while slicing the bullet that been shots by him. The boy kept shooting until his gun is out of ammo.

"Not a good time to some lose some bullet!" He exclaimed as he saw the leader rush towards him and thrust forward his sword which he nearly dodges. "That was close." The leader grunt before continue to swung his sword widely at the Faunus. The boy continue to dodge the assault as their weapon kept clashing with each other.

"Have you ever heard the word 'give up'?" The leader asked as he swung in 360 and tried to cut the boy in half. "You really bugging me off!"

The boy grins. "Careful with the sword, someone could get hurt!"

"THAT'S THE POINT DUMBASS!" The leader yells as he kicked Hollow from his hands. "Now how do you like that!?"

The Wolf gritted his teeth as he only has Soul in his hand. 'This is not good. I can't held up much longer and with one sword, it will take more afford to fight him!" Just as he was thought about it, his another weapon has been kicked out from his hand. "Crap…"

The leader grinned and kicked him on the chest. He laughed maniacally and walked to the boy slowly. "Not so tough now are we?" He then pointed his sword at the boy while he stomp on the boy chest. "Now, surrender!"

The boy look at him without any fear on his face. He closed his eyes and reopened with a different colours eyes. From the hetero eyes, it changes into golden colour. He use all his strength and throw the leader couple of feet away from the boy. "What the..."

The leader look at the boy as he have a different features. His one black hair is now overall white with a small black streak on his left side of his head. His fangs have become longer and so does his nails. Different aura start to come out from his body and it's more deadly than before. The leader is not watching a normal boy, it was like…watching Death itself.

"W-W-What are y-you?" The leader asked.

"I'm Adam Nighthowl…and I have been asking the same question….every single time…" The boy now named Adam ran towards the leader with immense speed leaving the man with a shock expression. He didn't know how to react as his face been punched so hard by the strength of the Wolf. He flew through the wall of the building, taking the fight outsides.

The leader stood up and to regain his bearing, only to been kicked to ground living a big cracks on it. "AGH!" Adam ended the leader by kicking the man in the gut so hard like he was a soccer ball. The man flew like a ragdoll through a big tree, destroys it in at same time. "Checkmate." Adam sighed as his appearance changed back into normal.

He walked in the building once more to retrieve his weapons and the box. He opened the box and smirked. "It's time…" He close the box and walked away with it. "Not a bad for me…at least I'm not a Hollow…"

 **[A]** [R][M][Y]

 _We brothers, and we fight for justice!_

 **Author's Note: Well! Hello readers! Welcome to my first ever RWBY fanfiction on this site. After reading other RWBY fanfictions for awhile, I finally got a chance to realize my dream! Well...until I've improve my English...BUT NO MATTER! I will continue to write this stories...as I already have draft for it since my internet is slow and I've used all my free time and sleep late only to me write this...Why am I ranting for some reason!? Anyhow, this is a trailer for my first OC which is Adam Nighthowl. There's lot wolf related stories for the character to based with. But I choose...The Norse one! Nora is not gonna be the only Norse related based character! Tune it next time for more chapter of ARMY!...sounds like an Atlesian team...**


	2. Swordsman Trailer

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Swordsman Trailer**

' _In each of us, two nature are at war – the good and the evil'_

It was in a late afternoon on a warm day in Forever Fall, a unique and breath taking forest to the northern the outskirts of the city of Vale. The natural beauty of the forest shown as red leaves constantly falling makes it perfect for a festival despite its magnificent view of Forever Fall was full of the monster that tormented and threatened humanity with no end, the Creatures of Grimm. Fortunately, the festival was set in an area of the forest on top of a great cliff.

The said festival was the Vale's Culture Tradition Festival, a celebration of a culture long since whose traditions is kept alive by those who refused to see them die out. It was a colourful yet cheerful scene to say as men, woman and children of both Human and Faunus wondered around the various stalls wearing a kimono, and some of the traditional outfit of the celebration. Most carries a small fan or a cone of ice-cream to help fend off the heat of the warm, sunny day. Enjoyment and joyful scenery have been shown by the people of Vale as some them eating some of the unique food and drinks and plays game from various stall to win a prize while children chased each other around laughing.

A man walked down the middle of the festival ground wearing a big smile on his face as he enjoyed the happiness of the peoples in the area. He was wearing a different kind of attire from the others as he wears a smart looking black suit with dark blue shirt underneath it with a red tie. His hair straight white hair with a red streak on the left side. What's make him look stand out is he have a weapon sheath on his left side of his belt.

' _What a lovely day isn't it Raiden? AND I HATE IT!'_ A sound in the man named Raiden startled him up as he look around to find the source of the sound. _'You doofus! I'm in your mind remember?'_

Raiden calmed down as peoples looking at him as he was a weirdo. _'You just have to ruin the moment didn't you Jack?'_ He thought as he continue walked on the street tried to find a place to sit.

The voice of Jack smirked at his host. _'It have been a boring week without a fight! I want some action! Blood, gore and chaos!'_ Jack grunted at his statement _. 'But the only thing that I got is this stupid festival."_

Raiden shakes his for his 'friend' statement as he sit on the bench. _'Jack, sometimes you need to enjoy this kind of scenery. People need some relaxation and what a perfect to relax then hanging out in the happy festival as this!'_ He grinned as he pulled out a book to read.

' _Relax my ASS!'_ Jack commented. _'And you being a nerd of you again!'_

' _I like reading,'_ Raiden rolled his eyes. _'Because it's the only way for me to keep me calm from your annoying talking.'_

' _Really boy?'_ Jack laughed but stops as the being inside the mind of the sense something via the forest nearby. _'Boy, brace yourself. I sense danger near this area.'_

Raiden's head shots up as he closed the book and put it in his pocket. He heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes near a Noodles Shop. A loud roar can be heard as a black wolf with a white mask come out of nowhere and jump on top of shop. People's starts to run as the saw the being started to attack the owner. More of the wolves come out starts to terrorizing festival. The once happy and joyful day have become havoc and disaster.

["War of Change" by Thousand Foot Crunch plays]

Raiden narrowed his eyes as he hand began to hold the sheath more like a gun. "You guys need to be party pooper at this time of day," he aimed his weapon at one of the wolf and started to pulls the trigger. The weapon shots a blue orb from its end as the weapon hits the target. Electricity starts to run up the wolf body and burn it alive. The other wolves start to look at the White Haired Sniper and began to charges at him.

' _Well, nice job! You lead them to us!'_ Jack shouted in his head as Raiden continues to fires some electricity orb at the wolves. Some of his shots missed as they getting closer to their next victim. "You guys are really troublesome you know that!" He shouted and turned his rifle around and sheaths a sword out of the gun. Due to that, electricity starts to shots out from the sword damaging the surrounding area. Some of the wolves was fried up by the heat of the electric current coming out of the sword.

The surge of electricity comes from the Electric Swordsman as he dashed towards the wolves with a loud cry as he began to cut the creatures in half like it was a paper. He jumped on top of the head of one of the creature and kick the one behind it. He spun around and decapitated the head of the wolf.

' _This is what I'm talking about! Chaos and gore!'_ Jack laughed in his head while his host continue to cut down the monster. "They never stop coming!" Raiden gritted his head and kicked another wolf towards another. He jumped away while putting his sword in the rifle and aimed the weapon at both of the fallen wolves. Electricity from his body surged in the weapon he is held as he 'recharging' it. He then shots another barrage of electricity towards the wolves and fried them up in a process.

All of them fall down on their back as they was burned by shots fired by the White Haired Sniper. The boy sighed as he calm down and look around the damage have been done. "Glad that was over," Raiden smiled while his inner 'friend' sighed in desperation. _'It's over already? Aw, I want more!'_ Raiden shook his head and began to walk only to been hit at back by a strong force. He flew towards tree face first, and fall down to the ground.

' _SNEAK ATTACK!'_ Jack exclaimed by the action while Raiden look up and see his attacker which is a big black bear who roars at the boy and continue its assault on the fallen victim. Raiden rolled away from big swing but it doesn't end there. The bear continue to swing his big claw around towards the boy. Raiden is already worn off by the wolves and now he need to deal with a bigger one.

Raiden is breathing heavily as he tried to dodge another swing but failed as hit been hit on the chest and he flew away towards one of the stall. The stall broke and fall down on top of Raiden. The boy panted as his view started to view blur as the black bear move towards the fallen swordsman. _'Well, its look like that I need to take over from here!'_ Jack said as blue electric start to come out from the boy body. The once sunny day turns dark as black cloud starts to form in the once blue skies. Rain starts to pour down towards the battlefield as the stall shootout a blue light under it.

Suddenly, a bolt of thunder shoots down at the stalls and burned it in the process. The bear only looked at the scenery as fires starts to erupt from the rubbles. But a figure comes out from the fires and kicked bear in the face as the mask of the creature cracked a bit. The creature tried to regains its balance as the bear sees the once straight hair stands up. The suit is already burned and the only remain is his blue shirt and the red tie. The sword turn red while the current of his electricity comes out from his body.

["Courtesy Falls" by Thousand Foot Crutch]

The boy laughed maniacally as he dragging his sword on the ground with a menacing yet crazy look. "It's time for Jack Kira to make appearance in this story!" Electric currents keep coming out from his body as he dash forwards the big bear in a blink of an eye. The bear swung his arm towards the blur in front of it, only to be cut by the Crazy Swordsman. He continue to violate the monster by cutting the creature another arm. He spun around and cut it in half vertically, ending the life of the monster.

Jack smirked and sheath his sword back in the rifle. Inazumanoken is the name of the sword, perfect for the crazy man. "Well, that's quite a disappointment. I thought you give a fight, thus I was wrong!" He then suddenly moves away from a sudden attack from two other bear right behind him. "Well Raiden my boy…This is starting to get more interesting!" He cackled punched the rib of the monster of the right side aided with his electric power in his hand. Smoke comes out from the back of the bear as the surge of the power go through it.

The bear of his left side swung its big crawl aiming for the boy head. The boy ducked and gives a roundhouse kick to its face, make it fall to the ground face first. He then raise his sword up in the air and decapitated its head. "Rest in peace!" Jack kicked the body away before walking away from scenery leaving behind the destruction that have been cause by the monster…more likely 'HIM'.

"Raiden Kira, you say that I should relax and enjoy the day right?" Jack climb on top of a pile up body of the wolves. "This is my way to relax!"

The current in the boy's body calm down as the hair go back into straight. Sunlight started too shone in his eyes after the rain stopped. He look at his surrounding and sighed. "You done it again. Didn't you, Jack?" He said it to his inner 'friend'.

 **[A][R]** [M][Y]

 _We're brother. We fight for justice._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter, another hero! Meet the newest addition of our hero Raiden Kira! For a one man, he is based on many different individual from different stories. The boy himself is based on Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Raiden based on Raiden while Jack is based on Jack the Ripper...Okay, Raiden is basically Raiden in Metal Gear Solid but with my own twist and turns! So ready for another chapter. See ya Reader!**


	3. Lunatic Trailer

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Lunatic Trailer**

' _I never thought that I was a bad person but I'm a good person in the world full of bad person'_

At Atlas, the sound of footsteps can be heard in the hall full of iron doors in each of the side as two figures walking its way towards the end of the hallway. A man is well dressed and clean. He wears a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some areas being silver or grey in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black colour.

The person is General James Ironwood. "I can't believe that Ozpin want that boy to be in his school. Doesn't the word 'Lunatic' rings any bell?" He grunted as he comments the idea of putting one of the prisoner in a school for Hunter. He reached to the end of the hall and look at the 'restricted area' sign on the side of the metal door. He nodded at his soldier to open the door. They continue to ventures deep into the room towards the hallway. This area is more like…an asylum. They can see one of prisoner make a clucking sound like a chicken. On the other one, a man sat in the corner as he's eyeing the picture what is seems to be a tall and slender humanoid without a face. He repeatedly mumbled the word, 'You can't run'

They reach to the point where he look at two of the cell on in a big hallway. One of the have a blood which painted into a smile on the metal door which gain curiosity towards the general. He walked towards the door and peek on the rectangular hole on the eye level only to see nothing. "Where's the prisoner?" As he said those word, a man with black haired and a bleached face jumps out of nowhere which startled the general as he backs away.

The man in the cell laughed maniacally in the room. "You'll get to use to it…Jeff never have company than me. He always bored." A voice of a boy comes out from the other cell. General Ironwood looked at his soldier which he replied by opening the door of the cell. At the corner of the cell, a boy is sitting on the corner with his hand been chained by a reinforced metal of the Atlasian metal. The boy is wearing a white sweat shirts with an orange outfit for the prisoner but he only wear it for the pants while the top attire tied up like a belt.

The boy have a brown messy hear and a pair of red eyes as he looks at the man in front of them. "Maximus D. Herculean. The Chained Lunatic. The man who responsible to turn half of the residence in this prison into this asylum. Thus, we meet again." General Ironwood said as he walk inside the cell.

Max stood up and walk towards the general. "Sure we are Woody." He replied.

General Ironwood narrowed his eyes as he look at the claimed Lunatic. "I always sense the bad vibe that comes out from you even at the beginning when you came in and asked to be locked up in this place."

Max shrugged and looked away. "You come here just to say that or there's more, huh, Woody?"

General Ironwood glared at the nicknames that he have been given by the Lunatic. "I prefer general or sir. One of my friend asked me to bring to Beacon and enroll you to that school of his," Max raised his eyebrows as he heard the statement. "But it's not your choice to decide either or not, you still trapped in here and always trapped in here."

Max sighed as he walked back towards the corner and sat down. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon either way or maybe I can…"

"Not a chance!" General Ironwood moves back as he smirked at the boy. "I'll say to Ozpin you'll not be attending his school." He closed the door and turned around only to see his soldier on the floor with a blood stains on his back. "My Oum!" He walked towards his soldier and shake the body. "Private Ryan! Are you alright? Did you hear me?" He touched his pulse only to feel nothing.

The general heard a familiar maniacally laugh echoes in the big hallway. He looked around and see the door of the crazy prisoner was opened. "You son of a bitch! Where are you?"

He then head a running sound from his back before turned around to found nothing. "What's the matter general? Are you afraid? Terrified? Or even scared?"

Max heard the shout and stood out towards the door only to be stopped by a 10 feet chains that tangled with him. "What's happen out there, Woody?"

General Ironwood look around the place. "Come out you coward! Show your face and face me like a man!" He once again shouted only to receive a punch on the face in a blink of the eyes. He once again looked around to see his attacker only to find nothing. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

"Right behind you," The prisoner replied as Ironwood turns around and receive another punch of the face yet again. Jeff is going for another punch only to be stopped by the soldier. Ironwood then delivers a knee to the guts and punch the bleached face of the prisoner.

Jeff regain his pasture as he starts of the brawl with kick to right leg, only to been blocked by the general. The general delivers a punch towards the face but the prisoner predicted the move and dodge it. He then held the arm of general and throw him across the room about 5 feet from him. Jeff then took out a blood stained knife out of nowhere.

Max heard the brawl happened outside of the cell. "Damn it! I know Ironwood can defend himself but against Jeff the Killer? Not chance!" He looked at his chains and looked at the door. "I need to get out from here!" He ran towards the door and pulls chains to break it apart only to fails miserably. He continue to pulls the chain as he heard a crack of the chains giving him a grins. He continue his afford to pulls the chains.

Ironwood stood up as he heard the cries of a psycho killer. Jeff swung his knife towards the general which he barely dodge it and slightly cut his overcoat. The prisoner continued to assault the general with his knife widely while Ironwood can only dodge the attack of the crazy man. Jeff thrust his knife towards the head of the general but misses again.

The general kick Jeff by the chest as he fills a slight of pain on the left side of his cheek. Blood began to trickle down as he has been scratch open by the psycho. He charged at Jeff to deliver a punch at the killer only to be caught later been stabbed on the shoulder. Ironwood can only shout in pain as the cold steel trusted in his skin.

Max heard the scream of the general as he continue to pull the chains. "COME ON!" With a last pulls, chain at the end of the room breaks up letting the lunatic escape of to be greeted by the door as his face hits it really hard. "Ouch…." He might have dented it.

Meanwhile, General Ironwood is fighting off the pain as he been kicked by on the right side of his head by the psycho and fall down by his back. His vision getting blurry until he regains his vision only to see the killer standing tall on top of his with his knife aiming for the soldier chest. "Now it's time to turn the lights out! GO TO SLEEP!" He raised his weapon to ends the man's life only to be interfered by someone. He flew away in a great distance towards the half of the hallway.

["Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold]

Ironwood looked at the impact of the punch before looking at the unexpected saver, it's the Lunatic himself. Max clenched his fist even his wrist still wrapped by the dangling chains. He spun it around to both of the chain and wraps it around his arm. He then glared at the fallen prisoner with a boxing like stance.

Jeff stood up and saw his attacker, readying himself for a fight. "WHO ARE YOU TO DISTURB ME!?" He shouted at the man as he dashed forward the boxer. Max didn't seems to be afraid as he put his guards up ran towards him. Jeff started to swing his knife widely at the Chained Lunatic but the boxer dodges every single time he swing it.

"STOP DANCING LIKE IDIOT!" Jeff shouted. Max replied with a chain aided punch to the face of the bleached face. The prisoner moves back a little trying to regain his balanced as his vision became blurry. He tried to swing his arms at the man, only to miss miserably and received another punch by the Lunatic.

Jeff backs away before thrusting his knife towards the man. Max saw it coming and put his left hand up to guard it. He manage to hit the target but it was wedges against the chains that wrapped around his arm. Jeff tried to pulls out the knife only to be stopped by a jab on the chest. Max took out the knife and throw it away. "Children shouldn't play with sharp object,"

The maniac gritted his teeth and delivered a roundhouse kick to the left side of the lunatic. Max didn't budge or even fall from the hit to the head. He leaned to his right side before delivers and an uppercut towards the jaws of the prisoner. The prisoner flew up to the air like rocket but he stopped in the mid-air by and unknown source.

Turns out, Max used his chains as a lasso to wrap Jeff's leg with it. He then pulled him like fishing a fish as Jeff flew towards him with decent speed. Max closed his left hand and punched the crazy man once more like a ping pong ball. The prisoner flew towards the air once more until he been pulled by the lunatic once more. Max clenched his fist even harder as he literally punched the man as hard as he can. The man launched to the air once more time like a rocket.

The chains aren't long enough to catch the man as he was flying towards the ceiling. Max however, looked up in the air while his shadow below him began to rise a little. His silver chains turned color into a black as he threw it up in the air as the chain began to extend its length. He wrapped Jeff as he falling down from the air with a big amount of speed as Max jumps up towards the man. He caught by the back and going for a back suplex on the concrete floor leaving a big cracks on the ground.

General Ironwood spectated the battle unfold in front of him. He have never seen a battle this tense in a very long time. The man proclaimed to be 'Chained Lunatic' is having an upper hand in this battle. Max stood up and look at the general and asked, "You're need help over there Woody?" He gives him a hand to help the man up. "I said that I prefer General! Thanks private…" The general took his hand and stood up.

"Come on, let's get you some medical attention. You're wounded and need help to patch that cut on your shoulder." Max commented as he spun around the chains to wraps his arm. They then heard a moan coming from the out from the fallen prisoner.

"It isn't…over yet…" Jeff panted as he tried to stand up from the floor. "You'll…never…get away with this!"

Max sighed before walking towards him. "What are your body made of? Iron? No offense Woody."

The general just grunted at the joke.

"Guess I'll use it for now…"His shadow started too raised up from his feet. "Hey Woody."

"What?"

"Do you want to see how do I made the residents of this prison become insane? I'll show you…"He narrowed his eyes as he look at Jeff. His shadows start to take form of two humanoid. Max closed his eyes before reopened it. His normal red eyes turns in a bright red as he creeps towards the man. The prisoner feels the sudden changes of the atmosphere as he can see the aura comes out from his body turns deadly. The shadow looks menacing and scary as the once crazy prisoner turns terrified and scared of the changed of the personality.

The man blinked and see that he was in a different type of room. It's look like a solitary cell in the asylum. Jeff looked around his surrounding to see there's no door, no window or even opening to escape this…event that happened.

In General Ironwood's perspective, he was in the same room as the both of the man look at each other. He looked at Jeff and see a terrified expression shown on the man face as he was looking at Death itself. He also feels the aura that have been released by a certain lunatic.

Jeff tried to run away but his can't moves his leg like it was glued on the floor. The two humanoid dashes towards the scared man with a closed fist. The first shadow at Jeff's left side release a punch to the head while the man receive another punch from the left side as the second shadow already arrive at the scene. Max walked at the beating and give his own punch to the face of the psycho.

Both of the shadow moves towards the back of the victim and hold his arm while Max head locked the man by his head. The humanoids raises their leg and sweep him of his feet while the Chained Lunatic leaned back and drives the man's head to the floor. The scenery changed into normal as Max released the fallen man and stood up from the area.

"What…is that?" Max heard Ironwood's voice as he looked at the general. The lunatic shrugged at the comment and looked at the ceiling. A sound footsteps coming from the hallway as groups of Atlasian soldier came into the room while pointed their guns at him. "Stand at where you are and raise up your hand!"

Max smiled and looked at the General. "Woody," The general looks at him with a glare. "Say to your friend, Ozpin that I'm on my way to Beacon." He jumped to the air and punched the ceiling leaving a holes in it. He flew away from the scene and make a run from the authorities.

"His running away! After him!" One of the soldier ordered only to be stopped by General Ironwood.

"Let him be."

"But sir…"

"Just let him be…Ozpin might've made the right choice…"

Max took out something from his back pocket. It was a snack branded Snickers that he stole from the prison cafeteria. He smiled and take a bit of it…without opening the wrap…

"Delicious!"

 **[A][R][M]** [Y]

 _We are brothers. We fight for justice!_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Making his way in to the story, weighing it 260 pound, he is the Chained Lunatic, Maximus D. Herculean! What, what did you say? His name is Hercules from the Roman Myth? Yes he is! By the way, his fighting style is more like...um...how do you say...Dean Ambrose-y...Yes. I watch WWE. Deal with it! So, Dean, I mean Max is the next character who use his own fist and chains for fighting like Yang. Onto the next chapter of ARMY! Spoiler alert! The next guy is Deadpool...**


	4. Guardian Trailer

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Guardian Trailer**

 _How can I know who I am, until I found out who I was?_

A boy wearing white hoodie strode down the streets, he was wearing an iron boot and holding a Popsicle in his right hand for a night snack. He seems a young boy, but a white hood over his head masked his facial features. He took a bite of his snack while making his way towards a restaurant.

* * *

The boy suddenly stopped before looking at the reader and smiled.

"Oh! You guys are reading my trailer? My own TRAILER! Thank you for joining in the new story of this fandom!"

Uh…I'm supposed to narrate here…so…

"Hey I know what I am doing so calm do alright! Besides, it's not very often to this to happen."

I know… Why am I talking with you anyway? Aren't we have a story to tell?

"Oh right!" The boy started to walk but he stopped once more and look at the reader. "By the way, the name is Yuuki Tora! Nice to meet you readers!"

JUST CONTINUE ALREADY! And stop pulling Deadpool shenanigans around here!

"Okay fine! Geez!"

* * *

He arrived at the shop named Hand's Up! He pushed the glass door open. The bell jingled as door swung open, as he walked into the shop while looking around the area. Soft jazz song can be heard in the restaurant. Peoples all around enjoying their meal while chatting with each other. He sat down on a chair at counter at the centre. The old man owner looked at his customer and smiled. "Hello Yuuki my boy! As usual I suppose?"

Yuuki, pulled his hood down, revealing a navy blue hair, pale skin and a piercing yellow eyes. A devious grin curled up his lips. He reached into his sweatshirt pocket bringing out another Popsicle and opened its wrapper. "Sure Mr Lance! Hey Anna!"

"You know eating too much ice-cream can make your brain freeze?" The bartender smiled as he worked on his usual customer's order. Anna, the bartender's daughter shook her head at the boy attitude.

"Hey, this my favourite kind of dish and you can't teach that!" Yuuki exclaimed as he took another bite of his 'food'. "And besides, this is my last day here before departing to Beacon Academy."

"Well, aren't you a lucky one," The bartender put a wooden mug on the counter. Its feels with a hot chocolate for the Popsicle Lover. "How about this, let's celebrates your last day here, my treats!"

"Thank you old man! You're the best!" Yuuki smiled before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. He spitted it out and put the mug down. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

The waitress laughed at the navy haired boy. "You should be more careful with hot drinks next time." Anna giggled as she cleaning some dishes.

"It's delicious and worth it…but my tongue is burning…" He took another bite of the Popsicle.

"So…do you still…don't know your origin?" Anna asked while wiping one of the plate.

"Hmm…How do I know who am I, if I don't know who I was?" The happy guy said the words with a sad tones.

As they having fun at the counter, the door jingled once more and someone swung open the door. They both looked at the entrance and saw a group of man wearing a jacket led by a built man holding a big hammer. "Well, well, well. Mr Lance, it's nice to see you once more."

"He-hello, Mr B-B-Burn...Uh…What made you came in today?" The bartender sweated heavily as he tried to loosen up the bow.

"It's time for you to pay!" Burn smirked at him. "Give me your Lien and I will not tell my man to destroy your property," He sneered while Yuuki glared at the man as he finished his Popsicle in a short time. His henchman moved towards the counter while holding a crowbar. Some of the people stood up and scared of the thugs. Another two of Burn's cronies stood in front of the entrance, stopping customer from running away from the situation.

"Sorry, Mr Burn...I-I don't h-have the money right now," The old man trembled as he looked at the henchmen. "I need more time! Please give me one more month!"

"The last three month you said the same thing, over and over and over again like a broken record," Burn shook his head. "Okay, I'll let you pass!" The old man smiled as he look at the leader but it all changed when the leader raised his weapon and dropped it on one of the customer's table. The screamed in fear, as the impact of the hammer destroyed the table in one piece.

"TURN THIS PLACE UPSIDE DOWN!" Burn ordered his man as he continued to assault the restaurant. His cronies nodded and started to destroy Mr Lance's properties as people started to run away from the scene they all stayed away from the mess while Yuuki continue to sit on the chair while enjoying his mug of hot chocolate.

"Please stop! I'm begging you!" The old man begged for their mercy, only to be hit by a baseball bat by one of Burn's man.

"FATHER!" Anna ran towards her father and looked at his wound.

"What a cute girl over there, maybe I can re-negotiate!" Burn's smiled as he took the arm of the waitress. "My men need some 'fun' time! Maybe your daughter is enough…hehe."

"Let me go!" She tried to pry his arm off but his keep his hold as he strengthen it. "Please, let me go!"

"After you gave us what we want," Burn moved his face towards the woman only to been hit by a wooden chair on the fast, releasing the grip and he fall down a like a sack of potatoes. He dazzled and seeing star as his man approach his leader on the floor. "Who did that?!"

Yuuki was standing near the counter with a kicking stance as he's the one who kicked the chair. "Can I please enjoy my OWN fun time here with my lovely hot chocolate? I can't stand with your yapping!"

The leader regained his consciousness as he looked at the navy haired boy. "Dirty ass boy! Do you know who I am?"

"Just an old hag who want to have his way to a waitress which is my friend which I called her my sister which is older than me which is…I need to stop talking…" Yuuki put the mug on his counter and looked at Anna. "Bring the old man to safety…I deal with this so called thug who have a big hammer that can crush man skull into pieces…on the second thought…"

Anna glared at him which he laughed and walked towards the middle of the restaurant while eyed the man while standing on his battle stance. "Okay, I'll deal with them in no time!"

Anna smiled and takes her father away. "Be careful Yuuki. You always reckless in this type of thing…"

"Oh come on! This is my favourite kind of dish and YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT!" Yuuki smiled while Burn and his henchmen surrounded the boy while armed with their weapons.

"You have guts to get in my way of business boy!" Burn readied his hammer while glaring at him. "I'm going to break you into pieces like an ice!"

"Oh come! Did you just made puns based on me? I'm so flattered!" Yuuki shook his head while laughed at the man. "Well, let's stop talking and start dancing!"

["Victorious" by Panic! At the Disco]

The henchmen laughed at the happy-go-lucky boy as they approached the boy with their weapon. "Okay, dancer! How about we boogie down on the floor, disco boy?" Burn joked as his men laughed.

"I'm breakdance type of person but who cares!" The boy shrugged.

"Gallows, would you mind start the 'dance-off'?" A bald man in white and black shirt nodded as he was going for a punched, only to fly away to one of the table at the right side of the restaurant in a flash. All of the man have shocked expression plastered on their face as they look at their friend already beaten in a second. They turn they attention to the boy who have his right leg raised in the air as smoke coming out from his boots.

"A…gun…boot?" They backed away a little. They all snapped back to reality and charged at the boy. Yuuki reloaded his weapon by the kicking the floor and shot another kick at the boy wearing a cowboy hat. "I'll send condolence to your kangaroo wife! I promise!" He said while kicked a roundhouse kick to another Burn's lackeys.

He jumped on the table and a shot from a man wearing shade. Yuuki spun around on the table creating a small cyclone, sucking some of the lackeys in to it. The stuck in the mid-air as Yuuki kicked them repeatedly and send them flying like a paper. "Wow! You guys like a pinball! Maybe I got some high score!"

Only two of the cronies left and they are weapon less. They were afraid as they moved back towards behind one of the tables. Yuuki smiled before kicking the air towards the table. The wind that he cause cut the table in half revealing their hideout from the Wind Kicker. "Found you guys! Now you're it!" He ran towards one of them and kicked them in their butt, sending them flying towards the glass window.

The other man stood up and kicked the boy on the chess. Yuuki backed away a little and spun around to kick the man in the side of the head. The man dodged it as fast as he can and raised his hand for an uppercut to the jaw of the joker. Yuuki receive the hit and moved back and reloading his gunboot. He then spun around and shot his bullet at him as fast as he can like a machinegun. "How do you shot us with just your leg? Are you monkey?" The man exclaimed as he hiding for a cover but failed as he been shot by the chest.

Yuuki stopped spinning as he stood up with a large grin. "Like I said, I was a breakdancer…Oh feeling dizzy!" He started to shake his head as he moved around. "To fast…I think I'm going to puke!"

Burn smirked and took the advantage as he swung around his hammer to the body of the boy. "BATTER UP! Oh! Homerun had been made by ME!" He laughed as the boy flew towards the table near owner and his daughter.

"I'm supposed to be the one to do jokes around here…" He said.

"Yuuki!" Both them exclaimed as the boy coughed heavily from the hit. "Please! You're hurting yourself!"

"Nope! Not a chance! I'm not going to…lose…"He stood up and panted. He reloaded his weapon one more. "One last bullet…My only chance!"

Burn laughed at the boy as he dragging his weapon on the wooden floor and broke it apart, leaving trails on it. "You should just heard the lady…You should stop or you might've been killed," He cackled and raised his weapon. "Goodnight little boy! Time to tuck up and light out!"

Yuuki only grinned as his surrounding started to freeze all of sudden. "That's cold man…Literally!" He stomp his foot the ground. Ice shards came out and stopped the smashing. Yuuki jumped with as his ice start to freeze his boot and hardened it. He shot a big kick on the chest as Burn sent backwards. But the built man keep his bearing as his chest was freezing but he still makes his way towards the boy.

Yuuki gritted his teeth and goes for a kick to the ribs and freeze it but the man still standing. The big man goes for a straight punched towards the chest of the man. The boy barely dodged it as he bend backwards kicked Burn's hand away from him. He ducked from the big hand and swept the man of his feet. "I think I should go a penalty!" He kicked the man's face in the face like a soccer ball. He raised his feet while ice gathered up on his feet and hardened it once more. He executes the finishing blow stomping Burn's head on the ground, creating a hole in it.

"That's the end of it!" Yuuki panted and looked around the destructions. "Um…Sorry about the place old man! You're not mad do you?"

Mr Lance shook his head and smiled. "No need my boy. It's okay…"

The police officers came in the restaurant and look at their surroundings. "Is everything okay in here?"

"When the place is upside down like this and you expect to peoples to ask 'Is everything okay?' Oh, we totally fine! Maybe two or three people are injured, properties destroyed AND…" Before Yuuki continued, Anna shuts the boy up and smiled the officers. "Some of us are injured and all the thugs have been defeated…"

"Alright then. Boys, cuff them all up!" All of the thugs including Burn been taken by the cops to the police station as Anna let the boy go.

"You can't let your mouth shut for a second do you?" Anna asked with a grins.

"Give me a Popsicle and I'll stop talking!" The boy smiled.

"That thing will give you brain freeze if you eat too much," she commented and gives a box of the cold treats.

"Hey, it's my favorite dish and…"

"YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT!" They both said it at the same time before laughed at it.

"…But really…You can't…"

 **[A][R][M][Y]**

 _We're brothers. We fight for justice._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You must be asking...How do I have this chapter uploaded so fast? Well, I actually have draft for it and this story already have 4 chapter including 4 trailer all together...so you might see another two chapter uploaded before it was back into the writing board! For the character, Deadpool is obviously in your mind when he do the talking thing. Now, imagine Jack Frost with Deadpool personality, that is Yuuki Tora for you! Well, I know that we already have kicker RWBY universe which is Mercury but why not having another kicker in universe...Fanon universe to be exact...but you got the idea! So wait for next time...which is tomorrow...Like I've said, I have a draft for it.**

 **LunaticChild signing OUT!**


	5. The Wolf meet The Red

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter One: The Wolf Meet the Red**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

After the night at the abandoned building in the jungle, the Lone Wolf, Adam Nighthowl was making his way towards a town name Vale. It was midnight, perfect for the Faunus boy taking a stroll in the city. He still wearing his leather jacket, black jeans and white shirts underneath it. Strapped on his back are his weapon, a dual swordguns named Hollow and Soul.

On his right hand were a big bag full of clothes while on his left hand were plastic bag but in it was the box that he retrieved it from his old school. "What a night back there! My back is still hurts from the fight!" He exclaimed while massaged his back. "Who were those guys anyway? I should've asked before kicked the man between his legs...feels sorry about the man."

Adam walked towards the road while looked around the city. Peoples is running away from something or someone from the opposite direction. He looked in front and see a group of man making their way towards his direction.

The leader of the group has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eyes. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and small feather, and wore black eyeliner. He also wore a red-lined white suit and a small grey scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. The man was holding a cane and was smoking a cigar. The man was Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal of White Fang…which our hero doesn't recognize the man.

"Move out of the way kid," Roman looked at the Wolf Faunus with a narrowed eyes.

Adam didn't say anything as he moved away from the group of people wearing a black suit, a red tie and black hat. They all wore dark shades so they can cover up their face from the surveillance. They continued to move on forwards to their destination, which is a dust shop sitting at the end of the road. The shop's named 'From Dust Till Dawn'. Adam keeps his eyes on him as he can sense a bad vibe coming out of him.

Roman had an arrogant smirk painted on his face as he pushed his hand against the glass door. The bell jingled as the door swung open. Roman and his men poured into the shop gathering around the counter at the center. He took out the cigar out of his mouth. "Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop open up this late?" Roman asked the terrified shopkeeper while leaning on the table. One of his man pointed his gun at the old shopkeeper.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please just take the money!" The old man begged at him.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Roman looked at his men. "Grab the dust!"

The one with the gun keep pointed up against the shopkeeper as the others wondered around the glass table and shattered it using their weapon. Inside of the display table, an array of colorful crystal ranging the shades of rainbow. One of the henchman wondered behind the magazine area and was to get some loot when he caught something in the edge of his eyes behind those glasses.

A figure in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak at the edge of the shop with her back turned back whiles she read a weapons magazine. It seemed like a young girl but the red hood over her head masked her features. The man walked towards the girl, directed his sword at the strange figures. "Hey!" He called. "You there, in the corner, hands in the air where I can see them."

The strange person didn't heard the warning and continued to read the magazine. The man pulled down the hood, revealing a young girl with a pair of silver eyes with a shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She looked towards the man with a confused face plastered on her face. She wore a headphones while playing a music. The man pointed at his ear, signaling the girl to pull out the headphones.

"Yes?" The girl questioned the older man in black.

"I said raise your hands up in the air," The man once again ordered her.

"Are you…robbing me?"

"YES!" The man answered loudly at the girl.

"Really…" For a moment, the man thought to have caught a glint of the girl's teeth through her mischievous grin.

* * *

Outside of the shop, Adam looked at the sign of the shop after he followed the henchmen. "What're they doing at this shop late at night?" He then heard a sound of a shattered glass as he moved away – barely – as man sent flying beside him and fall onto the pavement. "What the Remnant?"

["This Will Be The Day" by Jeff Williams]

The girl stood before him proudly. A devious grin curled up her lips as the girl reached something from her pocket bringing out a black and red colored gun that quickly morphed into a large scythe as she spun it around in the air before stabbing it on the pavement. She then stopped the music that was playing from her headphones.

Adam looked to the broken window and see the man from the earlier with his henchmen. "Okay," Roman said slowly. He then cocked his head towards the girl's direction. "Get her!"

Within the second, the henchmen charged towards the little girl, and one of them raised his weapon at her but she jumped up on her weapon and spun around in 360 degree and kicked the man in the face. The man flew away as the boy just enjoyed the view by leaning on the lamppost. She took out her weapon of the ground and swung around as and shot a round of bullet and kicked another man to the chest.

Two of the man looked at Adam who is spectating the fight and thought of the idea as their friend tried to shoot the girl down but she dodged it with a fast pace from side to the side and slammed the poor man using her flat side. "Girl, you better stop or he'll get it!" One of the man ordered while the other man put his sword by Adam's neck. The girl noticed this and stopped fighting and had a worried expression while the teen looked at her with a smile. Wait…he smile when he's in the situation.

"I'm just a bystander. Don't worry about me." Adam reassured the girl who look at him confusedly. Even the men look at him weirdly.

"You know that you're in a life and death situation?" They asked him.

"Hold on a second…am I a hostage?" Adam asked with a calm manner as all the people around him look at the 'hostage'.

"YES!" They both shouted at calm boy.

"Geez, calm down will you." Adam rubbed his wolf ear while using his right hand. But what they didn't noticed is that the wolf his left hand clenched tightly as he wait patiently for the right time. "It'll take a huff and puff to beat me up actually."

The man with a mustache want to shut the boy mouth by raising his weapon up in the air…But only sound that come out from his mouth was a scream of pain as he been punched by the face and flew towards another lamp pose and destroyed it in the process. Adam looked at his right and dodged a big swing of a sharp object from the other henchmen and lifted his leg hit it between his legs as hard as he could. The man screamed in pain and fall down to the road.

"Hmph, I was hoping for a bigger challenge but…this guys is just plain stupid and can't control their temper am I right?" Adam looked at the red haired girl with a smile, which she smiled back with small tint of red on her cheeks. Adam narrowed his eyes at Roman who is making his way towards the duo. Another man tried to sneaked attack the wolf but Adam turned around and kicked his head and sent him flying right next to the cigar man's feet.

"You were every cent worth, truly you are." Said the orange haired man.

Both of the teens glared at the man as the girl readied her weapon while Adam in his battle stance.

"Well, Red and Wolf. I believed it has been an eventful evening. And as much as I would like to stay and chat…" Roman dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane. He brought up his cane and suddenly, the end on the cane opened up into an aiming scope. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He pushed the trigger and shot a bright crimson bullet the teens' feet.

Adam reacted fast, grabbing the girl in red by the hood and leaped backwards just the bullet hit the floor their feet stood a split second. The flames exploded in the sky as Adam flew away from the impact and landed safely on the ground. When the dust cleared, the only thing they can see is rubbles on the ground while the bowler hat man is nowhere to be seen. "Over there!" the girl exclaimed while pointing at the said person.

Adam turned around and saw Roman hastily climbing up the ladders. The shopkeeper was at the door, his shoulder leaning on the doorframe. The girl turned to the shopkeeper and asked, "Mind if we go after him?"

The old man muttered an approval, and both of the teen were off. The girl used the recoil of her weapon to get to the roof while Adam just jumped and somehow. Roman stopped running and said, "Persistent."

"Why, jealous?" Adam asked, earning a laugh from the man.

Suddenly, behind Roman, an aerial VTOL appeared behind him and got on it. "End of the road kid!" said the man as he tossed out a red crystal. The wolf boy smirked and kicked the crystal back at him. The orange haired man batted it back at the boy and shot at it. The crystal catches fire and exploded in front of them.

Roman laughed at this. As the smoked cleared up, both of the teens were unharmed by the big explosion as some sorts of glyph appeared in front of them. Standing in front of appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She has teal handing earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with a brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

A man arrived at the scene while holding a black crossbow on his hand. He wore a green leather jacket with a hood. Underneath his jacket were a black sweatshirt with a white line on the right side of it. His lower body has a pair of blue jean and a brown belt with and X on the middle.

The man opened his hood to reveal his features. He have orange hair just like Roman but with a fox ears on his head, and a blue eyes under the shades of his glasses. He looks like in his early 20-s. He grinned at the teen and said, "We'll take it from here kids! Show them what you got, girl!"

The woman grunted at the man and start waving it to summon several streak of purple at the plane.

Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit. "We got a Huntress and her sidekick!" He yelled at the pilot. Then the pilot got up to settle the problem while Roman take control of the plane.

"You really love to mess things up, huh Roman?" A sound of a man said as he stood up and followed the pilot as he heard the orange haired man grunt as a respond.

The blond glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast using her crop, resulting in a dark-storm cloud above the ship. The orange man took another arrow from his back. He took aims at the plane and released the trigger of his weapon. The arrow flew towards it and burst in the mid-air. From one arrow, dozen more comes out from burst as it hits on plane's left wings.

"Tick, tick boom!" The man grinned as the arrows on the wings exploded.

"Wow…amazing…" Adam commented as his eyes widen up a bit.

With a flick of the blonde's crop, a rain of shards starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the bowler hat man. The pilot, the woman in red, finally reached the back of a VTOL. Following from her back is the same man with a green jacket and black army pants.

Both of the figure were shadowed, hiding their facial features. The trio on the roof looked at them as can see the man grinned at the side.

"This look interesting. Wanna burn this place up?" The man looked at the woman in red.

The only answer that he gets was a smirk as the woman starts to lights up like fire, aiming a burst energy at the Huntress. The Huntress blocked it with her glyph and fire sprinkled to near her feet.

The man on the ship laughed at the scene as an arrow almost hit his head by the side. "Darn you!" He took out something from his pocket and it turned into a rail gun. "Let's see how you like it when we turned up the heat?!"

The rail gun starts too spun around and shot a barrage of bullet which turned out to be a bullet of fire. The Huntsman rolled out of his way as the fire starts to rise out from the ground from the bullet. "That man almost turned me into a barbecue!"

"You don't say…" Adam rolled his eyes.

The ground below the Huntress's feet starts to glowed and emitted some heat as the woman in red raised her hand. The blond Huntress starts to back-flips out of the explosion and magically summons gathers the shard on the ground to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL.

The Fox Faunus took another arrow from his back and shot it in the air. The arrow hit the big one and electric current starts to flow within it.

The woman in red aided by the man with rail gun shatters the arrow with a several blast, but it reform just in time to hit the side of the ship due to the man aerial lean but it still receive the electric current decreasing the VTOL energy. The wreckage separated and reshapes into more arrow that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summoned several glowing rings around herself that expends and destroys the shards.

"Nice…" The man smirked as he lowered down his weapon.

The teenage girl, wants to help, finally act by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing, the woman in red was able to block the bullet with ease. The Huntsman shot another arrow to the man but he caught it before breaking it in half.

The man sensed something and looked behind them. "What the Remnant is that!?" The woman in red turned at the direction. The people on the roof heard a growling sound as the turned to what they are looking and shocked.

Adam's body started too glowed brightly as his once hetero eyes turned bright yellow. They could've have sworn to see an image of a wolf behind him. The Wolf Faunus howled loudly as the shattered moon started to glow as well. It then shot several ray of light towards the plane.

The man didn't have a choice as his body started to turn bright as well, before exploded into orb of light, covering the plane with it to protect it from the light. "We need to go now! I can't hold up much longer!"

The woman glared at them before summoning several blazing rings around the opponent. The Huntress telekinetically pushed the teens, interrupting Adam's attacks, and rolls herself away with the Fox Faunus away from the explosions radius; looking up to see the hatch and the ship flying away.

Adam shook his head as his aura died down before falling to his knee. The Fox Faunus makes his way towards the boy to check on him. "Are you okay, Nighthowl?"

"You know?" Adam asked him as he look at the man.

"You're Danny's son right?" He smiled and received a nods.

They both looked their direction towards the woman with cape as the teen girl have her mouth opened. "You guys are Huntsman and Huntress right?" then the girl have a pleading, awe-stricken face as she asked. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh Oum…" Adam facepalmed his head while the Fox Faunus laughed at the girl.

* * *

 **[Timeskip brought to you by Emotionless Wolf]**

Both of the teen were in the interrogation room. The teenage girl was no longer smiling while Adam couldn't help but sit there with his leg crossed on the table with an emotionless expression on his face in the spotlight of the room.

"Your actions tonight will not be taken lightly," the woman tone's was stern yet, worrying. The Fox Faunus leaned against the wall while looking at them with concerned look. The woman then continued. "You put yourself and others in grave danger!"

"They started it!" The girl retorted.

"I'm just a bystander back there," Adam answered as he put the leg down. "And I was the helpless hostage."

"Yeah!" She agrees with the boy as she crossed her arms.

"Well, it was rather a noble act they attempted to pull. They pretty much over do it especially with that lad of over there!" The Fox commented, earning a smiles from the girl and a smirk from the boy.

"They could've killed the shopkeeper and everyone in the neighborhood, Ryder!" She argued as the Fox Faunus called Ryder groaned.

"So what, Glynda? You going to ground them for their misbehavior?" He jested.

The woman named Glynda rolled her eyes and look at the teenagers. "If it were up to me, you two will be out here with a pat on the back-"The girl smiled once more. "-and a slap on the wrist!" the Huntress finished as she went to whip her riding crop at the girl, causing the girl to have a terrified face while looking at Adam for sympathy.

Adam face still emotionless as he didn't care about it and looked away. "My master did more badly than just a slap on the wrist…" He muttered as he received a questioning look from the people in the room. "What?"

"But," Glynda continued. "There's some here who would like to see you two."

Adam raised an eyebrow in confusion. From the shadow of the room was a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consist of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He was holding a plate of cookies and mug filled with coffee. Glynda move stepped out of the way as the man walked through and sat down of an empty chair in front of them.

"Ruby Rose," said the man as he leaned closely to the now named Ruby's face. "You have a silver eyes."

Then, the man turned and leaned in to close for his comfort. "Adam Nighthowl. Son of Danish Nighthowl, the Wind Maker." Adam looked at him with a narrowed eyes. "You have a different pair of eyes compared to your father."

"Got it from my mother." Adam answered before looking away once more.

The man backed away from the teens and looked at them. "Now, can both of you tell me how you two able to do this?" he said as Glynda showed them a video recording of their battle at the Dust shop while Ryder showed them his own recording of Adam's power up.

"Uh, Signal Academy." Ruby answered nervously. The man turned to the boy waiting for his answer.

"I learned from an old academy…but it was disbanded already…" Adam answered with a sorrow in his eyes while Ryder looked at the boy.

"An old academy you say?"

"Savior Academy…" Adam and Ryder answered it at the same time. Adam looked at the Fox Faunus as he saw a grins comes out from his face.

"I used to be with your dad's team at the school." The man smiled.

"So you do know my father!" Adam for the first time in his face was a smile. "You need to tell me all about him!"

"Hold your horse-"

"I'm a wolf!"

"It's an idiom! As I was saying, let hear it from the man first." He pointed at the grey haired man.

Adam nods as the man continued by looking at Ruby. "And as for you Miss Rose, they taught you how to use the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

The man just stared at them and put down the plate of the cookies. Ruby hesitantly reached out and grabbed one of the cookies with one bite. She then started to devour the cookies one by one as Adam and Ryder looked at with a wide eyes.

"It's just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow." Said the man.

Ruby tried to say something but she had too much cookies in her mouth. "It's rude to talk when you eating, you could've choke from it!" Adam took tried to took one of the cookie from the plate on but his hand been swatted away from the glaring little girl.

' _Even though she's glaring, she's cute.'_ He glares back at her before realizing what he just thought. _'Wait a minute! What I was thinking! Stupid mind!'_

Ruby swallowed all of her cookies so she can speak properly, "Sorry, That's my Uncle Qrow. I would been total garbage without him and now I am now Whaaaaaa WA Cha!" She said as she then intimidated karate moves which received an eyebrow from both of the Faunus in the room.

' _Did she tried to intimate Master Bruce? Cute…'_ Adam thought as he once again realized about her thought. _'NOT AGAIN!'_

"Uh huh," the man muttered as he just took a sip of his coffee. "And what is an adorable such as yourself doing at a school designed for warriors?" asked the man.

"Well," Ruby answered almost excitedly. "I want to be a Huntress."

"Isn't it obvious?" Adam commented on his second attempt to steal the cookie but one again to be intercepted by the girl.

"You want to slay monster?" The man ignored Adam's comment and continue to ask the girl.

Ruby quickly answered. "Yeah! I only have two more years at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon." She talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parent always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggles and continued. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, gosh, you know!" She flips out at the last part, staring at the three adults with a wide, crazy smile.

"That's one major sugar rush." Adam commented on his third attempt only to found out that the plate is already empty. "Why not…"

' _SHE'S A NERD!'_ The orange haired man shouted in the head as he, Glynda and the man looked at her.

"And how about you young man?" He then looked at Adam.

"Same as her but different reasons." Adam looked at them with a serious looked. "I want…to find my father…and seeks revenge on who killed my master!"

Ryder looked at him with shocked looked on his face. "WHAT? Master Bruce…is…dead?"

"Sadly, it's true…"

They both looked down to the floor as the air in the room become cold all of sudden.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"A creepy old man who loves coffee?" Adam guessed as he receive a laughs from the Fox Faunus. Glynda glared at him which makes him stopped.

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby quickly answered. "You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

The now named Ozpin smiled at them. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby greet with a smile.

"Sorry about that…comment…Nice to meet you Professor." Adam stood up and bowed down for apology.

"Never mind, boy. Your dad do the same thing when he comes to my school." He said to Adam before asking them the question which will make someone turns happy. "Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby answered.

"Why not…" Adam asked.

Ozpin exchanges glances with Glynda which she grunts her disproval and Ryder who shot a thumbs up at the Headmaster. He then looked back at them. "Well okay."

Ruby smiled with a wide eyes while Adam grinned at Ozpin's decision.

* * *

 **[Timeskip brought to you by Cookies!]**

Both of the teen were at outside walking, not saying anything. They were heading towards Ruby's house as the teens didn't have anywhere to stay.

Ruby then break the silences. "Hey."

"Hm?" Adam looked at the girl while holding both of his bag that he retrieved it from Ryder when he dropped it on the road.

"Thanks for helping me with the robber back there even when I can bring them all down." Ruby said with a smile.

Adam smirked at that. "Don't mention it!"

"Back there, you look AWESOME! You were like punching and kicking and what you do at the roof…IT WAS INCREDIBLE!" She said it with the same enthusiasm that she shown at the interrogation room.

Adam was shocked by this but regained his usual emotionless look. "It's no big deal. I can do better than that…"

"Once again…thanks you…um…Adam right?" Ruby thanks the teen but she didn't know what his name is.

Adam looked at her. He then smiles that could've make a girl fall in love and the girl is right in front of him. "Adam Nighthowl. At your service…"

Ruby blushes as she looked at him. "Ruby Rose."

"So, could you tell me more about you?" Adam with a slight tint of red on his face.

"S-sure…why not!" Ruby smiled as they continue to walk towards her house.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **How do you like the first chapter of ARMY my own RWBY fanfiction? Well we are introduced by another two of my OCs and I sure that you can guess who is Ryder is based on. Now, if you'll excused me. I need to stop both Max and Yuuki from eating those treats from the refrigerator.**

 **Feel free to review any of my errors in this story because English is not my first language. I appreciate your help and concern. Oh! Feel free to leave sugestion.**

 **LunaticChild signing out!  
**

* * *

 **[NEXT TIME!]**

Adam looked at a familiar boy wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of orange pants. "Max?"

The white haired boy smiled at the Wolf Faunus. "You never change huh, Ad?"

"WHO THROW POPSICLE STICK AT ME?"

"Hey is it my turn to make appearance in this chapter?"

"You're breaking the fourth wall again!"

 **Chapter 2: New Friend, Old Friend! We Meet Again!**


	6. New Friend, Old Friend! We Meet Again!

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter Two: New Friend, Old Friend! We Meet Again!**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The one who said this and tackled Ruby for a BIG hug is a tall, and older blonde girl. She is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister. Right now, Ruby, Adam and newly addition of Yang were now on the ship that was heading towards the famous, Beacon Academy.

"Please stop," said Ruby as she gasping for air while Adam is beside her, looking out the window and his back were facing them.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang released the hug as you can see her features which is extremely beautiful for 17 year old girl.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean it was nothing? It was incredible! Everyone in Beacon will think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" said Ruby stated to Yang.

"Why are we talking about knees anyway?" Adam said without looking towards them.

"Yeah! What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah Ruby, what's up with you?" He turned his head but they can only saw his right side of his face as he looked at the red hooded girl.

"Of course I am excited…it just…" Ruby sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything!"

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-armed hug. "But you're special!"

They then heard sound of chains rattling on someone arms. They turned their head except Adam towards the direction and see a boy with a messy brown hair. He is wearing a white sweatshirt, showing some of his well-built body with a couple of scar on his arms. He had a pair of orange jumpsuit where he only use it for his pants while the top is tied on his waist. He also wore a black combat boot and his red eyes shone brightly in front of them.

But the things that grabs everyone attention is silver chains wrapped around on his arms. He looked the Wolf Faunus and smiled. He took out something in a pocket which is a snack branded Snicker and walked towards the group.

"Well, if it isn't the Wolfy? Remember me? The oldest of the four?" The new teen asked the boy.

Adam looked at the boy with a narrowed eyes before his eyes widened as something just struck in his head. "Max? As in Maximus D. Herculean?"

"That's the one!" He smiled at Adam while giving a thumbs up.

"It's been a long time!" Adam had his back facing towards the group.

"Come on! Gives your brother your hug!" He raised his arms up, rattling the chains in the same process.

"I can't!" Adam sweat heavily as he tried to smile at him which he receive a frown from the older teen.

"Okay, tell me what happen?"

Adam turned around and have a black eye on his left face. "This happen…"

"Never knew you're panda all along…"

"I'M A WOLF!" He exclaimed while received a laughed from the Chained Lunatic.

"And I'm guessing that the blonde right here do it?" Max pointed at Yang, who smiled sheepishly. "I knew it…"

"Yang, you know him?" Ruby asked her sister which she receive a nods.

"Yup! Hey sexy Lunatic! Looking good today?" Yang flirted the Lunatic but he didn't responded towards it.

"So how do you transformed into a panda?"

"Well…" Adam replied the question.

* * *

[Flashback]

Both Adam and Ruby finally made it to Ruby's house as she been escorted by the Faunus boy. Every time she looked at the boy, she couldn't help but blushed for the man with a calm expression on his face. It was hard to see him smiles at anyone even for a girl but this is the first time he ever do that!

"I'm home!" Ruby called out, trying to sound loud enough.

"Welcome back Ru-"Yang then saw something from her point of view. She noticed a scary but handsome looking Wolf Faunus boy besides her little sis and there only one thing in her mind. Blushing Ruby plus scary looking boy equals SOMETHING bad. Adam noticed it judging by the girl face but before he could say anything, he already flew away miles and hit a tree.

Yang punched Adam in the face really, really hard! "Get away from my little sister you CREEP!" She yelled as her eyes turned red and her hairs on fire…literally.

"Yang!" Ruby looked towards her fallen suite…NO! Just friend…yes…her new 'friend'!

Adam on the other hand, already have a broken back and a black eyes as he fell to the ground. "Can anything be any worse?" As he said it, the tree broke and fell down on top of him. "Déjà vu. This is bad karma I tell you…"

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Adam sighed while he received a back tap on his aching back by Yang as she smiled. "I'm sorry okay?"

"You don't need to remind me!" He massaged his back while Max shook his head and take a bit of the Snicker…without opening the wrap.

"Did you just…eat that with…it's wrapper?" Ruby asked the older boy while he chewing on it.

"There's no point telling him that! He have is own way to ways of eating…" Adam shook his head while Max continued to chew his 'snack'.

"Question, how do you meet Yang…and why are you wearing something that you'll receive from prison?" Adam asked the older boy.

"I ran away from the Atlasian Asylum…" He bluntly said it before took another bite of his Snicker. The moment was as silent as they can see tumbleweed rolling in front of them as they looking at the self-proclaimed Lunatic.

"You what now?" Adam looked at the boy with a confused face.

"Like I said…I ran away…more likely been enrolled in the academy by the headmaster then ran away from Asylum…anymore question?"

The moment of silent was interrupted by newscast on the VNN playing nearby showing the latest news about the Dust robberies happening all over the kingdom. And then, they showed the culprit face. The guy that Adam and Ruby faced last night, Roman Torchwick.

"And yet another robbery happened in the kingdom of Vale. Lead by none other than Roman Torchwick, who continues to evades the authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department," the woman on the news said as it showed the picture of Roman's mug shot on the screen.

"The police can't do anything about it..." Max finished his snack while looking at the screen.

"Yeah, Ruby and I almost got him but he escaped like a fly!" Adam sighed while looking at Ruby.

"We catch him next time!" Ruby smiled proudly which makes the Wolf Faunus smiled as well which caught both of Yang and Max attentions.

"Are you two…?" Before Max could've finish, Adam glared at the Lunatic.

"Maybe they do ~!" Yang sang as Ruby confused on what they're talking about.

Then the picture of Roman changed into protesting group of Faunus with a sign followed by the White Fang logo. Suddenly, the screen flickered a bit until it disappeared and by the hologram of the woman from yesterday.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh!"

"So that's her name…" Adam muttered while Max looked at the hologram, uninterested.

"You are all some of the privileged few who have what it takes to be the next Hunter and Huntress. And while our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, that would change in the matter of moments. But as the future protectors of this world, you have the duty to uphold the balance of this world. But by coming here, we are going to be the ones to help train you and give you knowledge to face the obstacles that may come your way. You are the next generation to become heroes and protect this world. Now, welcome to Beacon Academy." Said the hologram of Glynda as she disappeared.

Several of the student then gasped in awed as they looked outside included with the four teenagers as they looked out at the window.

"Look! You can see Signal from here!" Ruby said as Adam nodded while regaining his expressionless face. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's is our home now," Yang said as she placed an arm around Ruby.

"We sure will miss Savior, aren't we Wolfy?" Max asked the Wolf Faunus with a sad smile but the boy didn't answer the question. Adam ear's start to twitch as the group of teen heard one of passenger groaning and hunched over as the boy is running away to the back of the ship.

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Max said while looking the poor passenger.

"Air sickness," Adam observed the boy as he leaned against the wall while crossing his arms. "The boy aren't used to board a plane..."

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby said to them.

Max looked at the floor, more precisely, the sister's shoes as he moved out of the way. "Girls, you might've look at your shoes…There's something that you wouldn't like…"

Both of the girls looked at their shoes and saw some...liquid on it…a nasty one indeed. It's official, it's a puke! The girls shuddered at the sight of the nastiness of vomit.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Adam sighed and before smiled a little at Ruby. "This is going to be a long day for us…"

"Tell me about it." Max took out another Snicker and took a big bite from it.

Both of brother in arms looked at the scenery of the Beacon Academy. It was a large school looked like a castle than anything. It was really big with a couple of towers and castle looking buildings in the area, along with a statue out front of the school. But the largest part of the school is the clock tower. It were all loomed there and the whole thing rested upon top of the cliff.

* * *

As the airship landed, several of the students walked out from it and make their way towards the academy. The Vomit Boy from the earlier rushed out behind the group as he started to 'coughed' up his lunch into the trash can. Adam look at the boy with a sympathy and patted the man back. "There…there…let it out…"

Max shook his head as he walked with the sisters.

"The view of Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

"I have to agree." Max nodded as crossed his arms with the sound of his chains rattled.

Ruby than started to get so excited till she mysteriously turned into somewhat Chibi Ruby and have a starry-eyes on her face.

"What the…?" Max looked at the scythe-wielder girl with a confused face.

"Ohmygosh, sis! Look! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" Ruby said excitedly as she looked at her right side. She turned to the left and smile even wider. "And she's got a fire sword!"

"Easy there little sis," Yang pulled the hood of the red themed girl as she turned into her original self.

Adam arrived at the scene with his hand in his pocket. "Why are you so exaggerated looking all of that? They're just weapons."

"Just weapon?! They're an extension of our souls, they're part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby gushed.

"I've no comment…" Adam sighed.

"Why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby getting back to the girl's obsession.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose." Ruby said as she pulled out her weapon and hugged it. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people…but better…"

"Ruby, come on." Yang said with a sweat drop. "Why don't you go try and make friend of your own?" She suggested but Ruby look enticed by the offer.

"But why would I need friends when I have you and Adam? I mean Max is cool but I just met him!" Ruby asked pulling down her hood.

Max looked at the Wolf Faunus with grins but immediately shot down by a death glare by the younger boy.

"Well, actually my friends are here nowgottacatchupnotimetotalkseeyalaterMaxcomingwithmebye!" Yang quickly wrapped her hand around Max arms and spewed off before they vanished with a crowd of people towards the school. The speed of the group caused Ruby to start spinning around.

"Wait…YANG!" Max shouted but they already off to somewhere.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked dizzily as she slowed down her spin a fall back. Adam caught her before she hit the ground. "Uhg, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Wow Ruby, you need to calm…GAH!" Before Adam could finish, a person moving a cart seemed to be blind into the back of the Wolf Faunus. The boy fell onto the ground face first as his back stills hurts from the tree collision. "NOT THE BACK!"

Ruby turned her head and see a girl dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero display somewhat of a crest which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

The girl also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

The girl blue eyes narrowed at the two as her luggage fell off. "What are you doing?" She yelled at the two as Ruby helped Adam to get up.

"Oh I don't know. Getting hit by a cart that were being pushed by some blind girl who just yelled at us…Need to be more specific about this?" Adam asked with same expressionless face that he just regained after the fall. Seeing the luggage on the ground, Ruby picked up the closest one and handed it to her.

"Blind?" The girl yelled at the Wolf Faunus. "I'm not the one standing in the middle of the walkway like a statue! And give me that!" She then snatched the case from the Red Hooded girl.

"I'm pretty sure that this walkway is big enough for you to push your little cart out of our way…" He crossed his arms as he looked at the white haired girl.

"Do you know what this is?" The girl held the case towards the two.

"Uhhh…"

"It's a…case?"

"This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The Blind Ice Queen as was now referring to her as informed them, ignoring his response.

"Uh…"

"…Okay…"

"What are you brain dead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" The Ice Queen shook the can of Dust causing some to slip out. Adam rubbed his ears as his eardrums been damaged by the yapping.

"Geez, I know this is my fault, doesn't mean that you can gives me some speeches…" Adam looked away as his ears twitched and he immediately jumped back.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The girl asked before Ruby sneezed an explosion composed of different elements in her face.

"From that," Adam sighed from the damaged that have been caused.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl in white now covered in debris of the explosion shouted at them.

"You didn't say anything about firework…" He got up from his crouching position.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized standing there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment.

"What are you doing you dolt? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing now, we're here to fight monster so watch where you're going. And that goes for you as well!" She yelled at both of the teen.

"Question, is every word out of your mouth an annoying nag or is this your time of the month?" Adam asked the now red faced Ice Queen.

Suddenly, they heard a laughs from nowhere as they looked around the corner. A man wearing black suit walking towards their direction. He have dark blue shirt underneath it with a red tie. He wore a black combat boot that look like a vintage shoes for the rich. But for Adam, the teen had a familiar look for him as the boy have a white hair with a red streak on the red side.

The white haired boy smiled at the Wolf Faunus. "You never changed huh, Ad?"

"Raiden!" Adam and the teen both said the boy named Raiden as the same time. "Wait you know him?"

"Hello milady," He bowed in front of the Ice Queen. "We meet again."

"Please drop the formality when we were her." The girl smiled. The white haired girl then looked towards the two teenager with a glare. "But back to the business, what are you going to say about this situation?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess." Ruby shot back at the girl.

"You got it wrong little girl. It's..."

"It's heiress actually." A new voice joined in. A young girl with a long, wavy, black hair. Her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards and slightly tilted upwards at the ends. The girl wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow.

She wore black how-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black haired girl spoke.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said smugly.

"The same company for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partner." Black added her comment which leave the girl now named Weiss sputtered and stumbled over her words.

Adam was about to answer but suddenly something hit his head from the back. He looked at the object that have been thrown by unknown person. The object is…a Popsicle stick. "WHO THROW POPSICLE STICK AT ME?" The Wolf boy looked around the area.

"Oh no…" Raiden face palmed as he recognized the little object.

"WOW! That was sick burn!" Yet another sound came out of nowhere. "Hey, is it my turn to make appearance?"

Oh god…

"OH YES!" The boy came out wearing a white hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and an iron boot as he making his way towards the scene. He pulled out his hood to show his facial features which is navy blue hair, pale skin and piercing yellow eyes. "HELLO BEACON! I'm Yuuki Tora, a Certified G with a lowercase of n and you can't teach that!"

They all looked at the newcomer weirdly as the two male of the groups sighed at the boy action. "Badda bing! Badda boom! The Snow Boy is in the room!" Yuuki finally arrived while hugging both of the boy by the shoulder. "HOW YOU DOIN'?"

Adam look at the boy with expressionless look while Raiden sweat dropped. "Hey Yuuki…"

"Big Wolf! R.D. Lightning! It's been a long time without you my friend, and I tell you all about it when I see you today!" Yuuki smiled brightly.

"That's a song…" Adam sighed while Raiden laughed a little at the joke.

"Come on bro! The audience in the room who reading this fan fiction is totally loving me right now!"

"You breaking the forth wall again!" Raiden looked at him.

"It doesn't matter!" Yuuki released the hug and walked towards the girls. "So, who this Little Red and…Ice Queen…"

Weiss get frustrated with the nonsense and stormed away. Raiden shook his head and ran for her. "I got to go! Catch you later after this!" He shouted before following the white haired girl.

"I promise I'll make this up to you guys!" Ruby called after Weiss's retreating figure.

"Well I'm not!" Yuuki said with a smile.

"Figures…" Adam waved a little at them with his calm attitude.

"And you're Blake right?" Yuuki looked at the girl now named Blake. "We meet at the train months ago? Remember me? The boy who kick everyone in the room?"

Blake looked at the navy haired boy for a few moments before her eyes widened in shock. Her eyes begin to tear a little as she thought her disguise would be blown and she would be arrested.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys!" Yuuki looked at Adam and Ruby before holding Blake's hand. "But we should head out, Blake…in private…"

Adam raised an eyebrow in confusion on what the Ice Joker stated as they walked away from the scene leaving the wolf boy and the scythe-wielder girl in the area. "Well…not what I expected on our first day at Beacon…" Adam commented on the craziness that just happen.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" Ruby collapses on her back to the ground. "Welcome to Beacon."

"Come on, cheer up Ruby!" Adam said with a small smile on his face before giving a hand which Ruby took it. "Now, let's go find your sis-"

Before he could finish, he bumped with a tall boy with dark blue eyes that were emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wore black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

"I'm sorry…" Adam quickly apologized.

"It's okay." The blonde boy said with a smile.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked.

Jaune stood there and hung his head in silent. Adam narrowed his eyes before grins.

"I take that as a yes then?" Jaune nods a little.

* * *

[Timeskip by Vomit Boy! *been kicked by Jaune* OW!]

The group was now walking down Beacon walls filled with many trees and impressive architecture as they were having an interesting conversation.

"All I was saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune slightly whined as he looking at both of Adam and Ruby.

"Well, I think that Vomit Boy will going to stuck in people head for about a couple of month before it settle done…" Adam commented as he have expressionless face while having his hand in the pocket.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as she laughed at the boy.

"Oh yeah! What if I called you guys Crater Face and Scary Wolf!"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"And why do I have to do with this? How come I'm the scary one?" Adam narrowed at the blonde boy. Jaune shuddered by the glare from the wolf boy. "By the way, it's that Ice Queen fault! She was being careless and hit me on my injured back…"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jaune announced with pride.

"Do they?" Adam wondered and doubted about the declaration.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mother says that…never mind."

Ruby giggles while Adam shook his head for a bit before an awkward silence falls. "Okay…so…" Adam tried to say anything.

"So…I got this thing!" Ruby takes out Crescent Rose before stabbing it to the ground.

"Question, what's with this scythe stabbing on the ground obsession coming from?" Adam asked the red hooded girl.

The girl only giggled at the boy while having a small tint of red on her cheek.

Jaune jump back in shock. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"No, that's a shovel…Of course it's a scythe…" Adam sarcastically answered the Jaune.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

"A-wha?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"It's also a gun." Adam answered while looking at the weapon Ruby is holding.

"Oh! That's cool."

"Impressive indeed. A girl this small can use a dangerous weapon like a scythe with an incredible skill." Adam commented while looking at the weapon.

"I'm not small! For your information, I drink milk!" Ruby glared at the wolf which make him flinched but not from her anger, but the cuteness of the glare. "I am actually strong…AND fast, so you better not underestimate me!"

'Must resist…the cuteness!' He looked away with a big red blushed on his face. Jaune however, notice facial emotion of the wolf boy he didn't dare to say anything.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I, uh…" the blonde then unsheathes his blade. "I've got this sword!"

"Oooooooooooooh," Ruby said in awe while a reclaims his calm expression and looked at the weapon been held by Jaune.

"A broadsword…It's been ages since I see one before…" Adam said while examining it.

"Yeah and I also got this shield too!" Jaune states and then grabs his scabbard, raises his arm, and expands the metal into shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she reaches and touched the shield while Adam was beside her and continue to examining the weapon with…a monocles from…nowhere.

"Vintage I see…" He suddenly said it with a…fancy people kind of accent. "Very beautiful indeed…" [Think of British accent here]

Jaune began fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away." Explained Jaune.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune slumps down.

"Well, this is a very good design. Despite for its flaws on weight, it can give your hand a rest than carrying it all the time giving your exact comfort. The weight on your hand for a long time can make the acid come in your numb and make you tired by carrying it around all the time. With this contraption, it will be easy for you to bring it anywhere and anytime without losing some energy before battling a monster…Did I just gives a speech about the advantages of your shield?" Adam looked at them while blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Um…You kind…does…" Ruby answered it with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…Just…What I was thinking…hehe…" Jaune scratched his head as he either amazed or confused by the explanation.

"Well, I'm kind of dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard in designing it a bit.

"A little? You go WAY overboard on making the scythe…" Adam looked at the girl which he received a giggle from the red hooded girl.

"Wait! You made that?!" Jaune exclaimed in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs a bit. "Well I like it! And by judging by the look of Adam's face just now, he really likes it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheaths his sword while Adam rolled his eyes. Both of them said, "Yeah, the classics…"

Ruby then turned to Adam. "What about you?"

Adam looked at the little girl. "Me? Like Jaune…It's a family heirloom weapon so it's no big deal…"

"Oh come on Adam, please?" Ruby then looked Adam with the most dangerous weapon of all time right under Arthur Kirkland's Scones from Hetalia…THE PUPPY EYES!

Adam flinched at the girl as he tried to resist the power of the eyes. The keyword is 'Tried' as he become more and more lured towards the cuteness been shown by Ruby. Jaune however, enjoyed the sight of the proclaimed 'Scary Wolf' flinching against the girl's will.

"OKAY! OKAY! I show it!" Adam sighed as his fall before the almighty power of the puppy eyes. Adam then sheathes his weapons from his back. "But don't do the eyes again!"

"Nope!" She smiled as she looked at both of the old weapons on his hand but it still in a good condition. "Oh my…"

"Well…this is my dad's weapons. I named them Hollow and Soul." Adam twirled one of his swordgun around his finger before holding it properly. "Poorly designed…Yes…Is it useful...Yes…Does it transform…No and the most important question is…Is it heavy…A BIG YES!" He explained while pointing Soul up in the sky.

"You lying isn't?" Jaune asked the boy.

Adam smiled at Jaune, giving the blonde boy a shiver down to his spine, before turning it into a frown. "No…Want to hold it?" He said as held with its blade pointing at him.

Jaune hesitated to hold it as he touched the gun handle. Adam smirked before letting go his weapon, which Jaune immediately wobbled around from its heaviness. He tried to regain balance as he swing back and forth like swing in the playground before dropping the weapons on the ground, right in front of the Faunus boy.

"Wow! That is heavy!" Jaune panted in relieve after he let go the weapon. "How do you even carry that?"

Adam shrugged before picking it up…just using his LEG and caught it in midair. "Lot of practice and heavy lifting."

"Awesome. Can I hold it?" Ruby looked Adam in awe.

"I don't think you…DON'T! DON'T DO IT!" Adam tried to deny the girl but once again she use the weapon mass cuteness. "Okay! You can hold it but if you hurt, I warn you!"

Adam gives his Hollow to Ruby. Before he could let it go, Ruby already struggling to hold it as her face began to turn a little bit red.

"I don't think this such a good idea, Ruby." Adam sighed before taking it back and sheathes it back, much to the little girl dismay.

"Well, I thought of…re-designed my weapons so I can turn it from guns into swords and for me to carry it easily…" Adam massaged his back. "Cause my back is starting to hurt a lot from all of the heaviness and…crashes…"

"Can I…help?" Ruby asked while fiddling her fingers in a cute manner.

Adam blushed but remain his expressionless look. "I…guess….you can help since you built your weapon…"

"It's a date then!" Ruby smiled while Adam blushes even harder. "Why are you face red Adam?"

"N-Nothing!" Adam waves his arms in denial. Jaune looked away, tried not to laugh but a bit of it escaped from its mouth. "Are you laughing, Jaune?"

"What?!" Jaune jumped as he began to panic as he sees the hetero eyes of the wolf began to shine. "Um…I was just thinking…Where are we?"

Adam and Ruby suddenly looked around before looking at each other. "Oh no…" They both said.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Jaune sighed before putting his hand on his face.

[TO BE CONTINUED…]

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, that's end well and over 5000 words! I need to stop…but I can't…Well, what will happen in the next chapter of the ARMY. Like I said in the previous chapter, give your suggestion, tell me where I do wrong. There will be ship and as you can see I already set with The Little Red Riding Hood ship, if you know what I mean. So...See you later, amigos!**

 **Yuuki: FOLLOW THIS STORY OR I WILL FIND YOU GUYS AND…**

 **You're not Deadpool so…**

 **Yuuki: IT DOESN'T MATTER!**

 **I use Chloroform on Yuuki…its super affective!**

 **Yuuki: AHGAJGJA**

 **LunaticChild signing OUT!**


	7. This is Beacon

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 3: This is Beacon!**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

 **[Timeskip by WMC (Weapon Mass Cuteness)]**

The scene changed at the auditorium as everyone gathered in it. Max looked around the area to search for a certain Wolf Faunus. "Where is that Big Wolf?"

Suddenly a crash can been heard on top of the door of the auditorium as Adam flew through it and spun around in 360 degree before face planting himself on the good loving catching hard solid floor. "Ouch! That was not a way for making an impression…"

Yuuki, who is sitting beside the Chained Lunatic was laughing as hard as he suddenly fell from his sit, backward. "HAHA! We need to check it on an instant replay should we?"

Suddenly, the scene turns backwards as Yuuki is walking by the screen…What how did this happen?

"Good question! I break the 4th Wall if you guys notice!" Yuuki smiled. He then pushed a button on the remote as the scene began once more on the screen as it ended on Adam planting himself on the floor. "As you can see, Adam tried to do a dramatic entrance 101 by jumping by the window and spin around like a wheel but faill miserably. Let's see it again in slow motion!"

* * *

The scene is suddenly rewinds by a simple touch of the button. Yuuki press the button once more and the scene move forward but on a slow motion. "It's a perfect spin by Mr Nighthowl ten point from the judge Jaune, Ruby and Max but the he flopped in the end. So the final point from the judges is…"

Ruby and Jaune take out zero card while Max took out a sign that's says 'Get Him out Here!'

"Oh! Unfortunate for our hero…" Yuuki about to finish until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Adam with a death glares. The Snow Boy smiled sheepishly before running away from the scene.

* * *

Max shook his head as Ruby and Jaune came in the auditorium by the door. "Is that really necessary?" He asked his brother-in-arm.

"Well, master once said 'If you want to make impression, jump through the window!' That's why I do that…thing…"

"It's an idiom…" Max sighed. Even the self-proclaimed Lunatic have hard time to handle this craziness. He took out another Snicker and eat it with its wrapper.

"Did that man just-"

"Yes Jaune, Max is eating snack without ripping the wrapper off." Adam answered the boy questions.

"Wait, who is he again?" Jaune shuddered when he heard the name.

"Max? What's the matter?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"That man is a convicted criminal in Atlas. One day, he turn himself in at the Atlesian Prison and turns it upside down, turning it half of the prisoners into patients in an Asylum. Some says he some sort of demon, try to turn people into his personal slave and control the world!" Jaune whispered at Ruby and Adam which gained the Chained Lunatic attentions.

"That's some stupid skadoddle you doing right there…" Adam said while earning some looked by the people nearby.

"What is skadoddle?" Jaune asked.

"It's some kind of…old kid's code for 'pranks'. You got the idea." Adam shrugged as he looked at Jaune. "For examples, instead of Vomit Boy, I will call you Slemmy Boy. Slemmy is 'nasty' in this particular language."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true. Watch!" Adam looked at Max with expressionless look. "Hey bro, this the Slemmy Boy we met at the plane earlier!"

"Hello there Slemmy Boy!" Max greeted the blonde, making him more depress than usual.

"Hey guys!" Ruby then noticed Yang waved at them. "Over here! I saved you some seats for you!"

"Oh, hey I got to go. I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby excused herself and ran towards Jaune. Max followed her from the back and continue to chew his snack.

"It's nice to meet you Slemmy Boy...and yes, just like I said, it's going to stuck about a week…or a month, depends on the situation." Adam smiled before walking away with Max and Ruby.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl and a scary yet good looking boy to?" Right as Jaune said, a girl with a red hair looked at the boy with slight of an interest.

Back at the group, Max was forced by Yang to sit beside her while Adam just sat beside the Lunatic. Ruby sat at the opposite side of Adam as she was sitting next to Yang.

"So how's first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby. "Or should I said 'first date'?"

Adam blushed at the word and looked away while Max smirked at the reaction been given by the Wolf Faunus.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby gave Yang an angry look.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang back up a bit. "Thought you having some fun alone time with the Wolf Boy."

"Oi!" Adam exclaimed with a glares.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?" Ruby explained, struggling to remember some events.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said, smiling broadly.

Ruby then scoffed. "I wish! Adam suddenly been hit at the back by some crabby girl's cart filled with luggage, and then she yelled at him, and then I exploded, and the she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, and just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Well, I'm not…except for the yelling part." Adam then noticed a certain someone or two behind Ruby. "Oh…Oum…"

"YOU!" Weiss shouted, standing behind the little red.

"Hey gentlemen…and ladies as well…" Raiden waved at group of teens.

Ruby quickly jumped into Yang's arm in shock. "Oh, god, it's happening again!"

"Déjà vu I tell you…" Adam said.

"Sup Raiden, how you doing?" Max asked from the other side while looking at the suited man.

"Fine as always, thanks for asking, Max." Raiden smiled as he walked towards the boy and sat beside Adam while taking out a book from his back pocket, a small book.

"Still a bookworm are you?" Adam asked, ignoring another speech by Weiss.

"Hey, it's the only way for me to stay calm from…you know…my problem…" Raiden opened the book and began to read but he had a difficult time. "Uh…my eyesight became blurry since last year…couldn't even read the small part of the book…"

"You need some glasses!" Someone under them give a glasses from nowhere which Raiden just took it and put it on.

"Ah…Much better…" Raiden smiled before he realized something. He looked down and see the navy haired boy.

"Sup R.D. Lightning!" Yuuki shouted as the Lightning Swordsman jumped in fright to another empty sit right beside him as Yuuki stood up and sat between Adam and already frightened Raiden. "Looks like the gang is back! Aren't I'm right?"

"Yes it does!" Max said with a grins as Raiden tried to regains his composure while Adam looked at Ruby and Weiss conversation.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss lectured.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." Said Yang while putting Ruby back to her sit.

"Well, it's actually kind of your fault that Ruby blew you up! And you hurt my back!" exclaimed the Wolf Faunus.

"Calm down, Wolf. It's just an accident." Max tried to control the situation.

"His kind of right you know!" Yuuki agreed with Adam as he pulled out his Popsicle from his pocket and start taking a bite of it.

"You realize that you're provoking him right?" Raiden looked at the Ice Cream Lover with a deadpanned look.

"Nope!" Yuuki answered it cheerfully before he took another bite of his icy cold treat.

Yang then in between Ruby and Weiss. "Okay, obviously it looks like we need a fresh start on introduction."

Ruby nodded while Adam grunted loudly as he looked away. The little red turned at the heiress and held out her hand. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can go paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically as she pointed to Jaune who heard the words that been given by the Ice Queen herself.

"That's harsh…" Yuuki said while Raiden sighed at his friend attitude.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby smiled at her.

With a dead silence under a glare, Weiss said, "No."

"Really harsh indeed…" Yuuki looked at the red haired girl with sympathy. Adam glared at the girl in white as they can heard growl coming from the wolf.

"Easy there Big Wolf! We don't want to grow more attention!" Max warned the boy as he back down towards his sit.

The sounds of a microphones back feed cut off the gang as Professor Ozpin, Glynda and Ryder stood on stage.

"I'll…keep this in brief." Ozpin started off. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin ended his speeches as he walked away from the podium. Glynda then take thes the mike and began to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Oh come on! I don't get to speak anything yet!" Ryder said as he followed the witch and walked away side by side.

The rest of the student then decided to either chatter with each other, or go someplace else before they had to go to the Ballroom.

"Huh. That was easily the best assembly I ever attended." Yuuki stated.

"It's because you hate speech…" Raiden deadpanned at the Certified Gn.

"He seemed out of it. Almost like something else was bothering him." Yang commented.

"Maybe he didn't get his coffee?" Adam said while looking at them.

"Or maybe he really need to fart but didn't want to do it in public?" Yuuki deducted as he wears some sort of detective clothes from an old detective shows out of nowhere.

"I'm highly doubt that's the case…" Max looked at the young 'detective' as he was thinking that he was bluffing. "You must be skadoddling…"

"I am not!"

"I'm a natural blond you know." Jaune stated to Weiss in a sad attempt to flirt the girl. The white clad girl face palmed and let out an exasperated sigh at the attempt. Raiden glared at the boy for some reason and walked near the girl.

"Sorry mister, you're near her discomfort…" He exclaimed making the boy walked back a bit.

"Are you some sort of bodyguard?" Jaune asked while Adam shook his head.

"This is going to be a long day…a really long day…"

 **[Timeskip by Raiden the Lightning Butler!]**

* * *

The boy's gang wondered if there was going to be dividers in the room since having a massive amount of hormonal teenagers, both boy and girl, all sleep in the same room would be so stupid, he doubted that the headmaster will let it slide…. Apparently, the grey haired professor thought that having everyone sleep in one room would be great!

The gang sit beside each other near Yang and Ruby who is writing a journal. Ruby wore a black tank-top with heart-shaped wolf head in front with white pajama pants decorated with heart and blindfold. Yang wore an orange tank-top with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang yelled out as she plopped onto her sleeping bag.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby noted as she wrote to her friends back at Signal.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she stared at several of the boys without shirts wrestling around and flexing at different girls. Jaune apparently chose comfort over looks as he walked out in a full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest, causing Yang to look away towards the boy gang and her cheeks turns bright red. "Oh my…Sexy…"

Adam is now topless with a very lean body and an average muscular type which shows his six-pack without even flexing it. At least he still have black sweat pants with red rose decoration on it. Raiden is like Jaune, choosing comfort from the looks but it still gains some attention from the slim fit kind of shirt his wearing, showing his well-built body perfectly without opening his shirts off.

Max is still wearing his attire but is now shirtless, showing his well-built body. There is couple of scars on it, making it more badass for the boys and sexy for the ladies nearby. He practiced his boxing move with Yuuki, who is wearing some sort of black sweatshirt with a word that said 'Certified Gn' on it and pants which is perfect for breakdancer. The Snow Boy dodges the barrage of punches by the Boxer with an ease.

"You're holding back do you?" Yuuki asked, jumped across Raiden who is trying to read his book with the stare from the ladies. Adam on the other hand, is running away from the groups of people who are trying to pet his head…and his body...

"STAY BACK! I WARN YOU!" Adam continued to run and hide beside Max who is stretching his muscles before moving away from the crowds of girl. "You traitor!" The Wolf Faunus growled a little and ran again from the raging hormonal teenage girl.

"It's not my responsibility." Max sighed before plopping himself down on his own sleeping back.

"Just ignore the commotion…" Raiden closed his book go for a good night sleep.

"You on your own Big Wolf!" Yuuki exclaimed before joining in with the others.

"You guys are Dick Grayson!" Adam dodges from the incoming tackle from one of the girl and plopped himself beside Ruby. "Help me…."

Yang grinned at the wiggling tail of the wolf. "I have an idea!"

"I sense a bad vibe coming from you…Just make it quick already!" Adam said while swatted some people with his leg while his face buried in the pillow.

Yang whispered at Ruby for the 'great' idea. Ruby smiled in agreement before grabbing the ears of the Wolf Faunus for herself. "MINE~!"

Adam's head shot out in shock as he heard a sudden squeak coming out from the boy. The boy blushed as hard as he face is redder than Ruby's cloak if she bring it here. "Oh…god…"

"Back off girls! I claimed him first!" Ruby proudly announced as the girls sighed in desperation as they miss the opportunity of the lifetime.

"Thanks for the help…Rubes…But can you let my ears go now?" He tried to say it in calm manner but the girl is now touching the most sensitive part of the Wolf Faunus.

"Oh. Sorry!" Ruby released her grips as the boy sighed in relieve.

"Thanks!" Adam sat up and look at the girl in red and try to forget the certain event. "So, what's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised them all about Beacon and how things are doing." She answered while continued to write her letter.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang nearly squealed as a pillow hit her face, courtesy of Ruby.

"Headshot…" Adam said it with his now regained expressionless face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted angrily at her sister.

"What about Jaune? He's…nice. There you go! Plust one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said, trying to cheer up Ruby.

"What about me? A stray dog looking for sympathy?" Adam glared at Yang.

"Oh! You more than friend, sweetheart!" Yang teased as she then receive another pillow, now courtesy of Adam.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one…" Ruby turns on her back.

"At least someone remember me…" Adam sighed before looking up towards the ceiling.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one enemy…" Yang then had a teasing smile on her face. "…and a future boyfriend!"

Adam growled a little before gnawing on the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked the boy.

"Release my tension without hurting anybody!" He continue to chew the pillow without shredding it.

"Cute!" Yang and Ruby said it at the same time.

"NOTHING CUTE ABOUT THIS!"

"Actually bro, it's kind of cute if you look at it…" Max answered from the other side.

"Not you too!" Adam stopped his gnawing and looked away…still with his cute impression. More likely a new breed, Chibi Adam has born…without him realizing it.

Yuuki suddenly got up and captured the Wolf Faunus picture with his Scroll before going back to his sleep. "Hehehe…" He laughed between his snores showing that he was fast sleeper.

Max took something out of his right pocket and throw it at Adam who caught the object with his right hand. The Wolf Boy looked at the object and open the wrapper before he took a bite of it. "Really bro? Snicker?"

"You're not yourself when you're hungry." Max laughed before closing his eyes.

Adam turned back into his 'Cool Guy' mode as he lay on his sleeping back before looking towards a candle being lighten up nearby. The sister also noticed it as they looked at girl in a black yukata with grey and white as a secondary colour setup leaning against the wall, reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby stated.

"You know her?" Yang asked her sister.

"More like my friend Yuuki does." Adam said with his eyes closed.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Adam chuckled quietly as he chose to ignore the situation and tried to sleep. 'It's been a long a day at the Beacon and we don't even started with it yet!' He thought. 'Meeting new faces and even my brothers in arms. Well, this semester might've been interesting!' He slowly drifted into his sleep but rudely been interrupt by a sound of argument.

The Wolf boy sat up and glared towards the place girls who is arguing. "Oi, some of us need some sleep over here so better end your stupid argument or I'll ended it for you guys!" Adam ordered from his sleeping bag and saw Ruby, Yang…and Weiss! "YOU AGAIN!"

"And why must be you from all of this people!" Weiss looked at Adam who is glaring like a predator.

"Why you…AGH!" Adam gnawed his pillow once again in frustration gaining some 'aw' sound from Yang and Ruby. Weiss and Black however, almost spitted the words out. "…Hitchcock…" Adam sighed before going back to sleep.

The black haired girl wanted to continue reading but the three already (plus one if you want) interrupted. She ended up the night by blowing off the candle, making it dark and peaceful, for our four heroes…and heroines for to have a night out.

* * *

 **[Adam's Dream]**

 _A little Wolf Faunus boy ran towards a place named Saviour Academy like he was chasing a time itself. He ran as fast as he could to reach a certain place in the area. "Master! Master!" The boy shouted loudly as he continue to run towards the main building of the academy. "MASTER! Where are you?"_

 _He fall down towards on the dusty ground as a rain started to pour down on him. He tried to stood up but he fall down due to an injury on his left knee. "Agh…Ma-master!" The boy cried as tear starts to roll up from his eyes but due to the rain, it was not visible._

 _A sound of footsteps coming towards the fallen Faunus boy as he almost crawls up near the main building. He suddenly been picked up by someone who is bigger and older then him. He couldn't tell because the man face been covered up by a mask as the grinned at the boy. "I'm asking you…What's my name?"_

" _#...#…#######" The boy shouted in front of the man before being thrown into the room. The doors broke down due the thrown. He coughed up some blood as the man walked towards the boy with a same grins on his face. "My name is…####. AND YOUR MY…"_

 **[Adam's Dreams ended]**

* * *

Adam shoots up from his sleeping bed, sweating heavily as he looked around the area which is everyone is still sleeping due to his Faunus eyes. "Not again..." He panted as put both of his hand on his head. "What does that mean? Who is him? WHAT IS HIS NAME?" He whispered in anger as tear starts to fall down on his cheek.

"A-Adam? Why aren't you asleep? Tomorrow is our initiation?" Ruby got up as she rubbed her eyes and see Adam who is…crying? She open up her eyes and walked sat beside him without interrupting anyone sleep. "Adam…are you crying?"

"…No…" Adam wiped off his tears as his eyes were now red. "Someone poked my goddamn eyes!"

"That's Skadoddle yo!" They could heard someone whispered and sat in front of Adam. The boy had a serious face on his once cheerful face. They boy that we talking about is, Yuuki but he's not in a happy mood as he was now worried for his friend. "I know trouble when a see one…"

"It's nothing…Just…go back to sleep!" Adam growled as some of his tears escaped from his eyes.

"You're not okay, tell us Adam what is it?" Ruby looked the Wolf Faunus with a worried eyes of her owns.

"You got the same dream are you?" Yuuki asked with a serious tones, which different and more mature from the tones we used to hear.

"It just…how do you know?" Adam looked at the Snow Boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 4th Wall Breaker, it my part time job…" The boy said it proudly before earning a glares from the older boy. "Okay…It's kind of creepy as well…"

"It's just a stupid nightmare…That's all! You guys don't need to worry about it!"

"It was recollection of your memories, Big Wolf. And you know it!"

"Dream is just a mind games Adam, same goes to nightmares." Ruby put her hand on boy's own hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You can just ignores it or embrace the fear so it never comes back."

"But this dream…it's…I don't know what to say…" Adam sighed.

"Right now you need a good night sleep, Adam."

"She's right you know. You need all the energy you can get for the trial tomorrow." Yuuki smiled before walking back towards his sleeping area. "Now wipe does tear of if you're a man!" He whispered before falling back to sleep.

"That was fast…" Adam looked at the younger boy before looking at the Ruby who is now sleeping closer towards him. Her soft hand still holding the Wolf Faunus own hand as he received a big red blushed and tried to shrugged it off. He lay down on his sleeping bag and looked at the little red before he closed his eyes. "Good night…Rubes…"

"Good night…Adam…" She replied with a smile as she hold his hand even tighter and both of them drifted back for their own beauty sleep. But unknown to them a silhouette looking at both of the teen outside of the ballroom window with a big smile.

* * *

"What nice couple, don't you think so Summer?" A Wolf Faunus wearing a black brown coat with one big swordsgun strapped on his back. Beside him was a ghostly figure of a woman in a white coat looking at the teen with her own smile.

" _They've grown…never thought that they would've meet here at all place…_ " The woman named Summer have a face resembled Ruby with a longer black hair with a red on its tip. While the Wolf man resembled Adam, only slightly taller and have a goatee on his chin while his sideburn where blonde in colour.

"Fancy meeting you guys here!" They heard a man sound coming from behind him as they can see Ryder wearing a green long coat and black and orange scarf covering up his neck and also his mouth. He didn't wore his usual dark shades, showing of his blue bright eyes at the both adult.

"Summer Rose and Danish Nighthowl. Both individual that never thought meeting again.

"Ryder Hunt, my old friend!" Danish smiled before hugging the slightly smaller boy into a big hug. "How you're doing at Beacon?"

"Not good as you trying to crush my RIB!" Ryder whispered while struggling for some air. Summer just giggled at both of the men who is trying to crush each other to death with just a hug…okay maybe one of them near death.

Danish let go up his hug while awkwardly laughing at his Faunus brethren. "Hehe…Sorry?"

"I don't get it…where your son get sarcastic plus cool guy mood from?" Ryder put his hand on his face as he tried to remember his friend attitude is childish THAN him.

"…My wife?" Danish shrugged as he looked at the moon.

The Fox Faunus looked at Summer. "And I still don't get it, why we can see her even though she is dead?"

"Some Faunus can see ghost. That's my theory!" Danish exclaimed while Summer nodded at the facts been given.

"And I approved this logic!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ryder sighed. "Back to business…when are we going to continue with our plan?"

Danish and his ghostly friend now had the serious look on their face. "We start off with you training does kid...The Hunt Way…"

"Wow, wow, wow! What just a second! Me?! Teaches them the Hunt Way? You got to be kidding me right?" Ryder looked at the Wolf Faunus looking as if he was joking.

"In this matter, no." Summer answered the Fox Faunus. "We need you to teach them...included my child and her team after the initiation tomorrow."

"What happen if they're asked me the reasons to train them?" Ryder looked at the sleeping teenagers. "Doesn't that gain some suspicion from everyone in this school!?"

"Sooner or later they will know the 'plan'." A new sound come from behind them as they all looked around towards the headmaster of the Beacon. "Greetings Danish."

"Hello, Coffee Lover!" Danish cried who his mouth been clamped by the Fox Faunus.

"They are still sleeping!" Ryder said even though he almost laughed at the nickname.

"Indeed, Mr Hunt. You need to teach them the Hunt Ancient Method of Survival towards some of the students. But the most importantly, the boy." Ozpin said while looking at Adam. "He have the same aura as you Mr Nighthowl…but even stronger…"

"I thought that I lost him…after that night…" Danish looked at his son with a sad smile as he feel a hand on his shoulder. The hand is owned by the ghostly figure of Summer with a look of sympathy on her face.

"Master already teaches the basics…" Ryder looked at his former comrade. "We need to continue his legacy…"

Ozpin nods. "So we all agreed to continue with the plan?" All of adults nods as sun starts to rise up. "You better starts moving Mr Nighthowl...you son weren't ready to meet with you."

"You have no idea how long I waited for that moment…" Danish smiled before turned into a big black wolf and ran away through the jungle as Summer followed him from the back.

"See you later Hunt!" Summer waved before disappearing in the thin air.

Ryder returned the wave before looking at Ozpin. "So…" He puffed as he tried to say a single word that he almost laughed. "Coffee Lover…"

"Yes, Mr Hunt?" Ozpin looked the Fox Faunus.

"How do we even see Summer even though she is a ghost now?" The Fox raised an eyebrow towards the headmaster.

"I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about, Mr Hunt…" Ozpin just walked way as the Ryder following him from back.

"Are you seriously tell me that you can't see her?"

"You must be delusional. Want some coffee at my office?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Okay spills it out!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't make me hide your coffee like last time!"

They continued to walk as sun keeps shining on them. "OZPIN TELL ME!" Well…This is going to be an interesting semester indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A little shorter than the previous chapter buts who cares! Oh, we're now introduncing the new character…Danish Nighthowl. The father of out protagonist himself! Well, what is this plan is all about? And how can Ryder and Danish, probably Ozpin can see a ghost like Summer? When do I step giving question?**

 **Adam: Question, what is the plan?**

 **Yuuki: HEY! I'm the one who supposed to break the wall! BREAK THE WALL NOW! *cue Chris Jericho theme song***

 **I needed to drink some coffee…**

 **LunaticChild is OUT!**


	8. The Test

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 4: The Test**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

As the morning starts to arise, the gleam from it glow's entered the auditorium where's the four boys were sleeping.

"GODDAMMIT! Who turns the light on!?" Yuuki shots up from his sleeping bag as he looked around the area.

"That's the sun, Yuuki…" Raiden yawned as he rubbed his eyes before reaching his glasses.

They also heard a chanting of "Its morning!" by a girl with an orange hair towards a boy who wore green attire.

Max didn't say anything and just sat up. He then stretched some parts of his body before looking at the still sleeping Wolf Faunus. "Wake up, Adam! It's time for…morning…exercise?" He looked at the boy with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter Max?" Raiden looked at the Lunatic before looking at Big Wolf. "Cliché…but wow…"

"What is it now? HOLY COW!" Yuuki shouted as he looked at Adam, waking up some of the student from their sleep. "IT IS CHRISTMAS BLOODY MIRACLE!"

"It's not Christmas…" The Lightning Swordsman deadpanned at Certified Gn.

Adam woke up from all of the shouting coming out from his friends. "What the…Why you guys were shouting?" He said it with his eyes closed.

"You may open your eyes and see it yourself…" Max said while looking away while muttered, "He is so dead…"

Adam slowly open up his eyes and see a blushing Ruby right in front of him. "Hey Rubes…" He closed his eyes before he reopened as he realized something. Right now, he was laying on top of the sleeping bag, in front of Ruby with his arms around her. He immediately stood up and look away as his face was exact same color as Ruby's cloak.

"G-Good m-morning Ruby!" Adam said without even looking at the girl.

"M-Morning…Adam…" Ruby sat up from her sleeping bag and look down at her fiddling hand, avoiding from looking at the Wolf Faunus with her blushing face.

"Morning to you too Nighthowl!" Adam heard a female sound as he also heard some cracking nearby. Turns out, the woman is Yang, who was now…how could you have says…Angry from the look of it as her eyes turned red. She asked, "What did you do to my sister~?"

Adam shuddered from the look of the Ruby's older sister as he turns his head towards his friends and mouthed, 'Help me!'

Max was already gone from the scene while Raiden stood up and looked at him.

"You on your own…" He opened up his book and began to read it as he walked away from the auditorium.

Yuuki on the other hand, encouraging Yang with a picture of Adam and Ruby holding their hand together last night…where he got from out of nowhere. He was holding his Scroll up in the air as he ready to record the beating. "Oh, don't mind me! I'm just a friendly neighborhood cameraman!"

"Dick Grayson!" were Adam's last word before him facing up the wrath of Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Certified Gn Cameraman Service!]**

After the beating, he was now looking at the mirror with his right eye, now blackened by the big punch from the woman in yellow. "Ouch…this is going to take a while for the bruise to go…"

"No kidding…" Raiden was already wearing his attire. He looked at the damage on the Wolf Faunus face while he buttoned his suit before walking away.

"You really have hard time with the ladies, huh." Max said in one of the toilet stall.

"You have no idea Max…" Adam sighed before putting on his jacket and looked at the 4th Wall Breaker. "And why you aren't ready yet?"

"This is boys bathroom right?" Yuuki brushed his teeth while looking away from the mirror in front of him.

"Why you ask?" Adam deadpanned before looking at the direction where the Yuuki is looking.

They now looked at the boy from earlier as the girl was now accompanied him on brushing their teeth together…which is kind of awkward for the two boys.

"Is that's why Max is in the stall for a long time?"

"Yup!"

The boy in green looked at them with a 'Help me!' face. They responded by doing their own face which says 'You on your own' before walking out from the bathroom.

"Guys! Are you leaving without me?" Max asked but no one responded his calls. "Guys? Damn it…"

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Awkward Bathroom Moment]**

At the cafeteria, Adam put a pack of ice on his blackened eyes while sitting with the groups. Even though he still had his calm face plastered on it, but the damaged had already done. The story about him being punched by a girl in the face is already spreads in entire school.

"This is not what I imagined for my morning to begin!" The wolf boy sighed as he looked at his friend with eyes.

"This how the author imagine it for you!" Yuuki smiled while eating his favorite ice treats, the ice cream stick…on one big plate.

"Who can eat a large amount of snacks?" Raiden asked while looked beside him and saw the Max already had one box of Snicker on the table. "I stand corrected."

"Hey! It's my favorite dish and you can't teach that!" Yuuki opened up the wrapper and took a bite of it.

Max shrugged and took a bite of his Snicker and as usual, he ate it without opening the wrapper, earning some of the students look.

* * *

 **[TO MANY TIMESKIP!]**

In the locker room, Adam walked towards the locker near Ruby and Yang, who is still glaring at him from the recent event as he took out his Hollow and Soul and sheathes it in its cover.

"Hey Panda…"

"I'm a wolf!" Adam glared at the girl in yellow attire as she scratches the back of her neck while looking at him.

"I want to…apologies for my…behavior this morning…" Yang looked at Adam while Ruby opened her locker and retrieved her Crescent Rose. "The punch…those it still hurt?"

"Well, how could I say…Yes…?" Adam answered, making the girl guiltier of her action. "But…I forgive you. You were being your protective self…like last time…"

"Hehe…" Yang smiled sheepishly and give her hand towards Adam for a handshake. "So we cool?"

"There's no beef between us." The boy shake her hand before looking towards the girl in red. "You seems excited as always?"

"Because now, there's no more awkward small talk and getting know people, today I get to let go of my sweetheart to do the talking," Ruby cuddled her weapon as the Wolf Faunus deadpanned.

'Sweetheart?' He thought.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one taking this initiation. If you want to grow up, you're have to learn how to work together." Yang said to her sister.

"Ugh! You sound like dad!" Ruby said before putting her weapons back in the locker. "First of all, what does meeting other people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to grow up! I drink milk!"

"Meeting other people is important even in a fight. You need to know the person before you can work together as teammates. You need to gain their trust and honor to fight for your lives if you want your butt to be saves when yours beloved Crescent Rose aren't around!" Adam said while leaning against the locker door.

"Not you too, Adam!" Ruby pouted.

"What? I'm stating the obvious. Besides, you do need people to grow. Who gives you the education you need? Who train you to be a scythe wielder? Who helped you socialize with me and Jaune? The people…Did my demon named genius just came out?"

"Why you called your genius a demon?" Yang asked the wolf Faunus.

"…I don't know…" Adam shrugged while yawned a bit.

"But Ruby, what about when we form a team?" Yang asked.

"I-I don't know. I'll be joining Adam's team…" Ruby looked away. "But judging by the look of his friends, maybe they already decided to be a team. So, that's mean I'll be joining your team Yang…or something?"

"Uh, maybe you should be joining someone else team?" Yang suggested as she strokes her hair.

"Wow, too soon!" Adam looked at the blonde girl.

"My dear sister Yang, are implying that you don't want to be with me!?" Ruby puts her hands on her hips while pouting and glaring at her sister.

"By judging by her tone, she didn't want you to be with her team…" Adam said before being punched at the face, yet again! But he didn't flew away like usual. "OW! What's for that for?"

"What of course not!" Yang chose to ignore the wolf boy and waving her hand innocently. "I just thought, I don't know…break out of your shell."

By hearing that, Ruby stepped back in disbelief. "What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely – "

"Ridiculous!" Jaune exclaimed and finish what Ruby was about to say from out of nowhere, holding a piece of paper and looking for his locker. He was followed by Yuuki who is also looking at a piece of paper. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!"

"Hey! Mine is at 666! That's far more ridiculous and yet…dangerous for all of sudden…" Yuuki looked at the blonde boy with his Popsicle on his right hand. "My ice sense were tingling!"

"I would've remembered to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?" Jaune sighed while Yuuki took another bite of the ice treat.

"I don't know…karma?" He shrugged.

As the unlucky duo kept looking for their respective locker, they walked by Weiss, Raiden and a girl with a red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had a vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshade around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on?" Weiss asked the girl who is now named Pyrrha while Raiden was besides her. "I'm sure everyone must eager to unit with such a strong, well know individual, such as yourself!"

"I'm not," Raiden said without a slight interest of the Sparta girl.

"Well, it because you been hanging up with those…weird boys…" Weiss said while they heard a sound of 'Hey!' from far away.

"They were my friends from the old academy that I once attended." Raiden said with a smile appeared on his face. "Why wouldn't I be happy to meet them?"

"Hm," Pyrrha thought it out for a bit. "I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, Raiden and Pyrrha. I was thinking maybe we three could be a team together." Weiss suggested while looking at her friend.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha seems to agree with the offer by Weiss.

"Great!" Weiss smiled before looking away from the both of Raiden and Pyrrha. 'This will perfect! The smartest girl in the class combined with a strongest girl and the fastest boy in the class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"

The white haired girl thought while having an evil smirk plastered all over her face. Her dream will be crushed when she heard a single word coming out from a certain boy. "As grand as it sound, I must decline your offer,"

Weiss looked at Raiden in disbelief as she making sure that her friend was joking. "Why Raid?"

"Weiss, my friends and I go way back when I was at the academy. We know each other like the palm of our hand. For example…" Raiden leaned backward for a bit, confusing the girls near him. Suddenly, a piece of pie came fly forward in front of them as it hit the locker nearby. "Better luck next time, Yuuki!"

"Oh man!" They heard someone grunted as Raiden lean forward.

"This proves my point!" He smirked looking at the pouting Weiss.

"You guys know what else is great?" A familiar voice said nearby as Jaune leaned against the locker behind of Weiss. "Me."

"Oh…it's you…" Raiden glared at the blonde haired boy.

Weiss turned around and looked at the said boy.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss became more irritated.

Pyrrha however, greeted the boy with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"Yeah, yeah." Instead of replied the kindness of the girl, he pushed her and Raiden away before looking at the heiress. "So Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day" The boy said it while flexed some muscles.

Raiden groaned at the boy stupidity over a sarcastic comments. "You must been mistaken. It was sarcasm!"

"Well, for you." The blonde boy denied Raiden attempt to make him go away. "You just jealous because she was complementing me."

"Oh for the love of Oum!" Raiden sighed.

'I really want to punch the boy!' A voice said in the white haired boy mind. 'He is stupid!'

'Jack, violent isn't going to solve anything…' Raiden tried to calm as his hand was already clenched tightly.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said as she face palmed.

"Don't worry, no need to embarrass." Jaune smiled proudly while Raiden just looked away.

'I'm going to be sick!' Jack exclaimed in Raiden's mind.

'No shit Sherlock!' Raiden rolled up his eyes.

"So, been hearing rumors about teams," The blonde look at the white clad girl with a big smile. He then suggested, "I was thinking, you and me would be a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually," Pyrrha interrupted Jaune's poor attempt of flirting with Weiss, giving a smile for the Lightning Swordsman. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say?" Its Jaune turns to interrupt the red haired girl. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss finally joined the conversation. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel~!" Jaune answered.

"This is Pyrrha," Raiden stated while pointed at the Spartan girl.

"Hello again." The girl responded by waved at the blonde boy.

"Pyrrha graduated, top of her class at Sanctum." Raiden continued to explain the situation to the boy.

The boy answered the Lightning Swordsman with a simple sentence, "Never heard of it."

Both of Weiss and Raiden groaned in unison with latter hit his head on the locker door. "Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament, four year in a row! A new record."

"The what?"

Weiss were now mad and shouted, "She's the one who's in the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereals!"

"That was you?" Jaune now have a shocked after knowing the identity of the Spartan woman. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Wow, what a shocker…" Raiden sarcastically commented while rubbing his temple after he hit his head on locker. "Ow…not worth it…"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha smiled at the boy as he finally recognized her. "Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"I wonder why…" Raiden look at Pyrrha.

"After hearing all of this, do you think you're in a position to ask Pyrrha to be on your team?" Weiss asked the boy who suddenly slumped down.

"I guess not. Sorry…" Jaune said it with a sad tone. Raiden now feels sorry with his behavior as he was jealous of the boy flirty act towards his best friend…wait did he really jealous? Why do he jealous of the mere act?

"Actually, Jaune…" Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder on her attempt to cheer him up. "I think you'd make a great leader."

"She's right you know…" Raiden said while leaning against the locker. "You may have the potential of becoming the most successful yet powerful leader one day!"

"Ah stop it!" Jaune smiled at the complement. He also shocked that the white haired boy actual said a nice thing towards him.

"Seriously?" Weiss looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha and your bodyguard is on board for team Jaune." The boy smiled. "Spots are filling up quick."

"Count me out Arc." Raiden smirked at the boy change of attitude. "I am already on a team."

"Never mind then." Jaune looked at the girl in white with a charming smile…which didn't catch the heart of the Ice Queen. He then leaned closely up to Weiss. "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit to close! Pyrrha, Raid, a little help here?" Weiss look at them with a pleading eyes.

As a gentleman, Raiden quickly ran towards Weiss and moved her away a couple of feet from Jaune in a blink of an eye. Jaune then been thrown back by a javelin named Milo, and stuck upon a locker.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologies at the blonde boy.

"Gentleman as always, my once loyal butler," Weiss smiled at the taller boy as he looked at girl with a big grins.

"Anything for my milady," Raiden said as he heard another groan by Jack.

'Ugh! Why there's a lot of lovey-dovey stuff happen today?' Jack complained.

All of the students were interrupted by an announcement from Glynda Goodwitch. "Would all first year student please head towards Beacon Cliff. The initiation is about to begin. I repeat all the first year student please head towards Beacon Cliff."

"You're not my boss, ominous sound in the air!" Yuuki shouted at the ceiling.

"She's maybe not your boss but she's still our teacher…" Raiden sweat dropped at his friend.

"Oh…" Yuuki laughed nervously to the reader. "Please kids, if you found an anonymous locker with a demonic number, please do not open it without supervision of professional or adults…but in my case, WE BREAK IT ANYWAY!" He pointed at the locker 666.

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Jaune asked the Ice Cream Lover as he look at their surroundings.

"I talking to the readers!" Yuuki grinned before taking out a crowbar out of nowhere. "Stand back Arc! This could get nasty!"

"It just a locker!"

"It's not just any locker, Slemmy Boy!" Yuuki suddenly have serious face as the scenery of the room turns dark all of sudden as he was holding a torchlight below his face, making it creepier for the blonde swordsman. "Legend says, whoever open the legendary demon locker, they will've been sent to hell…FOREVERY!"

"Um…Really?" Jaune shuddered as he was now hiding behind Raiden.

"That was just stupid superstition from the senior," Raiden reassured the scared boy…and Weiss? "You too?"

"It's just a stupid rumor right, Raid?" She asked the boy only shrugged.

"I don't care and I know it!" Yuuki put the edge of the crowbar to the door, scaring the nearby students who is praying for his safety. "YOLO!"

"Be careful!" Raiden said with a stoic tone.

"Just do it!" Adam cheered the younger boy as he was holding his injured face from the blonde brawler.

Yuuki opened the door and thus, come out a big demon out of the locker while growling at the students. "WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE MY IMMORTAL THRONE!?"

"The boy with Wolf ear!" Yuuki and Raiden pointed at the Wolf Faunus in unison.

"Wait what?" Adam flabbergasted by their traitorous act towards they own brotherhood. "Ah, biscuit!"

"I WILL DEVOUR YOU SO- AGHHH!" Max came out of nowhere and punched the demon into mist as it died from the impact of Lunatic. It flew back towards its 'home' which is locker as Yuuki waved at it with a smile. "Nice to meet you mister Mad Demon!"

"Sorry for the…unwelcomed greets…"Raiden also waved while Adam held the door and slammed it shut.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" The Wolf Faunus…who is suddenly wearing an orange type of ritual robe, growled as he stick a piece of paper on the locker. "You are now sealed by the power of Oum bestowed on us!"

"OUM! OUM! OUM!" The three other boys now wearing some sorts of white ritual robes and throw white confetti at the door.

"…What the hell did we just witnessed?" Jaune asked the girls who just as confused as him.

"I think we just saw a…devil came out from the locker…" Ruby tried to explain to them but she didn't even know what to say in this kind of situation.

"And that man with chains wrapped on his arm punched the demon into the locker…" Weiss continued.

"And the four attractive…yet slight weird looking boys doing some…sealing ritual?" Yang also joined the conversation.

"Scratch that…They are weird…" Pyrrha finished as the day couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by the Power of Oum]**

After the weird accident in the locker room, all of the student gathered at the mountain ledge. All of the students were on the silver pads on the ground including our four main…and weird beloved heroes. Professor Ozpin, Glynda and Ryder were standing in front of them.

"For years, you have trained for your lives to attend this academy. You have learned, fought and overcome many things in order to attend here." Professor Ozpin stated while holding his mug of coffee. "Today, you will be sent in the Emerald Forest for your assignment today."

"Now, I'm sure you all heard of the rumors on the assignment for today. Well, for right now, let us put an end to those rumors and your confusion." Glynda stated while holding a tablets on her hand, as few of the students became worried and one of the person said, 'SPOILER ALERT!' loudly. "For you see, you'll be given a partner…Today."

Adam swore that he could've seen Ruby turned to a statue from the shock as she heard of the news. "Oh Oum…"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. And with that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you have landed, will be your partner for the next four year. So good luck with that!" Ryder who was wearing a green robes and a black and orange scarf, walking back and forth while explaining the situation to the students with his cheerful attitude.

"And after you've been partnered up, you and your teammate will make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued while looking at the first year row. "But of course, you will meet many Grimm along the way. Don't feel any hesitation. Destroy any obstacle in your way…or you will die…"

The Headmaster gives the students a cold look even the boys could feel it…except for Yuuki for some reasons…

"But of course, you will be monitored and even graded through the duration of the initiation. And even broadcast to the other student who have passed the test. But sadly, none of the instructor including me will intervene. You must use your own skills and abilities if you want to pass this test." Ryder reassured them with a smile and a big thumbs up.

Ozpin nodded as he pointed at the end of the forest. "Once you made it towards your destination, you will find an abandoned temple. This temple contains relics to your mission. You and your partner must take one of the relics and return to the top of the cliff. You must guard that item. And as you make it back here, you will be graded on your performance and what your decision been made." The headmaster instructed them with every single details.

"So…Any question?" Ryder asked as Yuuki raised his hand. "Yes, mister Tora?"

"How many coffee do you have in your secret coffee storage?" Yuuki asked earning some weird look at the questions been said.

"You have a secret storage for coffee?" Glynda asked the Fox Faunus with a glare as the man in green simply waving his hand innocently.

"Hey! It's his idea by the way!" He pointed at the headmaster who chuckled at the man reaction.

"He have every single type of coffee in Remnants. By the way, he is a good coffee maker…" Ozpin stated, giving a smile on the four of the boys.

"Don't judge my coffee making skills! And what this have to do with the initiation!?" Ryder exclaimed.

"Curiosity?" Yuuki only smiled.

"Are there anymore question?" Ozpin asked.

"Um…I-I have a question sir?" Jaune asked softly, seeming that Ozpin didn't heard him.

"Good! Now take your position."Ozpin shouted as most of the got ready for what it to come.

"Wait, why do we need to take posi-"Before Yuuki could've finish, he saw Weiss was sent flying into the air by her platform.

Adam gives a thumbs up while looking at the other his brothers. "Have you calculate our landing area?"

"With the right velocity, we could've meet at the same place or near to each other. Judging by wind resistance, and weight of our body, and the gravity, and…"

"JUST TELL US WHERE ALREADY!?" Yuuki exclaimed before Raiden can finish.

"We'll be flying for about ten feet away from our launch pad…" Raiden looked at the Ice Cream Lover with a stern tone. "But for you, twenty…"

"Wait…why?"

"You should see by yourself…"

"So, this landing strategy thing…what is it?" Jaune asked with a worried and shaking tone. "Are you going to drop us off like something?"

"We're being catapulted Jaune!" Adam answered the boy while stretching a little bit.

"Mister Nighthowl is right. You will be falling." Ozpin replied. More and more student been launched into the air as they are having some conversation.

"O-Oh, I see…So then…did you hand parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as Blake and Yang were up next.

"Nope! That will be way boring…So I suggest that you should use your own 'landing strategy', mate!" Ryder answered.

Yank looked at Ruby and Max before putting on an aviator sunglasses as her platform were launched. Ruby were next while giving a smile at Adam. "Good luck!"

Adam smirked before he stood in crouching before he flew away in the air. Raiden was next as his platform began to move slightly and he already began to fly up in the air like a rocket with an immense speed. Max grinned before taking a bite of his snack from out of nowhere and starts flying with the same speed as the rest of his friends. Yuuki looked around the area and noticed that it's only him and Jaune and immediately being launched by his platform while screaming, "Cowabunga!"

"I see…so what exactly is a landing strategy-AGHHHHH!" Jaune yelled out as he was sent flying last.

Ozpin and Ryder just looked as they went off. The Coffee Lover smiled slightly while sipping his coffee.

"You were waiting for it to happen, weren't you?" Ryder asked. "And did you told the boy about my secret storage?"

* * *

Adam chuckled as he soured through the air, slightly enjoying the flight.

"Move out of the way!" Yuuki shouted as he moved past the Wolf Faunus at with an intense amount of speed as the Snow Boy crashed into a lot of tree, destroying it in process.

"Hah…I got him…" Max sighed as he appeared from out of nowhere a go towards the direction of the fallen Certified Gn. He used his chains and swung on the tree with it.

"SAVE DP, SPOODERMAN! SAVE DP!" The Certified Gn shouted.

Adam spun around the air and kept dodging the branches from the tree. His aerial movement were stopped as he hit a big tree which he didn't see it. "Hitchcock!"

"LOOK OUT, AD!" Raiden cried out of nowhere. The Faunus looked at his back and saw the Lightning Swordsman flew towards him.

"Ah…Biscuit!" His final words before both of the teen flew through the tree and fall towards the ground head first. Fortunately for Raiden, he rolled on the ground to avoid any injuries but for Adam…let's just says that he began to groan really loudly.

"Awhhhhhh."

"Thus, my calculation were…correct with slightly…different end…"Raiden scratched the back of his head as his sweat began to drop.

"You think?" Adam sighed. "Now pick me up from the ground…I can't feel my legs…"

"If you insist," The Swordsman picked up the boy with a smile on his face. "So where did Max and Yuuki go?"

"Yuuki, same fate but even worst. Max…a monkey…"Adam stretched his body as his Aura starts to lessen the damage on his body.

"Do you know the direction of the fall?" Raiden asked as he looked all around him to see two of their other brotherhood. Adam pointed at the several broken tree and a smoke flying up in the air. "Is that smoke!? I hope is not fire!"

"Knowing Yuuki, he wouldn't do something crazy like burning half of the forest…ah biscuit!" Adam realized as he start running towards the direction while being followed by the boy.

 **[Meanwhile, with Max and Yuuki]**

Yuuki fall down on the rock, breaking it to pieces and leaves rubbles on ground. "Agh my kidney!" He shouted and fall to the ground. "Never…use…jetpack…that you stole from an old factory…without supervision…"

Max arrived as he stopped swinging from one tree to another. He landed on the ground as he crouched a little to lessen the impact.

"Wow, you timing is perfect Spooderman! How about I give you a kapoow or wham of my own too you!" Yuuki stood up…perfectly fine after the accident...which he survive…for some reason.

"You going to fast..." Max said as he took out another Snicker out of his pocket and eat it. "By the way, where do you get the broken jetpack?"

"Pure luck?" Yuuki smiled nervously as they heard a rustle from the bush.

"Are you guys okay?" Adam comes out followed by Raiden, scaring the living daylights of the younger boy who jumped behind Max for some protection.

"Okay! I steal it! Don't bring me to the police! I'm too be you…I mean in a prison! Yes! A prison…" Yuuki rambled as fast as he could before looking at Adam with a raised eyebrow. "Wait! You aren't the cops…I mean, I'm glad that everyone is okay!" He changed the subject as he laugh nervously at the other three.

"Right…So we're all here?" Adam asked.

"No, we waiting for a hundred more people or a thousand! Or maybe a Grimm, one or two…or a herd!" Yuuki shouted before they heard a growl from out of nowhere.

"You just need to jinx it, Yuuki…" Raiden sighed.

Suddenly, comes out a group of big black wolf comes out from out of nowhere and starts to surrounds the teens.

"Beowolves!" Max look at the wolves now clarified as Beowolves which crawling around its preys.

"Hey look bro! It's your heritage!" Yuuki exclaimed before getting in a stance.

"Not funny Yuuki…" Adam growled as he unsheathes his Hollow and Soul for the battle.

Raiden smirked as he took out the rifle and on his the belt and aimed at the one of them. "Should we dance?"

"I think we shall?" Yuuki stated as he began to charge at one of the Beowolf and kick the face with his gunboots, the Snostorm. Its shots one of the bullet through the head of the wolf. He reloaded his weapon and swung it to another wolf through the chest, leaving a hole in it. He jumped up in the air and landed on one of the wolf, stomping its head and killing it in same process.

Raiden and Adam pulled the trigger of their weapon and began to kill the wolves with multiple headshots. One of them lunged forward at Adam while another one coming from the back. Raiden unsheathes the blade from the rifle and slices the head of the wolf in front of them. Adam spun around and stabbed his weapon through its chest.

Another two came towards his direction. He aimed the weapon in the wolf and pulled the trigger hitting two headshots. The Beowolf was struggling to get out from the weapon as it was swinging its claws on top of his head. "Quite down will you!" He then raised Hollow up in the air and cut it in half. The body fall down to the ground, leaving a loud thud as more of them came towards them.

Max cracked his knuckle and punched one of the Beowolf through the tree. He used his chains and to caught one of them and swung it around and hit the others Beowolves with it. He also hit it into a couple of rock nearby. He pulled it towards them before giving a big throw, dropping another row Beowolves like a bowling.

"STRIKE! The winner of this round, Little Max!" Yuuki shouted while kicking another wolf but in the sun never shines.

Little Max…I mean Max clenched his fist and punches to chest through the tree. He swung another punch to the head, turning its head around and breaking its neck. Max glared on the last Beowolf before literally punch the head out of the wolf. The head rolled on the ground as Adam put his leg on it.

"FATALITY! You just pulled Sub-Zero on that poor wolf!" Yuuki chuckled before kicking the corpse of the wolf like a soccer ball.

"Now I feel like sorry for killing them for some reasons…" Adam chuckled at the slaughter.

"I think we just killed a family of Beowolves…" Raiden looked at its marking on the floor and a nearby caves.

Max looked at the end of the forest and heard a loud roar coming from it. "What the…"

Suddenly, another Grimm came out from but it was different from the others Grimm that they ever saw in their entire life. It was like a big Grimm with a humanoid kind of look. The Grimm had a lots of rock like platform on its body as it was carrying a big stone like club as a weapon. The Grimm have a lots of fur mostly on the head as it had a two pair of square like horn on it. Its eyes were round as it was looking at a new found preys.

"What in the Remnant is that!?" Yuuki exclaimed as he was shaking of fear from the size of the creatures.

"It looks like a bull…a humanoid bull I presumed…" Raiden inspected.

"It's bigger than the Goliath!" Max announced as he back away a bit.

Adam looked at the creature body before realization hit him in the face. He gritted his teeth and look at his friend. "We must go now!"

"What? Why?" Yuuki said before being pulled by the Wolf Faunus.

"No time to explain!" Adam exclaimed as they ran towards the direction of the temple. Raiden and Max followed the duo as the monster starts to roar loudly, raising fear and terror towards the people who heard it.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED!]**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **DAMN! That was a cliffhanger over there. You guys probably thinking, what is that humanoid bull like thingy? Well to make it simple, look up for Shadow of the Colossus and search for Valus the Minotaur. Yes! I'm using the design as a GRIMM! A Colossus Grimm! HA! YOU DIDN'T EXPACT THAT DID YOU!? For what you ask? You will see in the next chapter of ARMY!...or not…**

 **TheLunaticChild signing OUT!**

 **[Next Time on ARMY]**

"Take the relics now!" Adam exclaimed.

"Why there's lot of trouble coming at our way!?" The navy clad boy exclaimed.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Raiden stabbed his sword on the ground as electric waves surge on the bridge towards the Minotaur Grimm.

"Okay…I'm going home…" Jaune walked away before being pulled from the hood by Adam.

"Oh no! We going to survive this together!"

"But I don't wanna die young!"

"Agree, I'm too 'Yang' to die!"

"That's the worst pun at the worst time ever…" Max deadpanned.

 **[Giant Minotaur! ARMY formed!]**


	9. Giant Minotaur! ARMY formed!

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 5: Giant Minotaur! ARMY formed!**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All rights goes to their respective owner. Hope you enjoy you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, with Ruby, Adam's cru-*been slammed by Adam on the floor*]**

While the boys meet their demise…

"Oi! We don't want this to end really quickly you idiot of an author!" Yuuki shouted beside at the (me) as he stood in front of the screen. "I'm still a virgin!"

Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!

"You better be!" Yuuki walked away as (I) sighed while typing this on my keyboard…back to the story!

* * *

While the boys ran away from the giant humanoid-bull like Grimm, at the other place, a familiar red hooded figure landed on the ground as well as she darted off towards finding a partner. The figure is none other than Ruby Rose herself.

 _'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang! Gotta find…'_ She kept repeating the sentences in her head as she rushed in through the forest to find someone.

"Yang! Yaaaang!" Ruby shouted as she looking for her big sister.

 _'Oh, this is bad! This is really bad…What if I can't find her? What if someone find her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!...I don't think he's very good in a fight , though . Ooh! What about Blake? She's mysterious…so calm. Plus she like books!...Then, again. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Well other than them, there is Adam! He's nice even though he didn't showed it in public. Have a bad memories that he don't want to remember…He's cute...and handsome…Wait, what was I thinking?! He's already have his band of…brother he claims?...Okay then, who's else in the school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Adam and his friend and…'_

Ruby was as deep in her thought as she skids to a halt in front of a familiar girl clad in white as she is turning towards her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and pause as follows. The girl in front her, is the person that she wasn't expect to be her partner…Weiss Schnee. Weiss turns on her heel and walked away.

"Wait! We're supposed to be teammate!" Ruby followed her slightly.

Weiss continued to work on her way out of the bushes, only to found a pinned Jaune, hanging from the tree. She gave the boy a dirty look and turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby said happily.

"H-Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune cried out, his arms flailing as he was flailing as he was still pinned on the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have a room for me on your team?" Prryha had appeared, smiling kindly to him as she retrieved her javelin.

Jaune stood up as he cross his arms and pout. "Very funny." He then turned back smiling at her lightly, which she reciprocated.

Back with Ruby and Weiss, the two were walking in the forest with Weiss in the lead with her usual temper while Ruby was lagging behind.

"What's with the hurry?" She called for the Ice Queen.

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-"Ruby then zipped directly ahead of Weiss in a small shower of roses. "What the-?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't worry about that. Just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monster. You're about to see the new side of me today Weiss. After it's all over, you're going to be like 'Wow that Ruby girl is really cool, and I wanna be her friend!'" Ruby then zipped off again in shower of rose petals, with Weiss waving her hand to get them out of her face.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss then looked around, as the forest started to darken. She glanced nervously towards the brush, where several pair of gleaming eyes appeared from the bushes. Slowly, several Beowolves pushed through the bushes, the nearest one giving a howl.

 **[Meanwhile with Yang]**

Yang walked through the forest floor, pushing aside bushes as she made her way through the area. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Hellooooo? I'm getting bored here." She glanced off to the side, parting a bush and peeking through it. "Someone there? Ruby is that you?"

Yang trailed upwards, blinking and grinning. "Nope!" Immediately, she rolled off to her side as a large black bearlike Grimm named Ursa swiped a claw at the area she evacuated. Another Ursa followed out from the bushes as Yang flicked her wrist, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding and ready to use.

As one of the Ursa charged at her, jumping to pounce the prey. Yang pulled back her hand, the gauntlet cocking, before she buried a fist on its chest. The shotgun shells fired off and sent the attacker flying. The second Ursa charged at her, which she sent it flying upward in an uppercut, and pushed the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enhance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen the girl with a red hood, would you?" Both Ursas stood up on their hind legs, giving another growl, which Yang grinned. "You could've just say no."

The first Ursa charged at her once again, taking two swipes with its clawed hands, which she dodged it with a back handspring. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of…a…" She then noticed a flowing lock of her golden hair, fluttering down in front of her before hitting the ground in silence.

"You…you…monster!" She brought her Ember Celica down to her side, her eyes taking on a fiery red glows as her body shrouded in flame. She immediately rushed at one of the Ursa that had 'killed' her hair, driving a straight into its gut before following up with an uppercut, then several savage blows to its chest, shotgun burst firing off every impact made to the poor creatures. She sent the Ursa flying after several chasing combination through a several tree in a row of a flames.

She turned to the other Ursa that stood on its hind legs. "What?! You want some too?!" A shadow then appeared behind the Ursa, then it fall in front of the blonde's feet. Behind it was Blake with a small smirk on her face.

"I could've taken it," Yang returned a smirk with another.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile with the Teachers]**

Glynda was holding onto a tablet as she walked up to Ozpin. "The second last pair has been formed sir," she said as she taps the screen. "But the boys, they encountered a being…I never see that thing in my entire life…"

Ryder looked at the screen before his eyes widened at it. "Oz…this wasn't an ordinary Grimm…it's a Colossus Grimm!"

Glynda look shocked knowing the figure that they looked were a gigantic being that were walking in the forest. "You don't mean…"

"It's Valus! We need to stop the initiation!" Ryder demanded, looking at the headmaster with a serious eyes.

Ozpin just looked at the video of the group of boys. "Those boys can handle it…."

"You got to be kidding me!?" Ryder was shocked when he heard the man denied his request.

"Do not underestimate the boys as I can a great potential in them." Ozpin grinned before sipping his coffee. "They might've blown your mind, Mr Hunt…"

"I hope you right, Oz…" Ryder grunted as he continued to look at the screen with a concerned look plastered on his face.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile with the Boys]**

The groups kept running from the the giant Grimm as they can heard a big thump following them from behind. Its roar as loudly as a thunder as it tried to make its way towards the four prey.

"What is that thing?" Yuuki shouted at them.

"I don't know!" Raiden replied as he kept shooting his rifle towards the monster, but it didn't damage it at all.

"Why it was chasing us?" Yuuki asked them once more.

"We don't know!" Max kept running without looking back.

"WHY IS THAT THING!?"

"What part of 'We don't know?' that you don't understand?" Raiden continued to pull the trigger until it ran low. He put his rifle in on his waist before electric start to come out from his body. "Damn! Need to charge!"

"I know what that thing is! It's the Valus the Minotaur. It was classified as a Colossus Grimm! I didn't know that it was here at Beacon." Adam reloaded his weapons and kept shooting at the head of the Grimm, trying to damage its eyes.

Max stopped as shadow started too form on his arms, immediately punched the ground, leaving a big cracks towards the monster. The crack instead break into pieces, making a big hole, trapping Valus in it. "This should've stop him for a while!" He then continued to follow his fellow brother-in-arm towards the temple.

"You got some explaining to do, Ad!" Raiden asked the Wolf Faunus while recharging his gun with his semblance.

"Yeah! You need to give me and the reader every detail on the monster that was originally from the SoTC fran-"

'Dude, copyright remember!' Jack shouted in Raiden's mind.

"Oh, sorry Jack! Hey, you still in the head of R.N Lightning?" The Ice Cream Lover grinned.

"I don't get it, how you two can communicate without us hearing…?" Raiden sighed before they reached towards the ancient temple with a few podiums that were in an almost circular arrangement. On the podiums were the relics that looked like an oversized chess pieces. There's two person already arrived at the area, its Yang and Blake as they took a black knight pieces from one of the podium.

"Hey boys! Why are you sweating?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow in confusions.

The boys stopped from their long distance run before plopping themselves on the steps of the ruins, while panting heavily.

"Long story short…We've been chased by Grimm…" Adam explained in a short sentences as he didn't want to scare them…yet.

"I thought you were big bad wolf but instead, you are a cowardly cat!" Yang teased, earning some glare from Adam…and Blake for some reason.

"That's offensive towards nekos all around the world you know!" Yuuki exclaimed as he wobbled around because of his tiredness.

Suddenly, a familiar roar can be heard miles away at the ruins area. The teenager's eyes were widened at the sound as the four boys grunted at it.

"What was that?" Blake asked them.

"You worst nightmare!" Yuuki stood up as he looked at Adam. "I should've have freeze him at the spot!"

"At any minute that thing will came over here and smashes us to pieces…" Max gritted his teeth at the sound of the Minotaur Grimm. "What we're going to do now Ad?"

Adam have his eyes towards the sky, ignoring the questions from the older boy. "Ad?"

"Is that Ruby or my eyes must deceived me?" The Wolf Faunus asked as all of the teens looked up in the sky. It really was Ruby, who is falling down from the skies, crying out 'Heads up!' that slowly became more audible the closer she got to the ground. And then, complete out of nowhere, came a flying Jaune that crashed into her and forced her into a nearby tree. They all winced when they heard the crash.

"Did…she just fall out of the sky?"

"I…guess so?"

Then suddenly, they saw and Ursa come out of the forest, making movement as it was trying to get away from something until it was knocked down by an explosion that killed it.

"Aw, it's broken!" Voiced a sound coming out from behind the dead Grimm. An orange-haired girl that was acting rather hyper active, followed by a heavily panting boy that had magenta streak on his otherwise black hair.

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again." He tried to tell the girl named Nora something, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead, she somehow manage to get into the temple behind the teens and picked up her relic, which appeared to be a rook, while singing, "I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" The boy called out for her again, stopping her from singing as she looked over him.

"Coming, Ren!" She called for the boy now named Ren.

"Did that girl just ride on Ursa?" Blake asked. Before Raiden could've answer, they heard a screech coming out from another area of the forest. Looking over there, they saw Pyrrha came out running with a scorpion like Grimm on her tail. The Grimm tried to attack her, but the girl manage to avoid it. Ruby then appeared next to the group, having found her way out of the tree.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

The two sister called out to each other, readying themselves for embrace…

"Nora!"

"Yuuki!"

…Until Nora and Yuuki decided to interrupt by jumping in the middle and throwing of their balanced. Max came in and pulled the Certified Gn out of the way while saying, "We already have enough craziness, don't add yourself in it…"

"Hey! That's offensive!" Yuuki pouted. By the way, the scorpion like Grimm still chasing Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked the Lightning Swordsman.

"You know what…I didn't even bother…" Raiden sighed as he hand already massaging his head from the craziness.

'Hey, we're even crazier than them, so relax! Okay, forget what I just said…' Jack snickered in the head of Raiden.

"Um, guys…" Ruby pointed at the sky as everyone once again looked up. Far off in the distance was a big black bird Grimm that circled high above them. But that was not what caught their attention; it was a certain heiress that was holding on to one of its talon.

"What, why's Weiss holding onto the Nevermore's talon? Answer me!" Raiden glared at the little red sudden surge of electricity coming out from his body.

"Did I mention how we got here?" Ruby answered the boy with ridiculously calm voice as they continued to watch the bird classified as Nevermore.

"Nope. You weren't very specific…"Adam replied with a similar calm voice. His Faunus ears suddenly twitching before looking at the Little Red.

"She said, 'How could've you leave me?'" Adam tried to impersonate the heiress only to been punched by Raiden. "Ow! Why everyone want to punch my face often this day?"

The Lightning Swordsman sighed before calming himself down.

"I said 'jump!'" Ruby cupping her mouth to shout back her reply towards Weiss, who was obviously too far to hear what she said.

"She's going to fall." Blake stated obviously.

"She'll be fine." Ruby tried to wave off the statement.

"Nope! She's isn't." Adam shoot down her attempt with his own statement.

"She's going down like an apple!" Yuuki shouted, making the situation even worse.

"I told you, she'll be fine!"

"She's falling." Ren finally said the two words that they didn't want to hear as they watch Weiss Schnee fall off from the Nevermore, free falling from the height that can kill anybody even with their Aura protection.

"Any of you do something?!" Ruby shouted worriedly towards the others.

"What do you think I am, Superman?" Adam countered her.

"If only I have my jet pack…that I didn't stole it…from anywhere…"Yuuki said accompanied with a nervous laugh, earning some glances of confusion from the others.

"I doubt about that…"Blake rolled her eyes.

"You already confessed." Max added while taking out his favorite snack.

"You have no evidence!" Yuuki shouted back with slight sweat on his head.

* * *

"OBJECTION!" Adam…suddenly wearing some sort of lawyer suit with his hair neatly combed his hair backward. The scenery suddenly changed from a forest into…trial court? As everyone was in present, except for Weiss. "I found an evidence that proved you're guilty!"

"You honor! He was lying! I totally swear!" Yuuki looked at the judge…which is Max for some reason…

"Silent!" Max shouted, slamming his sledgehammer to quiet down the court.

"How do we get here?" Blake whispered at everyone who is watching the boys having a trial of jet pack stealing.

"I have no idea…" Yang simply replied.

"Execute him with a guillotine!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora! Quiet down. You interrupting the trial!" Ren whispered at his friend while the others continued to witness the trial.

"I found a jet pack near the crash site. It had Remnant Finest Jetpack Co logo on it!" Adam pointed at the evidence. "No one could've touch him except him! For why you ask? Seems he forgot to dispose a crucial evidence! AND IT'S HIS POPSICLE WRAPPER STUCK BETWEEN THE BELTS OF THE JETPACK!"

"Wait…No! T-t-that's not mine!" Yuuki stuttered as he became more nervous at the statement.

"May I please see you stash near your pocket?" Adam grinned, knowing that he hit the jackpot of the case.

"No..No…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Yuuki cried as his fall down to his knees.

"Well…that was interesting indeed..." Max sighed before glaring at the Certified Gn. "I believe that Mr. Yuuki Tora is guilty and his sentence is…"

"Execute him!" Nora shouted.

"Nora!" Ren tried to calm her down.

"…You cannot eat your favorite ice cream for a week!" Max slammed his hammer on the table.

"What!? NO! Oh why Oum!? Why the cruelty towards the poor little boy!?" Yuuki cried when he heard the sentence been given towards him.

* * *

"While you guys are doing this trial," Raiden finally voiced as he was sitting beside Yang with his arms crossed. "Aren't we forgetting about something?"

And thus, he was right. They totally forget about Weiss Schnee who was still free falling from the skies. Somewhat cartoon fashion, Jaune jumped out of the tree he was in and caught her, actually staying in the air about a good solid five second before both of them fell to the ground. Jaune landing face-first into the ground while Weiss landed on his back in a sitting position.

"My hero." Weiss sarcastically comment on the boy attempt of saving her.

"My back!" Jaune painfully groan from the fall and the weight on his back.

While all of that happening, Pyrrha was knocked towards the group.

"Great, the gang all here! Now we can die together." Yang cheered sarcastically, earning look from the Lunatic.

"We don't need some sarcastic comment right now, Yang!" Max deadpanned while having his guards up.

"Grab the relics now!" Adam exclaimed. The boys nodded and took a black king chess piece from the podiums.

"Why there's a lot of trouble coming at our way?" The navy haired boy exclaimed while looking at the event.

"Not if I can't help!" Ruby said that as she grabbed her weapon and charged at the Deathstalker.

"Wait, what you are doing!?" The Wolf boy shouted as he looked her.

Ruby fired at the Grimm, who didn't even flinch as it swiped at her with a massive pincer. The blow manage to connect with her, sending her flying towards the ground.

"D-D-Don't worry! Totally fine." Ruby said to the groups as she while slowly trying to get up. She turns around to see the Deathstalker and shooting it in the skull before putting her weapon's away and ran away as the Grimm followed her.

"Ruby!" Yang ran towards her sister with Adam followed her from behind.

"Bro where you're going?" Yuuki asked.

"Saving someone's butt!" He answered as his hetero eyes turned gold all of sudden.

The Nevermore soared above Ruby and flapped its wings, unleashing a wave of sharp feathers towards the red hooded girl. One of the feather caught her by the robe while the other blocked Yang from getting any near of her sister. Adam however, jumped over the feather and sprinted towards the Little Red as the scorpion Grimm approached her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed.

"I'm trying!" Ruby answered while struggles to get her cloak's free.

The Deathstalker raised its golden stinger, ready to give the finishing blow towards Ruby,

Yang reached out in vain, screaming her sister's name. "Ruby!"

As the stinger was closing in, it was suddenly encased in a block of ice, stopping it in track. A howl of a wolf can been heard from behind of Ruby's as Adam with the same aura from the night at their first meeting came in and delivered a right hand on its skull, sending it feet's away from the teens.

"You're so childish." Ruby and Adam looked towards Weiss who is now in front of Ruby. "And your dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style. But I can understand that I can be a little…difficult…to work with, and I shouldn't be giving you a hard time because of it."

"For the first time…I got to agree with you, Ice Queen…" Adam's aura calmed down as he glared at the Little Red. "And as for you, are you trying to get yourself killed or you just wanted to show off in front of everyone? That's not how it work, Ruby Rose!" He scolded her before giving his hand towards her.

Ruby took it with a slight off guilt from her behavior. "Just…don't do it again okay?" She heard Adam said with a soft voices, which she just nodded at it.

"If you try to quit showing off," Weiss pointed her weapon at Ruby. "I'll try being nicer."

Weiss putted her weapon away as Yang rushes over and putting Ruby in a bear hug.

"Oh Ruby! I'm glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, sis! So please stop squeezing the life out of me!"

Yang complied with her sister's request. They suddenly heard a roar coming out from the woods accompanied by a big stomp to the ground. Adam has his eyes widened as he sees the Valus walking out from it, still holding the stone club on his hand.

"Oh no…" Raiden gritted his teeth while Jaune looked at it, terrified of the look of the gigantic Minotaur Grimm.

"What in the Remnant is that?" Blake asked with a slight of fear in her tones.

"Valus…" Adam said while unsheating his weapons from his back.

"Okay…I'm going home…" Jaune walked away before being pulled from the hood by Adam.

"Oh no! We going to survive this together!"

"But I don't wanna die young!"

"Agree, I'm too 'Yang' to die!" Yang grinned at them.

"That's the worst pun at the worst time ever…" Max deadpanned.

"Guys, that thing's circling back around. What do we do?" Jaune asked as the Nevermore were still up in the skies.

"Look there's no reason for messing around. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss gave the boy the answer as they started to hear the ice the entrapped the Deathstalker in front of us. "There's no reason to fight this things. Our mission is to grab an artifacts and return to the cliff. That is the only thing we can do."

"We all have to agree. And with that…Valus thing just appeared with more anger coming from it, we just need to hit the road and go home." Raiden added as he took out his rifle and aimed at the Colossus Grimm.

"Run and live. I can get behind that." Jaune spoke as he and Ruby went over the temple and grabbed the artifact. The group then desperately tried to get as far away from the Deathstalker, the Nevermore and Valus as possible.

The running lasted for about ten minutes as they managed to get some cliffs where some ruins resided. As we neared it, we could've heard the flapping wings of the Nevermore behind and from above, causing them to spread out as they found some hiding places to conceal themselves from the sights. The Nevermore landed on a pillar close to the cliffs, cutting off their escape routes.

"Well that's great!" Yang once again sarcastically comment on the current situation.

"Not helping Yang!" Max cried out as had his chains readied.

Hearing a snapping sound and a thunderous roar coming out from behind them, they turned and saw Valus was already making its ways towards them, followed by the Deathstalker now free from its restraint.

"Oh man, we got to run!" Jaune yelled out to everyone.

"You don't need to tell us twice, Slemmy Boy!" Yuuki exclaimed as they began to run away and broke out from the cover and headed towards the cliff.

"Nora! Can you distract it?" Jaune asked as the Nevermore flew up and started to send its feathers towards them.

Nora gave a thumbs up and took out her weapon which is a grenade launcher and began to distract the Avian Grimm. As she did that, the Death Stalker came up behind her but Ren and Blake were able to push it back slightly as they made the run for it. Eventually, they made it to the bridge.

"We're almost there!" Ruby said, excitedly, yet seriously.

Before they could've cross it, the Nevermore flew by and rammed the bridge. They were now separated as Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nora and Adam on the ruin sides while Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, Adam, Raiden and Yuuki on the other side tried to fend off the Death Stalker. At the back, the Valus arrived at the bridge with a menacing look from its eyes.

"Oh Oum! He's here!" Yuuki exclaimed as he escaped its massive pincer and gave a kick to it. As he said it, the Lightning Swordsman unsheathed his weapon and gather some electricity current that coming out from his body to the swords. Yuuki looked at the white haired boy with a confused look. "What are you trying to do?"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Raiden stabbed his sword on the ground as electric waves surge on the bridge towards the Minotaur Grimm.

"Did you just go Gandalf on it?" Adam sweatdropped, as the Colossus Grimm stopped on its track from the current, but it stills on its feet.

"Worth of trying…" Raiden replied while pulling Inazumanoken out from the ground.

* * *

 **[At the other side]**

"Oh no! Nora, we have to get over there! They need our help!" Jaune yelled out of worry.

"Then let's do this thang!" She giggled as they stood against the edge of the bridge.

Max nodded as he already made jumped, which looked like impossible for a normal man.

"Um yeah but…I don't think I can make the jump…" Jaune gulped as he looked down towards the depth of the bridge.

Nora on the other hand, had a devilish grin as she pushed Jaune back with her weapon as it started to form and shaped in a big hammer. She then jumped a bit and slammed the hammer at the edge of the bridge. A blast was sent out from it and launched Jaune towards where Pyrrha was at. She then had enough time to use another blast to send her flying with Jaune.

"AAH! SMASH!" Nora shouted and slammed her hammer on the Deathstalker's head. It roared up in pain as it waved it's clawed out. It smacked Blake as she began to fall down towards the abyss.

"Blake!" Yuuki shouted before kicking it repeatedly in the head before jumped on it and landed besides Raiden, Adam and already arrived Max who was looking at the Colossus Grimm.

Fortunately for Blake, she use her weapon's whip as she used it to attach it to some of the falling debris. She then jumped from debris to debris before she made it to where the other were at. She then hopped up to high vintage point as the Nevermore kept circling around them.

"That thing won't leave us alone!" Blake stated as other got up higher as well.

"Well then, let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang shouted as she got in stance.

They all then started to open fire upon the Nevermore. Weiss send out ice shards at it, while Blake and Ruby use their round at it. Yang kept punching and sending out concussive rounds at it. But the attack barely hit anything as it rammed they were at, knocking it down. They all started to fall, so they used the debris in their own way to get back on the higher ground.

"None of this working." Weiss said after she landed.

"I have a plan!" Ruby shouted to the others.

* * *

 **[With Adam and the other]**

[Grotesque Figures Play]

"Okay…that's a background music!" Yuuki exclaimed as his body started to let out some mist as the area around him started to become colder.

"Is it or you getting cooler than usual?" Adam asked as he aimed his weapon at the gigantic monster.

"Thanks for the complement Big Wolf!" The Certified Gn smiled at him.

"Well, quit chit-chatting and start fighting!" Max exclaimed as the first one to charge at the monster and jumped towards it, only to be hit by the club. He flew towards one of the ruin pillar and broke it.

"Max!" Adam shouted as his eyes turned back into gold color as the three other began to charge.

Adam and Raiden shot the monster body, but it didn't flinched as it raised its weapon before slamming it towards them. Adam and Raiden dodges but the impact send them rolling to the ground. Yuuki on the other hand, jumped on club before running towards it.

Valus reacted by raising its weapon up in the air and sending Yuuki like a rocket. The Snow Boy used it as his advantage and swung his leg towards it, creating a big wind towards the big Grimm, slowing it down for a little bit. Adam and Raiden used it as advantages and began to slash the leg of the monster.

"My sword didn't even dented it!" Raiden shouted.

'It was too obvious!' Jack replied from the mind.

"So do me! He must have a weakness or something!?" Adam shouted as the monster raised its right leg and stomped it towards Adam. He barely dodged it looked behind the back of the monster. He then saw something on left leg of the monster. There's a white looking sigil mark on it, which glow brightly for some reason.

"I think I found a solution!" Adam said as he dodged the stone club which is being dragged by Valus in circular motion.

"Whatever you think off, you better do it quickly! We got no time to lose!" Raiden shouted back.

'Yeah! You better do it right or not I'm going to kill you! Even though you can't hear me…' Jack exclaimed, but the only person who heard he was his host.

"Raiden! I need you to keep shooting!" Adam ordered as he began to climb the leg of the monster.

Raiden nodded and began to distract it with his rifle. Yuuki came down from his flight and kick the head of the monster, making it slightly off balance.

"Hey! I'm still climbing on his leg here!" Adam shouted from the leg.

"Sorry!" Yuuki replied and do a backflipped off the monster before giving another kick added shot on its face and landed safely on one of the pillar. He looked at the monster, which its head began to freeze from the kick. "Chill out man!"

"Hey! I'm still on his leg you know!" Adam shouted took out Soul and stabbed it on the right white spot. It then kneeled down as it was suddenly hurt for some reason. Adam fall down the ground from the sudden action.

* * *

 **[With Jaune and the other]**

Meanwhile as Adam and Ruby respectively fending off against the Grimms, Jaune and the other were having a difficult time against the Deathstalker. It wouldn't let them came near as it kept swinging its claw at them. It got worse as the stinger struck against the unstable part of the destroyed bridge.

"We gotta move, now!" Jaune yelled as they all rushed towards the Deathstalker.

But this time when it swung its claws, Pyrrha manage to block it, followed by Jaune. Ren then come out and sent rounds after rounds at it with his weapon but it only make the Grimm more angrier as it pushed them back and throw Ren of with its stinger. The Spartan girl took opportunity as she sent her spear into its eye.

It roared in pain as it tried to claw out the spear of its eye and as it was, Jaune noticed that Ren attack made the stinger loose on it.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled out for her. She looked at him and looked at it back as she finally took notice.

"On it!" Pyrrha replied and throw her shield at it. The shield cut through the loosened stinger as it fell off and pierced through the head of the Deathstalker.

"Nora! Nail it!" He yelled at her. Nora nodded and jumped up on to Pyrrha's shield that just returned and boosted the Hammer Wielder up in the sky. She then came soaring down from the sky with a boost from her own weapon. Nora spun around and smashed her hammer onto the stinger, making it push deeper in the skull.

And with a final blow, she pulled the trigger the concussion round of the weapon forced the stinger to go even deeper than before. The impact make the ground stable as she jumped of it, Jaune and Pyrrha weren't left behind as they landed safely behind the Deathstalker as it fell down towards the abyss.

 **[With Adam and the other]**

[Opened Way plays]

Raiden looked at the monster head and see another white mark on its head. He then charged his electricity to his sword and slash it up in the air. The waves of lightning flew towards it and hit it in the chest. It began to roar in pain and raised its weapon before slamming it towards the Swordsman.

Max got up from the debris on his as he looked at the monster. He gritted his teeth and began to carry the big debris of the pillar. "Oi Bullshit! You better batter up because I'm going for a strike!" He threw the large debris at it.

Adam ran away from the stumbling Valus, who is trying to regain its balance. "Well, the stab on the leg slow him down...What next?"

"I saw the same mark on his head. That's probably its weak point!" Raiden stated as he once again sheathed back his sword in the rifle before shooting its head a multiple time.

Yuuki got down from the pillar as he began to freeze the floor where he was landed. "So what we going to do?"

"I have an idea! Yuuki, freeze the leg from anymore movement of the monster. Max, I need you to launch me up in the air and use your semblance to help Yuuki restrain the monster. Raiden, slice the club." Adam ordered them which they all nodded and began to take place.

Yuuki was up first as he ran between to monster leg. He stomped his feet towards the ground, as shards of ice began to shoots out from it and stabbed the monster in the leg. In the same process, it freeze it up towards the leg, stopping it from moving away.

Max took Adam and started to spin around to gain some momentum. He then throw the Wolf Faunus up in air as his red eyes started to glow brightly.

The Minotaur Grimm raised it weapon to squash Yuuki like a fly but Raiden was faster as he appeared out of nowhere and slice it into pieces and fall on the face of the monster. Max gathered his the shadow around him and created a big hand to catch the monster's hand, making Valus kneeled in pain as he became more restrained from iron grips of the Lunatic's shadow.

Adam dived from the skies towards the mark on the head as his swords began to glow brightly. An image of a Beowolf appeared behind him as he howled at the monster before stabbing the sword really hard through the head of Valus.

"Checkmate…" Adam hissed as he pulled out the sword out from the head. Black substances start to shot out from the head like a fountain as the Colossus Grimm roared in pain before falling towards the ground like a ragdoll.

Adam stood on top of the Grimm, victoriously as Valus didn't turn into some sort of smoke but turned into a stone like. Max sighed before plopping himself on the ground as the fight was finally over.

"Finally!" Yuuki shouted happily as he was laying on his back as he looking up towards the sky. "Can't believe that this is a thing."

Raiden nodded before looking towards the Wolf Faunus who suddenly wobbled a bit. "You okay Ad?"

"Yeah…just…tired…" Adam answered almost falling to the ground which he immediately captured by the Swordsman.

"Yup! Totally tired…" He agreed with the boy as he put Adam's arm around his shoulder to help him stood up. "You done a lot today…I can't remember when the last time that you ever do this kind of thing…"

"4 years ago…" The Wolf Boy replied as he grinned at him. Yuuki and Max began to follow them from behind.

"Hey wait up!" The Certified Gn called for them as Max pulled out his signature snack out of his pocket and took a bite.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile with Ruby]**

Ruby told them about her plan as Yang stood up high as she sent round after round (of punches?) at the circling Nevermore until she successfully hit the eye of the bird Grimm. It roared in pain as it flew straight towards Yang as she jumped at it. The Blonde Brawler now in between the beak, sending more of her fiery round down its throat.

"I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" She yelled out with each shot she sent. She then hopped out of it as the Nevermore crashed onto the cliff. As it was trying to regain its consciousness, Weiss jumped up and immediately freezing on its place so it couldn't escape.

Blake and Yang hanging on two pillar as Blake sent her weapon's whip at Yang which caught it and place it in one of the end of the pillar and held it there, along with Blake holding the other end of it. Weiss bringing a glyph as Ruby came down on the strap that Yang and Blake were holding. The heiress then used her glyph to pulled Ruby down, turning her into a sling shot mechanism.

"Hey look its Hungry Chicken!" Yuuki shouted happily.

"I believe its Flappy Duck…" Max stated as he looked at the setup from the girl.

"No! It's Baking Papa!" Nora added.

"…Really guys? Really?" Raiden sighed at their comment of the girls skills. Ren tapped his shoulder with a look of sympathy.

Back with the girls, Weiss was having a conversation with Ruby. "Of course you will think of a plan like this…" Weiss complained but at the same time was impressed.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked her.

Weiss just smirked. "Can I?"

Ruby turned at her with a confused look, "Can you?"

"Of course I can you dolt! I was making a joke!" Weiss shouted.

Weiss then let go of Ruby as she was sent flying towards the Grimm. Her scythe connected on the neck of the Nevermore as she landed on the cliff side. The Ice Queen quickly reacted as she sent several glyphs upwards. The Little Red then used her speed as she rushed up the cliff, not only boosted by the Grimm but still holding by its neck.

As she finally reached the top, she made a last twist on the scythe to cut through the Grimm, decapitated it. Ruby sighed in relief as she looked down at the others.

"Wow…" Jaune commented at their performance.

"Totally wow!" Adam smiled as he looked at the Little Red.

"Never seen you smile this widely…do you have a thing with her?" Raiden teased the Wolf Faunus.

Adam turned red as he glared at the Swordsman. "What are you talking about?"

"That blush proves it, amigo!" Yuuki laughed as he took out one of his Popsicle only to been stole by Nora. "Hey!"

"You've been sentence from eating this for a week!" She said as she took a big bite of it.

"NO!" Yuuki kneeled as cried, remembering the trial from earlier.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Cry Baby Yuuki]**

At the auditorium, every student were now given a team as Ozpin named ones who made it. On the screen, also showed the team and what they did throughout the test.

"Russel Thrust, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." Said Ozpin, congratulated them as their team were formed on the screen along with their fights.

After they left, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walked on the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. You four obtained the white rook pieces. From this day on you four, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin as he clapped for them.

Nora hugged Ren tightly as Jaune stood there in shock. "I-I'm the leader?" Jaune said in disbelief while Pyrrha looked at him rather happy.

After that, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then walked up on the stage. On the screen showed some of their battles within the forest.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from the forest. So from this day one, you will fight together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by none other than, Ruby Rose." Ozpin smiled as Ruby stood there included Weiss in disbelief.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said before hugging her sister.

Team JNPR and the brotherhood clapped for them as they leave the stage. The boys were next as they stood on the stage.

"Adam Nighthowl, Raiden Kira, Maximus D. Herculean and Yuuki Tora. Four of you retrieved the white king pieces and with you outstanding performance, no doubt that you might be the best team for now." Ozpin stated as the screen showed their fight on the screen. "From this day onwards, you team will be known as ARMY. Lead by Adam Nighthowl."

"WOHOO! A BIG WOLF IS NOW BIG BOSS!" Yuuki exclaimed as he hugged Adam and jumped around in circular.

"Great…" Adam sighed.

"Group hug!" Raiden and Max joined them as they all jumped in circle like a little kids in Christmas. After their, little celebration, they walked down from the stage as they receive a clapped from Team RWBY and JNPR.

But the ceremony didn't end there as four new individual step on the stage. A boy had a blue hood covering his facial features from everyone. He wearing some sort of long dark blue robe as his body full of armor covering his shoulder, his chest, and on the waist area. He also wear some metallic glove and boots to cover up his hand and legs.

Besides him was a tall and young teen with golden hair standing up like a blazing fire. He was a handsome man with an elegant face, and his eyes were crimson like blood. He wore a golden armor which looked really heavy.

A girl with a delicate body and a long white hair with teal accent. She was wearing a gorgeous mithril armor but something that make her more attractive is smile that can melt everyone heart. Every boy already have heart on their eyes. "Oh my, never knew that we get to much attraction?" She said softly, making the boys turn crazy.

Another girl who wore a hooded bluish-purple robe which make her look like a witch. Underneath the hood however, was a beautiful girl and a very noticeable facial features are her knife shaped ear. "Oh god…" She sighed at the sight of the boys looking at her friend.

"And finally. Arthur Knight, Gordon Isaac, Brenda Nightfall, Medea Garden. For of you retrieved the white king pieces. For now on, you will fight together as Team KING. " Ozpin stated as everyone cheered for the team.

"So what do you think of the ARMY?" Gordon asked the hooded boy while looking towards the group.

Arthur narrowed his eyes under hood, mostly at Adam before getting walking away from the stage. "He's not worth it…"

The Wolf boy could've swear that he been watched by two of the boys from the new team. 'Did they…talked about me? Nah! Just my imagination…"

"Now…you can all rest up for today. For tomorrow, school starts…" Ozpin said as everyone dismissed.

'Now let us see what these new team can do?' Ozpin thought to himself as he watched them all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **WOW! Never knew this chapter this long! And we've been introduced by four more mysterious individuals in the stories. Who are they? And why do Arthur and Gordon have their eyes on the ARMY but mostly Adam? And no! No YAOI! I'm not against it but seriously…not here…So we will see on the next chapter of ARMY! Now where's my mug of coffee…Oz! Give them back! That was my Mocha Caramelatte!**

 **PS. Is it possible if you can find all of my reference here? The winner…will get a virtual cookies!**

 **Ruby: That's mine!**

 **I mean…virtual panty?**

 **Yuuki: Oi! Konno Hentai!**

 **Okay! Virtual Coffee…**


	10. It's a New Day! Yes It Is!

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 6: It's a New Day, Yes It Is!**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All rights goes to their respective owner. Hope you enjoy you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

The newly formed team ARMY consist of our four main character. Adam Nighthowl the Big Wolf, Raiden Kira the Lightning Swordsman, Maximus D. Herculean the Chained Lunatic and our fan favorite, Yuuki Tora the Certified Gn!...Yes…I was forced to write that.

"No you weren't!" Yuuki smiled at me.

Silent! I will not let you control me in this stories! I'm you creator!

"Well, I'm a 4th Wall Breaker so your rules not implies on me!" He jabbed his thumbs right on the center of his chest with a big smug on his face.

Huh…let just start off with the story…

* * *

As the morning arrived, Adam was sleeping comfortably…until a certain navy haired boy started to make a wakeup call towards the Faunus boy.

"Wake up private! We got a lot of work to do in today!" Yuuki shouted near his the boy ear with a megaphone that can turn someone deaf.

"You don't need to use that thing though…" Adam got up while rubbing his ear from the unpleasant sound in the morning.

"You wouldn't wake up…" Raiden looked at the boy while he was already in his school uniform.

"Besides, we still have some work to do!" Yuuki wore his usual hoodie on top of his school uniform while looking at his leader.

"And that is?"

"Decorating, renovating and rebuild…" Max took a bite of his usual snack from the refregirator in the room.

"Do we really need to do it now?"

"Yup! Some leader you are if you keep your lazy ass on the bed so let's get moving, soldier! HUHA!" Yuuki exclaimed as their fellow brothers joins in for the cry.

Adam sighed as he got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **[Timeskip after Decorating]**

After the boy finish unpacking, they looked at their decoration towards their new home. On Adam's side, there's a lot of books and eventually stuffed animals on the racks. Raiden looked at the rack with a raised eyebrow on the toys.

"What the…"

"Don't say any words!" Adam glared at the white haired swordsman while holding a wolf shaped stuffed toy and put it on his bad.

On the other side of the rooms, it was obvious that Max and Yuuki controls the fridge as they have their own special treats in it. There's some poster of boy rock band such as Winged SevenCross, Linkin Sphere, and even Fly Down Guys.

There's also girls band which owned by the oldest boy of the teen for some unknown reason which he answer as "For research purpose…"

"Okay! Now we're done!" Adam sighed as he was now in his school uniform with his necklace dangling on his neck.

"But I still don't get it why do you have does stuffed animals?" Raiden asked, which he earned a glare from the leader. "Okay, I'll stop…"

"Well, it seems that our job is done and we still have five minute to spend before the class starts at nine!" Yuuki exclaimed while looking at the clock.

"Wait! Did you said that the class starts at nine?" Max eyes widened as he heard the sudden announcement.

"Yup! Why'd you asked?"

"We're a late!" Adam shouted before he ran out from the room, leaving the others inside.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Raiden called as he got out to the leader out the room with Max following the swordsman from the back.

"Don't leave me in this room alone! To the ARMY mobile…which we don't have one…" Yuuki sighed as he began to run out while doing the cliché thing that ever happen in the entire anime…putting toast in the mouth...

The team were not alone as the other team were following their pursuit which is Team RWBY and JNPR. As they ran towards their classroom, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Hunt were passing by the group.

"It looks like the freshman are running late, just like last year." Glynda noted before looking towards the orange haired man.

"Yes. It almost like if it is a tradition." Ozpin said as he sipped his cup of coffee. "Just like you, Mr Hunt."

"Hey! It was my first day when I first attended this school!" Ryder glared at the woman while remembering his past day at the school. "And if it wasn't for you! I wouldn't get detention!"

"Next time, be more careful with your surrounding!" The woman then glared at the slight shorter man as electric current can been seen between their eyes.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Cup of Coffee…]**

They somehow made it in the class and just in time. The class was about the Creatures of Grimm. ARMY was sitting in the same row as team RWBY as they were paying attention to the class which suddenly…turned into a bedtime story kind of thing…

The class were taught by Professor Port.

Adam was drawing some design to upgrade his weapon on a piece of paper. Raiden jotted down that have been told by the professor. Max on the other hand…were in a deep sleep and he didn't even care to hide it while Yuuki…paying attention in the class?

Ruby was taking a nap, Yang and Blake paying attention and Weiss was taking note just like Raiden. Professor Port suddenly told a bad joke which make the whole room became silence with Ruby waking up.

However, as he continues, he began to talk about a story about himself. Adam was suddenly had an eerie feeling that he was being watched by someone. He looked back only to see the team named KING were sitting at the back of the row.

He finally got a good look on Arthur. The boy had a blonde hair and dark blue eyes which he reminds him of Jaune. His thought been interrupted by a sound of snickering coming from Ruby. He looked at the Red Hooded girl and saw a drawing of a stick figure but makes fun of Professor Port's name.

Adam, Yuuki, Blake and Yang chuckled while Raiden just sighed as he continue to write down every single words that comes out from Professor Port. Weiss on the other hand was annoyed.

"Ah-hem-hem!" Port said, as their attention went to him. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head heel high, celebrated as hero!"

He took a bow as Raiden look at Weiss who is becoming more and more frustrated by Ruby.

"So, what's the story have to do with studies of Grimm?" Yuuki asked loudly while twirling his pencil around his hand.

"The point of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port answered one of his student.

"Don't forget the Huntress!" The boy replied as he keep twirling his pencil but suddenly throw it towards the Weiss, which make her became more frustrated. "Sorry…Ice Queen..."

"Thank you for pointing out Mister Tora. A true Huntsman and Huntress must be dependable! A true Huntsman and Huntress must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port continued. "So, who among you would like to demonstrate these traits?"

Arthur suddenly raised his hand. "I will sir. I will show you the TRUE honorable and wise Huntsman look like…" He said as the rest of his teammates watch him.

"You really want to do it, Artie?" Gordon asked.

"The answer is always yes when you with Artie." Medea sighed as she looked the man who already walk down towards the professor.

"Oh Medy you need to calm down." Brenda smiled at the purple haired girl.

After a couple of minute, Arthur comes out wearing his battle gear as he was ready to face of the monster which is in a steel cages. He took out his weapon from his sheathes which is a gold colored long sword with a dust implanted in the middle of the handle and the blade.

"Be prepared, Mr. Knight and face on your opponent without hesitation or else, been killed." Port warned the leader of KING.

"I got this covered, Professor." He replied as he was already in a battle stance.

"This oughta be good!" Max commented as he took out a bar of chocolate snack out of nowhere.

"Where's did you get that?" Adam sweatdropped at the older boy action.

"Now…BEGIN!" Port said as he opened the lock of one of the cages. The creatures of Grimm which he about to facing up is the one looked like a wild hog or boar.

"That's one big Piggy!" Yuuki looked at the boar-like Grimm.

"The right term for the Grimm is Boarbatusk, Yuuki…" Blake corrected the navy haired boy.

"Same thing!"

"I hope he survive this…" Brenda concerned about the young blonde boy as the wild Boarbatusk charged at him.

"You can do it, Artie!" Gordon cheered for his leader.

"IT'S ARTHUR!" The boy shouted back as he rolled away from the Grimm. "I need to aim for its belly!"

The boar then jumped up and rolls into a balls before launches itself towards the swordsman.

"It turned into Sanic!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"No, it just curled into a giant ball and tried to turn the boy into a road kill." Adam commented as Arthur brought his sword up in sideway to launch the rolling Grimm to the air, stopping it from its deadly spin.

He didn't expected the monster to use the momentum and charge at him once more.

"Damn!" He gritted his teeth as he dodged from its attack. _'Need to think of something or I will be killed or worse…'_ He thought as he began to read his opponent movement.

The Boarbatusk hit the wall, leaving a large cracked on it. The Grimm shook its head from the collision. Arthur then thought of idea as his face showed a smirked. He dashed towards the monster who regain its balance.

"What is he doing?" Adam said loudly as the battle continues.

The Grimm charged once more towards the swordsman as the boy slides under the monster. He used the opportunity as he slashed his sword across the boar's belly. The monster continued to run until it dropped down like a ragdoll, rolling on the floor and split into two.

Arthur do a side roll and stood up victoriously while panting slightly from the fight.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appear that we are indeed in a presence of true Hunter-in-training." Port clapped his hand as the rest of the class give him a round of applause.

"Wow…he's strong…" Adam commented looking at blonde haired swordsman.

Arthur looked up and saw the Wolf Faunus and gave a slight glare before leaving the area. Adam narrowed his eyes before looking at Professor Port.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and…stay vigilant! Class dismissed." Port said as most of the student were walking out from the room as Raiden noticed Weiss glaring at Ruby before she hurriedly walked away.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked as he saw her leaves.

"That's what we're wondering too." Blake said.

"Maybe she need more ice to cool down the temper!" Yuuki smirked.

"Oh Yuuki…" Max shook his head while Yang laughed at the puns.

"Good one Snow Boy!" She high-five the boy which Yuuki immediately accept it.

"It's Certified Gn and thank you!"

"It's not that funny…" Adam commented as Ruby already walked away out of the class followed by Raiden stood up and walked away.

"And what's matter with him?" Ren looked at the Lightning Swordsman.

"Well…eventually, he once a loyal butler at the Schnee Manor and a good friend of Weiss when we were chatted on last night." The Wolf Boy answered.

"He really concerned about her," Max grinned.

"Oh! Do we smell a potential Lightning Ice ship?" Yuuki asked.

"What now?" Jaune looked at the boy weirdly.

"It's a term used by people who saw a potential romance partner." Blake looked at the leader of JNPR.

"NO WAY! I will claim the princess heart no matter what happen!" The blonde swordsman exclaimed.

"If you can melt the icy heart of the Ice Queen." Yuuki commented.

* * *

 **[Timeskip brought to you by Lame Jokes….]**

After awhile, Ruby finally managed to catch up to Weiss while Raiden followed from her back slowly as he caught up with their conversation.

"Weiss!" Ruby tried to gain the Heiress attention.

Weiss turned around to face the Little Red and yelled. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"Ruby asked with a concerned face but was interrupted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"W-Weiss?" Raiden was shocked by his friend outrage towards Ruby.

"Stay out of this, Raid. This matter is between me and her!" Weiss shouted at him.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed at this remark.

"That just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss furiously shouted.

"You take that back!" Ruby shouted angrily as she shoves Weiss.

"See, that's what I meant! Childish!" Weiss pointed out.

"Weiss, where all of this coming from?" Raiden tried to settle the argument between two of the member of team RWBY but it was waste of time since they stills continue. "You better calm down!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like a child!" Ruby shouted as Weiss scowled.

"I'm only treated you to how you deserve to be treated. I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied hard and trained frankly, I think I deserve better." The Ice Queen turned her back towards Ruby, who was trying to reach out but dropping her hand. "Ozpin made a mistake!"

Weiss walked away with Ruby looking dejectedly. Raiden looked at the Red cloaked girl with a sympathy and mouthed a word 'Sorry' before chasing the heiress.

"Hmm…Now that didn't seems to go very well," Ozpin remarked as he appeared out of nowhere. "Isn't it, Mr. Nighthowl?"

"That Schnee girl got a lot of nerve…" Adam comes out of the shadows walked towards them.

"You've heard?" Ruby asked.

"Every single words…Accidently though…" Adam sighed looking at the younger girl.

"Is she right? Do you make a mistake?" Ruby asked, on a verge of tear.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin laughed a bit.

"It's not funny…" Arthur leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Ruby looked at the headmaster.

"I mean, it's only been day one." Ozpin said. "Ruby, I've made more mistake then any man, woman or child ever lived on this planet, but at this moment, I do not consider your appointment to be a leader to be one of them." He then asked, do you?"

Ruby didn't said anything as she thought about it.

"Being a leader isn't just carrying your title only in battlefield, it's a badge that you wear constantly." Adam gave his own thought towards her. "If we do not always performs at our absolute best than what reason to give others to follow us?"

"Adam is right. You've burden with a daunting responsibility, both of you. I'd advise you to take some time to think of how you will hold it, especially you Ruby." Ozpin turned his back of them.

"And if the burden too heavy for you to carry, I will pleased to help you carry it!" Adam reassured her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Ruby smiled thankfully at the boy which he gave a smile of his own.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

"WEISS! STOP!" Raiden shouted for his friend as they reached to the balcony.

"What do you want Raiden?" Weiss shouted as she called her friend in full name. "Why are you trying to defend her?"

Raiden stopped and looked at the heiress. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Of all the other people in the school, you would be more understanding of this situation!" She looked at the white haired swordsman with a serious tones. "I mean, looked at your friends! That are not worthy to be your teammates!"

"Well, they might've been weird but I can bear with it…" Raiden commented as he kneeled on the post of the balcony.

"You've changed Raid…" Weiss looked down as she had slight sad tone coming out from her mouth. "Ever since that I thought that you…"

"…Died from that accident?" Raiden finished the word as atmosphere around them becomes gloomy all of sudden. "I kind of surprised that I actually survived that explosion…"

Weiss looked at him with a sad impression plastered on her face. "Ever since that day...my life became…lonely…I…I don't know what to do until…you came to my manor…"

"That was the day I've become your butler am I right?" Raiden smiled at her which she only nodded.

"But…why…why did you gone so long?" Weiss asked.

"I've trained with my brothers…" Raiden answered which shocked her for a bit. "When the accident happen, my master saves me from the death and since then…I've started to live with them. Well, our live is always hectic and chaotic but it was normal…I never been so happy in my entire life…until one day…everything changed…"

"What happen?" Weiss looked at him, as his expression turned grim all of sudden.

"I rather not talk about it…"He sighed before smiling at her. "But the most important thing is, you need to accept them even they're weird, chaotic and slight crazy not as a teammates…but as your friends."

Weiss looked at him, thinking about the words that have been told by Raiden.

"Well, true strength doesn't come from your skills nor your talent…It comes from here…" He pointed at his chest. "That what was Master Bruce said to us when we were young. So you better believe it…"

Raiden walked away from the balcony, leaving the heiress alone on at the place.

 **[Timeskip by Long speeches…]**

After the talked with Weiss, Raiden walked into his dorm as he looked at his teammates who were already waiting for his arrival.

"Took you long enough! I thought that you were dating with that Ice Queen?" Yuuki teased.

"I-It's not like that!" Raiden blushed as he close the door behind him. "I was just comforting her…that's all!"

"Whatever, Raid…" Max chuckled before looking at their leader. "So, are you going to tell us about yesterday or not?"

Adam nodded before pulling out a box under the bed and put it in front of them. "I got this from our old academy…almost stolen from the hand of…someone who I don't know…"

"W-what?" Raiden sweatdropped. "Let me guess…you kicked it under his 'jewel'?"

Adam scratched the back of his neck as he laugh nervously. "Maybe?"

"Never mind. Knowing you for a long time, you love to do that when you were fighting someone…" The white haired boy sighed from the attitude of the only Faunus in the group.

"Open the chest already! I want to see what's inside of it! Maybe it was a weapon? Or maybe it was a secret recipes for Master Bruce's delicious pasta? Or maybe it was an 18+ magazines?" Yuuki smirked as he spun around the box synchronize with his question.

"I doubt about that…" Max sweatdropped.

"It's can be a…possibility…" Raiden tapped his chin while thinking about it.

"The magazines?" The navy haired boy appeared in front of the swordsman.

"N-No! I was thinking about the weapons! Nothing else whatsoever." Raiden stammered as he back away from the younger boy.

"Oh…so tell me about this book!" Yuuki pulled a black book from out of nowhere with the title named 'Ninja of Love' written on it.

"R-Raid?" Adam raised his eyebrows from the title of the book.

"I didn't know you like that stuff…" Max commented while chewing his snack.

"That wasn't mine!" The Lightning Swordsman denied while blushing really hard.

 _'Oh yeah! Say that to my innocent eyes!'_ Jack screamed in his head.

"Look! Even Jack denies it!" Raiden lied while looking away from the stare.

"No you weren't! Jack even said that he read it as well!" The Certified Gn throw the book towards him. "By the way, back to the business!"

"R-Right…" Adam opened the chest to reveal the inside of the chest. It's filled with lots of ancient books from the older days.

"HA! I knew it!" Yuuki exclaimed picking out one of the book but it wasn't what he expect it to be. "Wait a minute…it's not adult magazines…"

"Darn…" Raiden sighed, earning some looks from others. "I mean…what is that actually?"

"This is the books written by the past historian and even our master. One of the book is about the 'Tales of Colossus'." The leader of team ARMY pulled out a big black book with the title on it. He then opened it so they can see the contents of the books. "This book is full of mythologies of the ancient Colossus Grimm which have been living in Remnant for about centuries…"

"But how come no one tried to kill those gigantic monster?" Max said as he looked at the picture of one of the Grimm which recently been killed, Valus but the picture immediately faded, turning into an outline with words that says 'Executed."

"That…I don't know…but there's only sixteen of them in the existence and people were still searching for it…but ended up in failure or worst…" Adam looked down and turned to the other pages as his eyes suddenly widened for some reason.

"What's the matter Ad?" Yuuki looked at the picture of a silhouette of four legged Colossus Grimm with already had the word executed on it.

"That's weird….the other day, I swore that sixteen of them still alive." Adam looked at them.

"Wait…we recently killed Valus…and this was…the second one…" Raiden suddenly realized from where this was going. "Someone else already killed it…"

"But the question is…who?" Max asked as they looked at the faded picture as they didn't realize…a small symbol of a shield with a wyvern on it were on top of the pages before it faded as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well…sorry for the slow update…I'm in a fasting month so I didn't get enough time to write the story due to a large amount of tiredness and laziness in my body…well we see that the another colossus was already been slain by mystery individual. We also see the debut of Arthur Knight. Well…you might have guessed the character that Arthur based on. So on to next update…**

 **Lunatic Child signed out!**


	11. The Prince of the Knight

**ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 7: The Prince of Knights**

 **(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, back, laptop, and most importantly my OC(s). All rights goes to their respective owner. Hope you enjoy you'll enjoy!)**

* * *

Another day arrives in Beacon but for today, school was out! Well…so they thought. Everyone were now either having fun at the town or relaxing at their dorm but for team ARMY, they were…at library…doing assignment for their detention.

"Ugh…what are we doing here again?" Yuuki said slammed his head the table holding a The Dead of Pie on his hand.

"Well, we're here to finish our assignment…" Raiden wrote something on a piece of paper as he was looking on the book entitled, 'Grimm Biology'.

"And it was because of that accident…we've caused…" Max sighed as he was now reading a comic book while eating his chocolate bar.

"Which accident?" Yuuki asked as he lifted his head and looked at his leader.

"The 'Mt. Cheese Eruption'. Those that ring any bell?" Adam answered as they all remembered the reason of why they were there.

* * *

[Flashback]

" _Hey guys! Check out what I have found in the Hunt's Secret Vault." Yuuki exclaimed bringing a big box of cheese branded 'Chalk-O-Cheese'. They were now at the cafeteria for lunch as team ARMY, RWYB and JNPR were sitting at the same table with the team of KING near them._

" _A box full of cheese?" Adam asked looking at the navy haired boy as he was eating his steak._

" _Aren't that brand have some controversial because they have some chemical in it?" Blake looked up her book._

" _Well, that were just rumours…you want to know what happen if we mix this with…" Yuuki didn't finish his sentence when he shows a coke with their own controversial branded Sweet O' Cola._

" _I don't think that's a good idea…" Ren said as he looked at the tin can._

" _What do you know about it!?" The Certified Gn pointed the can black haired boy. "You're not scientist!"_

" _So were you?"_

" _And you point is?"_

" _Okay! Okay! We get it…but didn't you read the sign on the box." Weiss pointed at the label on the side of the yellow coloured box. "Don't mixed the cheese with a sweat of a cheetah! And do you know that the coke is made of cheetah's sweat?"_

" _Nope,"_

" _Not my concern…"_

" _What happen if we drink a lot of it?"_

" _Wait, what now?"_

 _She got different reaction from the group of boy as Adam spitted it out from disgust while Max put his hand on his chin._

" _Relax Weiss, it's not 'THAT' harmful…isn't it Rubes?" Yang said while looked at the girl in red hood._

" _Umm…I don't think…"_

 _Before she could've finish, Yuuki already opened up the lid of the box and the can as he was grinning like a mad man. "Well you know what they say…YOLO!"_

" _Yuuki/ You dolt! Don't do it!"_

 _And in a quick glance from the Wolf Faunus, a very clean cafeteria turned into a huge mess of 'volcanic' cheese, except for one place…_

" _Are you okay, Miss Schnee?" Raiden asked, holding an umbrella front of him which is covered in cheesy mess in. He folded it and reveal a clean and as white as a snow…_

" _DAMMIT THAT PUN!"_

 _Shut up! You know nothing!_

" _Even Yang can do better pun than you!"_

 _Oh, quiet you!_

 _Meanwhile, Max comes out from the table, also uncovered by the 'yellow' mess made by the young boy. "Geez, look at this mess…"_

 _Blake's eyes were twitching as she look at the mess on her attire. For some reason, her bow also twitched a little._

 _Team JNPR was trapped in the big goo of cheese as Jaune's legs sticking out of it, Pyhrra is nowhere to been seen, Ren popped out his hair to get some fresh air while Nora…let's just say that she is a walking vacuum cleaner._

" _Badum tiss"_

" _This is not worth of my free time…" Medea commented as she stood up from the mess, she looked around as a group of men standing in front of Brenda to protect her from the big explosion. "For REAL?"_

 _However, Arthur managed to survive as he was sitting at the same spot without looking away from his food…uncovered by the mess for unknown reason. Gordon had turned into a snowman or you can say 'cheeseman'._

" _Badum tiss"_

" _How do you even survived this?" The golden boy asked him with an annoyed look plastered to his face._

" _How do you managed to turn into a 'cheese'man?"_

" _Touché…"_

 _Ruby was also covered by mess as she looked around at once 'clean' cafeteria. "What happen?"_

" _Cheeseplotion happen…" Max looked at Nora who is clearing out the cheese from her teammates._

" _OH NO YANG!" She looked around and saw that a certain wolf Faunus standing in front of the Yellow Brawler, which was unscathed leaving her hair clean and beautiful as ever. Who knows what happen if cheese stuck in her hair?_

" _Shit happen…"_

 _Yuuki exclaimed as he comes out from his mass destruction of cheese. "THAT WAS CHEESESTATIC INDEED!"_

" _Yuuki…I know that we are brothers…but sometimes…people want to turn you into a SWISS CHEESE." Adam pointed out as he glared at the navy haired boy._

" _I'm going to POUTINE my fist in your face if it hit me…"Max smirked._

" _You guys need to BRIElax." Raiden tried to calm them down._

 _Medea walked over towards the group and stomp her right leg on the table and pointed a…fork at him. "YOU GOUDA HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO THIS MESS SNOW BOY!?"_

" _The amount of cheese puns is too EDAM high…It was GRATE!" Yang laughed as she also give a cheezy jokes._

' _Ugh! Get me out of here!' Jack exclaimed in Raiden's mind._

" _I'm afraid that your fun might end here Mr. Tora…" A very familiar sound can be heard from the entrance of the cafeteria. All eyes looked at the figure of the strict Miss Glynda Goodwitch as she glared at students, mostly at the ARMY._

" _Now…can I ask you one question?"_

" _You just did…"_

" _Where did you get your hand on those unstable substance?" She ignored the Certified Gn remarks as she glare grew colder for some reason._

 _Yuuki was trembling as he look at the wo…no…not a woman…a demon in front of him._

" _She's not a demon actually…"_

 _It's just a metaphor!_

" _A demon you said?" Yuuki heard as his face turned pale and forgot that he was the only 4_ _th_ _Wall Breaker in the story._

" _Detention Mr Yuuki…you and your team…"_

" _WHY!?" Adam exclaimed as he shove the scared kid away._

" _You didn't manage to stop him from doing such a childish thing…" Ms Goodwitch shove her glasses back to her nose. "Clearly you and you teammates can do better…"_

" _But…"_

" _No buts! Tomorrow, library…I expect you to be there when I arrived." She ordered as she swung her wand and immediately turn the cheese covered cafeteria into its original state before the 'Cheeseplotion'._

" _Ha! Serve you right!" Medea exclaimed as she laughed at the team of boys, unladylike._

" _Ms Garden, you were also in detention…" Glynda said as she turned around and walked towards the entrance._

" _W-W-Wait a minute! I didn't do anything!" Medea looked at the teacher with a shocked expression._

" _You were threatening a student with a sharp object…"_

" _HE STARTED IT! Besides, we have aura!"_

" _Doesn't mean that you can threaten people whenever you want…You and your team…tomorrow…" She ordered and walked out from the place, leaving team ARMY and KING was in shocked._

" _Well…that just GRATE!" Gordon exclaimed from his cheese attire._

" _NO MORE CHEESE PUNS!" Arthur glared at his friend._

" _I like warm hug!"_

" _GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IMBECILE!" The boy kicked Gordon away as he was trying to hug Arthur with his body covered with cheese._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"It's still your fault!" Medea glared angrily at the boys she was sitting at a table next to them.

"Oh please! If you didn't point you fork at me, you and your friend wouldn't be here…" Yuuki argued with blue haired girl as sparks can been seen between their glares.

Suddenly, a smack of a crop hit the table, making them jumped in fright and hug each other before looking towards the source of the sound. Glynda glared at two of teens as she were observing the students in the detention. "You might quite down and finish your assignment. You weren't here for debating nor brawling."

"Don't be so harsh with them Glynda…" Ryder comes out from one of the hall of books as he was smiling at the blonde teacher. "If you keep being angry at them, you can became old very quick."

"They are Hunter and Huntresses, they should've be more serious about this matter!" Glynda glared at the fox Faunus.

"They also a teenagers…They deserve some fun!" Ryder argued as he sat beside the Witch. "Besides, when we were teenagers, you were doing the same thing they've done…remember my birthday…" He grinned slyly as he can see a tint of red appeared on the woman face.

"W-W-We were supposed to forgot about that!" She flustered as she looked away from the Archer.

"That night you said that…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She swung her crop and throw the fox Faunus towards one of the bookshelf.

"And she the one of said that we shouldn't fight in the library…" Yuuki whispered towards Medea which nods silently.

"Ms Goodwitch is a tsundere?" Raiden sweatdropped on the accident that happen in front of them.

"This is unexpected…" Max commented as he continue to chew on his chocolate.

Brenda just smiled at the scene as she looked towards Arthur and Gordon. The rich boy was sleeping on the table as drool can be seen coming out from his mouth while the Prince…he was reading an old book. "You were still thinking of which you should choose next?"

Arthur didn't reply as he read the writing on the book. 'Fourteen more...fourteen more to go…' He thought as he was looking at the outline of a four legged beast. "Quadratus…"

* * *

[Flashback]

 _Arthur was riding a black motorcycle on the dirt road as he wore a black helmet on his head. Behind him was his best friend, Gordon who is only wearing a goggle on his eyes. He was clutching the body of the Prince really hard as he was scared from how fast they were going._

" _Where are we even going?" Gordon asked while looking towards the trees they were passing by._

" _We're hunting a Grimm!" Arthur bluntly answered as he receive a gasp from the gold armored boy._

" _You got to be kidding me! You call me in the middle of the night to go for Grimm Hunting? I was having my beauty sleep!" Gordon exclaimed._

" _God…You even worst the Medea…" Arthur shook his head as they arrived at some sort of shrine. They drove across the natural bridge before going down a path towards bottom of a valley._

" _Wait, what are we hunting actually?" Gordon looked at his surrounding as they arrived at the bottom. They approached a dark cave and stop a bit at the entrance. "Dude?"_

" _You'll see…" He revved up his bike as loudly as he could before they heard a stomping sound coming from the out from the cave._

 _Suddenly, a big bull like monster, comes out from the monster. It was four legged Grimm with a stone face with sharp horn on its head. Its body were covered with fur with a stone like spine on top of its back. The eyes were blue unlike the other Grimms._

" _WHAT IS THAT?" Gordon shouted as he was shocked from the monster appearances._

" _That my friend is Quadratus, the Taurus Major…BRACE YOURSELF!" Arthur said as he revved up his bike away from the monster who about to stomp them._

" _I DON'T WANT TO BRACE MYSELF!" Gordon shouted as he clutched Arthur's waist as he looked at the Taurus Grimm._

" _Just take out your Babylon! And stop hugging me you imbecile!" The Prince ordered before turning around towards their target._

" _Okay, Princess!"_

" _I'M NOT A PRINCESS!"_

" _You act like one…"_

" _AREN'T YOU THE-"_

" _Okay! I'm taking out my Babylon!" Gordon sighed as he unsheathed a red sword with a gold outline in the middle. It had a dust in the middle of the blade and the handle. The sword then split into two and turned into a bow with an energized string._

 _He began to shot a dust energy arrow towards the face of the monster but it didn't scathed it a bit. Gordon gritted his teeth and rapidly shots a barrage of arrow towards Quadratus._

" _Darn it! It didn't dented it!" He shouted._

 _Arthur nods as they continue to drive around the monster. The Taurus Grimm rear on its hind legs before stomping at the two of the boy who barely dodged the attack._

" _WE ALMOST TURN INTO PANCAKE!" Gordon exclaimed before hearing a smirked from the blonde boy who is taking out his sword, the Excalibur. "What are…"_

" _Keep shooting!" Arthur ordered as he once again turned towards the monster._

" _Aye captain!"_

 _Gordon keep shooting at the monster even though that he knows that it will not hurt it…or could they._

" _When it tried to stomp us-"_

" _Into pancakes!"_

" _Into pancakes, I saw that its hooves have a glowing white spot. I believe that was it weak spot. I want you to shoot it down when the time comes…" Arthur said as he slashed his swords at the leg of the giant._

 _The monster was about to stomp them once again as Quadratus hinds its leg. But this time, the Prince of Knights got a plan._

" _Shoot it now!" Arthur ordered as Gordon pulled the bow shot an arrow towards its glowing hooves. The colossus Grimm fall to one side as it was injured by the shot._

 _Arthur smirked as he continued to drive the bike while trying to stand up from it. "You take the bike, I'm going climbing…"_

" _Wait a second…" Before Gordon could say anything, the boy jumped of the bike, making the Golden boy wobbled a bit before taking the control of it…before drove it straight towards the wall. "I don't know how to drive…"_

 _Arthur groaned loudly as he continued to climb on the fur of the monster. He keep climbing until he reached on top of Quadratus. He tried to keep balance on top of it since the four legged Grimm tried to shake him off from its back._

 _Gordon stood up as he wobbled a bit before regaining his balance. He looked at his friend, who is making his way towards the head of the monster. "What are you doing?" He shouted as he took out his Babylon in bow mode and began to shot energize arrow on its head._

 _Arthur reached his destination as he looked at the white marks on its head before stabbing his Excalibur on it. Black blood started to shoot out from it as the Taurus Grimm roar in pain. The Prince of Knight almost fall from the head._

" _I think you just make it angry!" Gordon shouted while shooting another barrage of arrow on its body._

 _Arthur ignored the Golden Archer as he stood up and keep stabbing his sword on its head. "Why are you not dead yet?"_

" _Artie!" Gordon shouted as he was inches away from being a human pancake._

" _WHAT?"_

" _I maybe just seeing thing but what's on it butt?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _Arthur was answered by a shoot of arrow struck on the end on monster. It roars in pain as more blood starts pouring from it. "You got to be kidding me…the mark is on his end?" He groaned loudly before making his way towards the other end on the Colossus Grimm._

 _Gordon kept running away from the monster hooves. "Arthur! I don't want to be a pancake so please kill it, FAST!" He rolled to the side and shot the arrow on its head._

" _I'm trying!" Arthur arrived at the final spot as he raises his sword up in the air. "I vow before Oum, give me strength to bring down this mighty beast! FOR REMNANT!"_

 _He look towards the white mark before stabbing it. Quadrates immediately roared for the last time before it's collapsed by the side. Arthur managed to jump away from the fall and landed on top of his friend._

" _AGH! MY BACK!" Gordon cried in pain as he hit the ground with a weight of his friend on it._

" _Don't be such a cry baby!" Arthur groaned a little. He slowly stood up a little and helped his friend. "You done well my friend…"_

" _Geez, talk about having a night…Are we going to do this again?" The golden haired boy looked at the Prince, who is taking out the golden sword from the wound of the fallen Colossus._

" _Apparently, yes. 15 more to go." Arthur said it nonchalantly and walked away towards his bike._

* * *

[Flashback End]

"That was a really long flashback if you ask me!" Yuuki looked at Arthur who jumped in shock, he immediately closed the book and shove it in the pocket.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde haired boy asked the youngest of the ARMY.

"Believe me, you do not want to know what is in his head right now." Max sighed while eating another bar of chocolate.

Arthur huffed and looked at the Wolf Faunus, who managed to make a tower of pencils. _'I don't know how do you know about the Colossus Grimm, but I will not let you get in my way of slaying the beast by myself!'_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: OH MY GOD!**  
 **Yuuki: What the hell you are doing?**  
 **Me: THIS STORY HAVENT BEEN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!**  
 **Yuuki: Sorry for out inconvieneint time of updating since this boy is busy with his drama, homework and the most biggest enemy of all: LAZY!**

 **So sorry. This update might be sucks because I'm in rush…never mind. Next time, I will try to do my best to make….okay…**


	12. Jaunedice, Arc-Knight Secrets

**(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, bag, laptop, and my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

 **ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 8: Jaunedice! Arc-Knight Secrets!**

* * *

Jaune was panting heavily as he held onto his knees as he tried to stand in front of his opponent, the mace wielder and the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester. Cardin chuckled before Jaune charged at him head-on. Cardin slid to the left and let Jaune's momentum past him, he swung his mace, and hit Jaune's shield, knocking him back a few feet to the ground.

The leader of team JNPR wouldn't give up and stood up once more. He charged at the bigger man as their weapon collided with each other. Cardin lowered himself over the Jaune. "He lose, I called it…" Max said it out loud with an uninterested look.

"Don't said like that. I have fate on him!" Adam said as he witnessing the match between those two people.

"It's already been written in the script. GG no re." Yuuki exclaimed while eating his ice cream while sitting upside down on the chair.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said as he grinned in front of the blonde boy.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune winced out as Cardin kicked him in his gut, causing him to lower to the ground. Jaune's curled his arms around his injured torso, slowly struggling to roll back to his feet. As he turned his head around, he saw Cardin who already raising his big mace to deal a finishing blow towards the boy, only to be stopped by the lights blaring back on and buzzer sounding of behind him.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda spoke as she walked to the edge of the stage, looking at the crowd of the student who were witnessing the match. She raised her scroll, showing the level of Aura remaining in the two participating students, which show a big difference. "Students, as you see Mister Arc's Aura has dropped down into red. If this were tournament style duel, this would be indicated that Jaune would no longer been fit to continue the battle and the official will call for the match."

Turning back to look at the downed teen, she looked over him with unimpressed expression on her face. "Mister Arc, it has been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide whether it is right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy would be a wiser choice. We wouldn't want you to gobble up by the Beowolf now, would we?" She continued.

"Or even worse, been stomped by a Goliath…" Adam added.

"Or cut in half by a Deathstalker…" Raiden butted in.

"Or decapitated by an Ursa…" Max said it out loud.

"Or eaten up whole by a giant Nevermore!" Yuuki shouted as he stood on the chair and flapped his has around like a bird, hitting the both of unlucky students who sitting near him.

"We don't need those type of discouragement over here…"Ruby sighed as she looked at the all-boys group.

"We have on more duel to come. Would both Mister Nighthowl and Mister Isaac please come over the stage?"

Adam looked at his team who only giving them a nods as he stood up and go for a change at the locker room. Gordon those the same, as he gave a big grin at his teammates who wishing him a good luck.

After the change, the room once again darkened as two students walked on the stage, holding their respective weapon in their hand. "May the best man win."

Gordon smirked as he twirled around his sword before pointing its edge at the man on the other side of the stage. "Be prepare for this match, this maybe your last!"

"Getting eager are we? We see about that!"

"I'm not scared of your threat! Bring it on!"

"COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE START IT ALREADY!?" Yuuki shouted from his sit while holding a sign with 'Adam rocks, Goldy Sucks!' written on it. "I have enough with you guys bragging about each other. Just suck it up and beat up each other with stones and sticks!"

"What are you talking about? And when do you have team to draw this think?" Raiden look at a picture of Adam stabbing Gordon with a stick.

"I have my methods!"

"Anyway, your objective are simple, bring down your opponent's Aura into red within the time limit. And the match begins…Now!" Glynda ordered as the buzzer went on, starting the match for the both of the participants.

Both of them didn't glared at each other while readying their stances. Either of them wouldn't want to make the first move as they kept walking around the arena. The atmosphere of the room became intense as student all around it, looking at the match ongoing with anticipation. Adam stopped at one place dashing towards the gold armored boy, as he finally decided to make the first move on to been side stepped by the Gordon.

Gordon swing his unarmed fist towards the Wolf Faunus who blocked it with his swordguns as he skidded back a little. The man in gold leap towards the Adam with swinging his right legs forwards, only to been blocked again. They both back away from each other, as they locked their eyes while trying to predict their opponent move.

Adam swung his Hollow diagonally and collided with Gordon's Babylon. The Wolf Faunus smirked and thrust his another weapon. Gordon saw it coming, quickly swinging his sword to block the incoming strike of Soul. Adam didn't stop as he keep swing his swords in a fast pace. Each swing is getting faster and faster.

Gordon barely keep up with the barrage of slashes towards him. He decided to make a risky move as he throw his red colored sword up in the air and caught both of the swords with his bare hand, lowering his Aura a little bit.

Adam looked at the boy with a shocked expression on his face while the gold clad man only grinned as he gave a big kick towards the chest, making the leader of the ARMY rolled to the ground and disarmed at the same time. Gordon caught Babylon with his hand and turned it into its bow form.

Adam gritted his teeth in pain while holding his chest. "That was unexpected…" He coughed a bit and began to roll out of the way as he heard the sound of an arrow being fired at him. "DAMN IT!"

"ADAM! TUCK AND ROLL!" Yuuki shouted, holding a new sign with Chibi Adam, beaten up with a Chibi Gordon holding a chair on his hand.

"I'm Wolf!" Adam shouted back as he barely dodged another arrow from his opponent.

"Eyes on the prize, Ad!" Gordon smirked and kept firing his energized arrow at his weaponless opponent.

'At this rate, I could've lose with a big disadvantages...' The Wolf Faunus taught as he looked one of the arrow that stuck on the floor, on to dissolves into a nothingness in a couple of second. 'Maybe that would work…but it's too risky…Guess I have to try'

"Giving up already, Wolfy?" Gordon taunted the Faunus boy as he aimed his bow towards the boy chest. "This last shot will immediately deplete your Aura into red, so get ready to meet your end!"

"TRY ME!" Adam shouted as he spread his out, shocking everyone in the room.

"HAVE YOU GONE BANANAS, AD?" Raiden asked as he stood up from the sit.

"He accepting his defeat…something fishy about to happen…This is going to be interesting." Arthur pondered as put his hand on his chin. "Show me what you got, Nighthowl…"

"He's going to get himself killed…" Meredy laughed.

Gordon smirked before releasing the shot at the Adam who grinning at him.

"ADAM DODGE!" Ruby and Yuuki shouted as they about to see their friend to been shot.

Adam waited for the impact to come as he side stepped from the shot, just barely hitting his left arm, before CAUGHTING it with his bare hand. His aura depleted into a yellow as he was holding the energized arrow, which is very hot, like he was holding for his dear life. He twirled it around at throw it back to its owner.

The arrow flew towards the Golden Archer in a blinding speed as it was already too late for him to dodge it. "Well, this is ironic…" He sighed and like that, he was flying across the room from the impact of the arrow. Miraculously, he was still standing, barely as he was using his sword to hold him in the place. He immediately change it back into its ranged form.

Adam rushed towards to one of his weapon and pointed it at the head of the boy, point blank. Gordon does the same as either of them released their trigger on them.

Lights immediately open up with a familiar buzzer start to sound of ending the match without a clear victor. Glynda came in with her tablet on her hand, looking at the result of the exciting match. "I'm glad that you all enjoyed the match, but sadly. There is no winner of today's duel, its ended in stalemate."

"Draw? Bullshit! I calling a rematch!" Yuuki shouted but immediately been hit on the head by Adam.

"It's me who were fighting not you. So shut your mouth up!" Adam scolded as he was putting and ice on his injured hand.

Gordon walked towards his teammates with a tired looking face. "I'm sorry guys. I let my guard down, never thought that he would do a stunt like that."

"You've done the same thing actually, so I wouldn't surprise me at all…" Arthur stated as he stood up from his chair and walked away.

Professor Glynda looked at the other students. "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few month away! It wouldn't be wrong be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!"

As she announced, Yang started to punch the air with anticipation, Weiss was shaking her fist with an excited smile, Ruby shaking her entire body in enthusiastic energy while squealing softly, Adam was treating his hand with a confident smile on his face, Raiden reading his book…not showing any excitement from hearing the news, Max smack his fist into his open hand while Yuuki...was not there to celebrate…where could he be at this time?

"BEACON'S ROCK!" Ah yes…Yuuki was holding a picture of chibi version of him standing on pile of people with a flag that says Hail to the Gn….on the stage…while standing on Jaune as example…

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Adam ordered as Max and Raiden appeared, wearing a SWAT type suit and began to chase their younger sworn brother.

"Anyway, those who like to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of the Vale."

As the school bell rang, the student start leaving while Pyhrra continue to frown sadly. Jaune , still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame. Adam walked over to him giving his right hand towards Jaune.

"Slemmy kid, you're okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah…just tired…" Jaune accepted the hand he began to get up. They began to walk their way towards the Cafeteria.

* * *

 **[At Cafeteria]**

It was now lunchtime as Team ARMY was sitting with Team RWBY and Team JNPR (alongside with Team KING at the back) as Nora, in ominous voice, the most recent tale…yet again.

"So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

Ren in a monotone voice cuts in. "It was a day,"

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were Beowolf,"

"Dozens of them…"

"Only two of them,"

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora ended the story with her arms crossed while grinning proudly at the audience.

"Aren't Grimm disappeared after being killed? Selling a skin of an Ursa is impossible!" Adam said while swinging his left hand back and forth.

Ren gave a shakes of his head and sighed. "She has been having this dream for a month now."

"That was a very interesting dream indeed…" Brenda smiled as she looked at Adam who sat in front of her. "Oh dear, your hand. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Just a little burned by a those arrow of your Goldman friend." Adam laughed awkwardly as he winced in pain. "Watch it, my hand almost turned into a steak!"

"Your hand says the otherwise…" Raiden stated as he kept putting the pressure on her left hand of the man who completely screaming in pain. "Stop being a crybaby…"

"I'm sorry young man but you make the situation became worst!" Brenda exclaimed as he took the icepack and gently putting it on Adam's hand. "Why didn't you use your Aura?"

"Tried…but can't…"

"Bree, have you forget that my arrow can make the enemy aura weakened for a couple of minute, rendered it useless…" Gordon explained as he looked at Adam. "Sorry bro! I guess I got carried away in the battle!"

"Why do I feel like we're been forgotten by this people?" Max asked.

"Too much character make it harder for the writer to right them all. So he just make them stood around doing nothing while other have their conversation…" Yuuki put on his detective glass as he pointed out.

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look of his face. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a fake smile. "What?! Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well it just that you've been…" Ruby played with her hand a bit, trying to find the right word to speak.

"Totally not okay!" Adam finished it for her as he winced a little bit from the wound.

"Say it for yourself. Look guys, I'm fine, seriously. Look at me!" Jaune then smiled which aren't convincing. Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune saw the member of Team CRDL making fun of Velvet, and clenched his fist.

"What? A skinny guy who is a wimp trying to convince everybody that he was perfect?" Meredy said with a mocking tone.

"Meredy!" Brenda scolded her as she pressed the icepack a little hard on the injured hand of a Wolf Faunus.

"Owowowowowowo!" Adam cried in pain as tear start to come out from his eyes.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of the school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? He just like to mess around, you know? Practical jokes." Jaune stated.

"That's not a practical jokes…" Max crossed his arms while looking at the leader of the JNPR. "He's a bully."

"Yeah Jaune, he's a big bully indeed!" Ruby said angrily.

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated as he tried to wave it off.

"Well…" Yuuki thought back as they began to memorize the days where Jaune have been constantly bullied by Cardin.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _As Jaune was walking through the hall, he walked passed Cardin who swatted Jaune's book out of his hands._

* * *

"That was strike one, Jaune!" Yuuki said as he pointed at the blonde boy.

 _Then, Jaune was about to leave the class with Adam following his pursuit. Cardin walked passes both of the men and activated Jaune's shield, making it stuck on the doorway._

" _You got to be kidding me?!" Adam exclaimed as both of them trapped in the room as Jaune struggles to get it free._

* * *

"Strike two! You even got my big bro involved as well!" Yuuki exclaimed as Adam cringed from the memory.

"We were stuck in there for about 2 hours and I was holding my…urge...to go to toilet…" The Wolf Faunus blushed of embarrassment.

"Poor thing…" Brenda sympathies for them as she wrapped bandage around his right hand.

* * *

 _Finally, the students were at the locker room with Glynda as she explained them about the use of the locker. "Each of you will be assigned rocket propelled locker to store your weapon and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can been sent to a custom location based on six-digit code."_

 _Cardin grinned slyly as he had an idea. He pushed Jaune inside the locker, ignoring the cried from the poor leader of JNPR. He then randomly typed the six-digit code and thus, the locker was set flying towards it destination._

 _Team ARMY look out through the window. They all started to salute at him as Atlasean army song started to play in the background._

" _You were real son. Real good. Maybe the best out there." Max said with tears starting to come out from his eyes._

[Flashback end]

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys got guts to salute at him while he was flying away…" Yang began to sweatdropped.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune stated.

"You landed back at the Emerald Forest Ruins…" Raiden said as he didn't take his eyes away from a book. "Adam and I was ordered to bring you back…"

"Jaune," Pyrrha spoke up. "You know, if you ever need help you can just ask."

"I agree Jaune." The Lightning Swordsman added. "There is a reason why we have teammates…why we have friends…"

"Oh, I know! We'll break his leg!" Nora said with an insane smile.

"Yeah! We break every single friction of his bones!" Yuuki agreed with the suggestion from the Hammer Wielder.

"I don't think that was a great idea…" Max tried to calm them down by denying their plan.

"Guys, it's okay." Jaune tried to reassure them. "Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everybody."

"Oh finally you agreed with us…" Adam said with slight mocking tones.

"Ow! That's hurts!"

Their attention was drawn by a voice behind them. A small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears. She wore a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. The girl was Velvet Scarletina.

"Please stop!" She cried in pain as her ears been tugged by Cardin.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin kept laughing while looking at his cronies.

"What a freak!" One of the member said.

"On second thought, I agree with you guys…" Max clenched his fist as he glared at the group.

"That's enough!" Arthur shouted, making the entire cafeteria silent from his outrage. The prince of knight stood up and began to walk towards the team CRDL.

Gordan look at the boy with a confused look. "Artie! What are you-"

"Let him handle this." Meredy said, interrupting the Golden Archer.

"What do you want?" Cardin asked the boy with an irritated tone. "Don't you see that I was…busy here…"

"Let go of her ears this instance!" Arthur ordered them. "Or you will face consequences."

"Oh! So scary!" Cardin mocked the leader of KING as he laughed it off with his cronies. "Trying to be knight in a shining armor? Trying to save the damsel in distress?"

"You have been warned…" Arthur said he closed his eyes and let out his aura to intimidate the surrounding.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about-"Before he could finish the sentence, he was sent flying towards one of the table, breaking it in half. "-it."

"CARDIN!" The member of the CRDL look towards at their fallen leader. They then began to surround the Arthur.

"You'll pay for this!" Russel said as he rushed forward at the Prince, going in for a punch, only to receive a kick towards the chest.

Dove thrust his right arm towards the boy, only to been caught by a hand. He then been flipped towards the ground and receive a punch straight to the face, knocking him out in instant. Sky tried to kick Arthur in the chest, which he dodged from it. Sky gritted his teeth as he going for a left hook. Arthur immediately caught it and twisted it around before finish him with a kick to the jaw.

The kick makes Sky fly towards the other side of the room. Arthur dusted his vest while looking at the mess. "Never mess with a Knight…"

"You should beware of your surrounding!" Arthur's eyes widen as he turned around quickly, only to receive a big punch to the face sending him to the floor. Cardin walked towards the downed Knight with a satisfied grins plastered on his face. "You in a big trouble…Knight..."

Cardin raised his fist to finish him off, ended to be the one who been punched. Adam gritted in pain as he was the one who punched him…with his injured hand. "Need a help?"

"You should help yourself…" Arthur stood up, dusting off his vest once again. "I got this covered."

"Really? The only thing I see is a punch to the face!" Adam smirked as he looked at the leader of CRDL, who is wobbling around. "Shall we finish it?"

"And thus, we shall…" Arthur smirked as he agreed with the idea. Both of the teen charged at Cardin. The bully received a double kick towards his chest, sending him flying towards the wall, knocking him out cold. They looked at the mess that they have done towards the cafeteria.

"This is our second time turn this place upside down…" Adam nervously laughed as he suddenly cringed from pain of using his bandaged hand. "Ouch! Still hurts!"

"You shouldn't done that if your hand was still hurt!" Ruby scolded him as she crossed her arm.

"Yeah sorry…got carried away…"

"T-Thank you…" Velvet said it shyly as she fidgeted her index fingers.

"You should've been able to stop them from harassing you." Arthur said without looking at her. "Stop being so shy and have some courage so this thing will never happen again."

Velvet slowly turned her head at Adam, who nodded in agreement. A smile soon graced her lips as she nodded slowly.

"Hate to break your happy moment, but do you realize that you just broke a school rule by having a fight in the school area other than battle class?" Weiss stated as she walked towards them.

Adam eyes widened in shock after hearing the words from the Ice Queen. "YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW!"

"You guys in trouble!" Yuuki snickered before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and see that Max was crying. "What's the matter, Big Max?"

"If one of the teammates done something wrong…we all were involved…" He answered the navy haired teen.

"Raid! Cover for us!" Adam ordered as he began to run out towards the door.

"Throwing smoke!" Yuuki immediately pulled a smoke grenade and throw it in the ground, covering both he and Max escape. Raiden was the only one standing in the cafeteria while looking up from his book.

"What? What did I miss?"

"You miss the whole fight by reading a book?!" Jaune looked at the Lightning Swordsman with confused look.

"What fight?"

"It's official…you're screwed…" Ren tapped the butler's back, making the white haired boy even more confused with the situation.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Confused Raiden]**

After escaping a lifetime detention by a certain teacher…

"Glynda!"

They know. I don't need to give a full detail about it.

"Well, you should!"

It's pretty obvious actually.

"Maybe it was Headmaster of Coffee Club? Or Ryder?"

You already have pointed out the real teacher…

"What if I lied about it!?"

You know what…let just move on…

* * *

Team ARMY, RWBY, JNPR, KING, a bandaged CRDL, and other students were currently in Prof. Oobleck. He appears to be rather a young man, with messy green hair. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

While he was gliding across the room with an incredible speed (while drinking coffee!), he was hyperactively lecturing about the Faunus War as they were listening to them...kind of…since Jaune and Yuuki was already asleep while Gordon trying so hard to not join them.

"This is prior to Faunus Right Revolution, more popularly known as Faunus War!" He zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He pointed at the map of said-area with a stick, then zoomed of the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again.

"I am still wondering on how much coffee that he drink just to move like that?" Adam asked while looking at their teacher gliding around the room.

"More importantly, how much coffee he even drink in a day?" Raiden stated. "Did he drunk about a gallon or something or even drunk it for his entire life?"

"I appreciate that both of you are curious of my capability of moving like this." Oobleck suddenly appeared in front of them. Adam and Raiden jumped of their sit as they were shock of their teacher. "But you should discussed it after the class, understood?" The green haired teacher received a nods from both of them and continued his lectures.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" The hyper history professor asked among them.

Some of the students raise their hands. Velvet was nervous at first but she slowly raised her hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He finished statement before taking another sip of this coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!"

Blake frowned at this as Adam looked confused with the term. "White Fang?"

"I'll tell you later…" Raiden immediately replied as they continued to focus of their study.

"Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss was the first, and the only person to raise her hand, prompting the professor to call out for her.

"Miss Know-It-All…" Gordon muttered. He then suddenly been hit by a book to his head. "Hey! Who did that?"

Raiden glared at him as his eyes were flashing red in anger.

"Raid, calm down…We don't need you to unleash the Jack…" Max calmed him down by patting his back.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered, ignoring all the disturbance around her.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He stated.

"That was easy…" Raiden said while looking at Adam, followed by Max.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" The Wolf Faunus feel uncomfortable with the stare that he gets from his brothers.

Cardin had a 'brilliant' idea. He flicked a paper football at Jaune's head and managed to make him awake.

"Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Prof. Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" he asked.

"He screwed…" Adam said while glaring at the leader of CRDL who is sitting at the row behind him.

"Uhh…the answer…the advantage, uhh the Faunus…had over that guy's stuff…" Jaune saw Pyrrha trying to give him the answer by forming her hand into, what looked like, binoculars. On the other hand, Ruby pointed at Adam's pair of eyes, which startled him as he getting more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Uh, binoculars!" Jaune quickly guessed as he thought that he was right. Nearly everyone in the class laughed at him with Cardin being the loudest followed by Meredy.

"Very funny, Mr Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?" Oobleck casually asked.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said, all calm and cool.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha questioned.

"OOOH! You just got burn, son!" Yuuki said with a sleepy attitude even he was saying it pretty loud and clear.

"When did you wake up?" Ren asked the Certified Gn.

"Need some ice for that burn Cardin? Probably not…" Raiden said with a calm manner.

Max only smiled as he crossed his arms.

"What!? You got problem?" Cardin looked over at Pyrrha and asked with a smug on his face, trying to hide his embarrassment and anger in front of them.

"Actually no," she said. "That answer is that many Faunus have night vision. In which it gives them near-perfect sight in the dark, thus giving them the advantage." She said, getting the correct answer.

This made Cardin growl at her correct response.

Blake took over and continued from her answer. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and make the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured." She looked at Cardin. "Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such as failure."

"OOOH! Double burn!" Yuuki once again exclaimed, still in his sleepy attitude. "Two against zero…."

"At least we have brains rather than you do…oh I forgot, you don't have one!" Adam remarked as he received a loud cheer from his group with Yuuki being the loudest.

"OH! Triple burn!" Yuuki shouted before went back to sleep from his tiredness.

"That was fast…" Max sweatdropped at the scene of the younger teen sleeping on the table.

Cardin clenched his fist and began to stand up glaring at them. Adam and Arthur followed also stood up as they began an intense glaring.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Nighthowl, and Mr. Knight, please take your seat." Professor Oobleck sighed. He then heard Jaune chuckling softly before he slid up to his desk. "All of you including Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

Adam looked at the kunoichi before giving her a thumbs up. She smiled with a nod as they all continued to listen in to the lecture.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Sleeping Yuuki]**

Once the class was over, Adam, Jaune, Arthur and Cardin were being talked to by Professor Oobleck for about 10 minutes before leaving the classroom.

Arthur already left, were the first one to leave. Jaune followed them from behind before Cardin pushed him down, earning a laugh from seeing him fall.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said, helping Jaune get back on his feet.

"I second that." Adam was the last one to leave as he was looking at the blonde swordsman. "I already beaten him up but seems like he need more than just a beating of a life time."

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!" Pyrrha grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

"Have fun you two!" Adam waved at them before making his way towards the hallway. His scroll suddenly ringed as he received message by one of the faculty member here which is Mr. Hunt.

 _Tomorrow at six in the evening. Meet me at the Emerald Forest._

Adam looked at the message with a confused looked. "What does this means?"

* * *

 **[With Jaune and Pyrrha]**

After a couple of minutes, they came onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon. Unknown to them, a certain Knight have followed them from behind and was hiding behind the wall.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said as he looks over the edge of the roof to the now confused Amazon. "I can always be a farmer or something…"

"N-n-no!" She dashes to push Jaune away from the edge as she began to realize what he meant. "That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so…I want to help you."

"Ah, what?" The leader of JNPR was taken back a bit as it looked like it was offensive of what she said to him.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked sadly.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." She tried to deny it.

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you are capable of." Pyrrha reassured him that he belonged there.

"You're wrong…I-I don't belong here…"

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

"No, I don't!" Jaune raised his voice a bit, causing confusion from Pyrrha. "I wasn't really accepted in Beacon…"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned, now bewildered with Jaune's words.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, I didn't earn my spot at this academy, I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune explained to her.

"So that explains everything…" They heard a voice. A familiar royal voice as they heard footstep coming closer towards there. There stand Arthur with frowned look, mostly at the Arc as he getting closer to them.

"Arthur…" Jaune said as he backed away a little bit.

"Jaune…Long time no see…" Arthur paused a little bit before continue, "…cousin…."

"Cousin? Wait? Both of you are cousin!?" Pyrrha questioned as both of the Jaune and Arthur nodded with the former looking down to the floor.

"The Knight and The Arc were sworn family till the first ever kingdom of Remnants ever existed. We were the in the Royal Family with me as the next in line of the throne while Jaune…as my loyal knight…" The Prince of Knight explained to the girl.

"Is it true Jaune?" Pyrrha asked once more only to gain a nod from the blonde boy.

"Now tell me Jaune, what are you trying to achieve by cheating your way into the prestigious academy for Hunter?" Arthur looked back at his cousin with the same frowning face from earlier.

"Because, this is what I always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors, they were all heroes! I wanted to be one too, I was just never good enough."

"Pathetic." Arthur growled as he clenched his fist. "And you were supposed to be my royal knight!"

"I don't have a choice, okay!" Jaune raised his voice once again at the Knight. "You were always good at fighting and swordsmanship since little! I was jealous that were able to get your way into Beacon so easily. I've tried my best to be like you…but I'm totally suck at it. You were born for it while I…I'm just failure…"

"You're not a failure Jaune! Let me help you-" Pyrrha put a hand on Jaune shoulder and he quickly turned back away from her.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress or unreliable sidekick, I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree, while his friend fight for their lives. Don't you understand?" Jaune questioned before pointing at his cousin. "Take him for example, Pyrrha. Even though we were blood related, he isn't the damsel in distress. He was true born leader and good fighter. If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?"

"Just…leave me alone, okay?" Jaune asked both of them.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha said sadly and walked back into the roof entrance, and down the stairs while Arthur stood there, glaring at Jaune. The man was about to leave before turning back and punch his cousin in the face. "What's the big idea, Artie?!"

"That was for your stupidity and your terrible manner!" Arthur replied. "She was trying to help you but instead you rejected her offer by yelling."

Jaune looked away from the Prince. "That's because I don't need help! I don't need anyone's help…neither from Pyrrha or you!"

Arthur sighed before walking away towards the entrance. "Please…just think about it Jaune. It for your own good and survival in this world…"

Jaune stood of and was about to leave the place as he heard a mocking laugh from nowhere. Cardin appears on the roof from his window. "Oh Jaune…"

Jaune looked behind him as he saw Cardin and starts panicking. "Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the redhead and that stupid prince from my dorm room. So, the supposed to be royal knight snuck into Beacon huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel." The Mace Wielder folded his arms and grinned, knowing he now has the ability to blackmail the poor Jaune.

"Please, Cardin." Jaune pleaded. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on, I'd never rat out a friend like that." Cardin walked over to Jaune.

"Uh, a friend?"

"Of couse." Cardin put Jaune in a friendly headlock and continued. "We're friends now Jauney-boy. And the way I see it as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He dropped Jaune as the blonde boy breathed heavily. "That being said, I really don't have time to do thos readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that, buddy? That's what I thought…" Cardin walked back over to the ledge and slid down to where Jaune could still see him. "Don't worry Jaune, your secret is safe with me." And Cardin hopped down from the ledge.

"Man, what did I get myself into…" Jaune sighed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Next time on ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

"What are Jaune doing with Cardin and his team?" Adam muttered to himself as he saw him leave with Cardin.

"This is fishy...Really fishy!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Don't do it, Arc!"

 **Chapter 9: Jaune's Decision! Trip to Forever Fall**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally..I thought that I would never finish it in in the deadline…**

 **Yuuki: You can't leave us with a cliffhanger and a small preview!**

 **I can and I did…Anyway thanks for staying tuned for the next installment for ARMY. By the way I have an idea for a story…but it might be…toku…**

 **Yuuki: Tofu!?**

 **No TOKU! As in that…Rider and Sentai stuff…**

 **Yuuki: Oh…YOU INTO THAT?!**

 **I'm a young individual! Besides…that Add Math exams on last Thursday was the worst! I was crying in my own pool of tears for the entire school day! WAAAAAAAH**

 **Yuuki: You can do it Lunatic! I believe in your….okay…I'm not very good in cheering so…GG**

 **I hate you…**

 **Yuuki: LOVE YOU!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Also for unrelated news, I currently playing Paladins….with my username with the 'The'…**

 **Yuuki: Totally a shame advertisement and unrelated story!**


	13. Jaune's Decision! Trip to Forever Fall!

**(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, bag, laptop, and my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy)**

* * *

 **ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 9: Jaune's Decision! Trip to Forever Fall!**

* * *

Another day for our bands of young hunters and huntresses at class as everyone, mostly, listening to yet another 'exciting' adventure of Professor Port.

"You joking right?" Yuuki look in front of the audience. "Exciting? More like 'Let Me Kill Myself from Hearing This Stupid Thing!' Story…"

 _'I agree. Man, this old geezer is nothing but a big talk. I bet you a hundred lien that he couldn't stand a chance of amazing skills and swordsmanship!'_ Jack bragged in the white haired boy mind.

"Let just ignore the fact that he wasting his time on telling his stories rather than teaching us about the Grimms." Raiden said while flipping on another page of his books.

The only people who were concentrating on the class were Adam and Max...scratch that, they were playing thumb wrestling under the desk. For people who sitting in front, might see the Wolf Faunus cringing in pain in weird way while Max biting his lips. They were fighting it like they life were on line.

Ruby was doodling on paper while quietly cheering on Adam while Yang doing the same thing but on the other thumb wrestler, Weiss was simpy filling her nails and Blake was reading another book she had with her.

The KING weren't even tried to hide what they were doing. Arthur glancing towards Jaune a couple of time with a frowned showing his concern towards his cousin that only Pyrrha (and Cardin) knows. Gordon was drawing on Meredy's sleeping face and Brenda was looking at the thumb wrestling between the Lunatic and the Wolf. She kept glancing at the hetero eyed boy which Ruby immediately caught her by sending a death glare.

The bell rang, signalling the end of a boring class. All of them got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Finally, and I thought I wouldn't stop hearing that annoying stories." Yuuki said, thankful that it is over. He took out his favourite ice cream and began to devour it.

"Don't remind us." Team RWBY and the rest of his teammates said in unison.

Adam looked back and saw Jaune as he somewhat had to go with Cardin. "Why is Jaune with that bully Cardin?" He muttered to himself as I saw him leave with Cardin.

"Something is fishy…way too fishy…" Yuuki exclaimed as glanced at Blake who perked up as she heard the word fish for some reason.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Fish…I don't know why but just accept it…]**

"Why are we doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" Yuuki asked as he began eating his ice cream with the ARMY pacing around the place waiting for their teacher to come.

"I think I might've seen Jaune with the CRDL in the forest…I don't know what they were up to but I sense that they have a bad attention…" Raiden said while reading on the log he sat.

"What taking that Fox so long?" Adam sighed before he felt a shuddered a little as he looked around for the source.

"What's the matter?" Max said as he feel the same eerie aura coming from the forest.

"It's Ryder…Use your eyes Adam!" Raiden instructed as which the Fox Faunus nodded and began to look deeply in the forest. "Yuuki dodge!"

Yuuki sidestep an arrow shot from out of nowhere as the tree immediately set it on fire. "Holy crap nugget! That's not cool!"

"It's Incendary Arrow! It can burn its target in a second." Ryder commented from nowhere as they were back aware from their surroundings. "I will train you how to survive being chased by your predator."

"Wait…aren't this what Master taught us when we were young?" Adam commented as he dodge another arrow which contains net that wrapped a tree near him. "Net Arrow?"

"Correct!" Ryder as he jumped from tree to tree without leaving any trace. "But master only taught you the surface of it. I learned every single detail from running away from monsters to been chased from assassin."

"I don't like where this going…" Max commented as he raised his guards up and dodged an arrow with a boxing glove attach on it. "What the heck?"

"I have every arrow for every situation! Also…" Before Professor Hunt finish his speech, the ground detonate and only Raiden, Adam and Max manage to dodge it. They looked at Yuuki who was now hanging above them inside a small cage.

"This is really bad! He had traps!" Yuuki screamed as he kept struggling to get out from it.

Another barrage of arrow coming towards them. All off them ran away from it leaving Yuuki alone in the trap. "Yeah…really smooth guys…You know what…YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!"

Adam, Raiden and Max continued to run until Max been hit by a Net Arrow, trapping him inside it. "Leave me! Just go!"

Adam and Raiden reluctantly object as they tried to pull him out from the net.

"Just go guys! There's nothing you can do about it!" Max shouted as they both sadly ran away from the scene.

"This is really like a horror genre in my books! Been chased by a serial killer in a wood is really cliché!" Raiden commented as he looked around the area.

Adam use his Faunus features to sense the Fox Archer in his surrounding but not valid. "I can't sense him. He's really sneaking around on us!" He felt like he was alone as he looked behind him and saw that Raiden was missing. "Okay, this is really not a good time playing hide and seeks…"

He then heard Raiden's scream from the other side of the forest which he immediately follow source. Adam rolled to the ground as another the swung down towards him. He stood up and dodge another barrage of arrow to the ground which it suddenly exploded in front of him.

Adam was now prepared for the worst as he spun around in a circle before being assaulted by none other than Ryder Hunt. Adam caught one of his hand before being hit by his another one. The wolf turned around and give a roundhouse kick which the teacher ducked from it. He swiftly kick down wolf as he was now lay on the ground and was knocked out by a sudden boxing glove out of nowhere.

Ryder stood up while looking at the final student who failed to survive his first training. "And thought that I can get myself some challenge. They still beginners as they kept running away and not face the trouble…or maybe I was being too sneaky…" He pondered before carrying the unconscious boy on his shoulder and walked away towards the other three preys towards their dorm.

* * *

 **[Timeskip to JNPR's dorm]**

Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren loads StormFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren responded as he finished loading StormFlower.

"That's weird…Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" The Pancake Lover proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing…" Pyrrha said angrily yet sadly. Nora and Ren exchange glances not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door. Jaune hangs his head and closes the door just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby called out. This startled Jaune as turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction. Behind her was a certain Wolf Faunus wearing a white t-shirt with sweatpants on while holding a water bottle. He looked beaten up as his black hair was messy and he got bruises all over his body. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" He raises his scroll, attempting to laugh. "Got it….What happen to you though?"

"Believe me…You don't want to know…" Adam simply answer as he rubbed his sore body from the earlier beating by the Fox Archer.

"So! Where have you been lately?" She asked, curious to what he has been up to.

"Yes Jaune." Adam said while opening the cap of the bottle. "Where have you been and why were you with that Cardin guy?"

"I uh…" Jaune started as he seemed to be hiding something and trying to throw them off. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, even worse…Arthur is now mad at me and…" Jaune paused for a brief moment to allow himself for an inhale. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He finished. "I'm a failure…" He sighed in depression.

"What did you do Jaune? And why Cardin have you on a leash?" Adam asked, as he raised his eyebrow. "And what Arthur have to do with this?"

Jaune tensed as he heard that certain question from the leader of ARMY. His heritage and bloodline between the Arcs and the Knights were a big secret.

"Do you heard Arthur? I don't say any Arthur!" Jaune lied but as he awkwardly laughed about it.

Adam kept glaring at him, sensing that he was lying which make Jaune uncomfortable with the stare from the wolf faunus.

"Fine…I am…one of the royal blood of the…Knight family," Jaune stuttered as he began to tell them the true. "I'm…his cousin…"

Adam who heard the news spit out the water that he drank in front of the poor knight before yelling, "WHAT!?...Sorry about that…"

"You with the Knights? And ewwwww!" Ruby eyes widened as she almost shouted as Jaune's clamped her mouth and put his index finger on his mouth, indicating her to be a little quiet. He let it go and about to continue his story.

"Yes my true identity is the royal knight of the family, more importantly I'm his so called bodyguard of the young prince Arthur…that was supposed to be a secret…" He put his hand on his face with both of his hand and sat down on the floor. "I'm really are a failure!"

"Nope!" Ruby say in what seemed to be a cutesy matter, causing Jaune to shoot his gaze right back at her, Adam included.

"N-nope?" Jaune inquired Ruby as he had one of his eyebrows raised up.

"Nope! You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby responded back.

"She's right Jaune," Adam nodded. "You got a big responsibility as leader in this academy and a royal knight to your cousin and you're forbidden to be a failure!"

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune said, uncertain.

Ruby searched for an answer and simply said, "Nope."

"You're not the easiest person to talk to, you know?" Jaune laughed a bit.

"Nope!" This time Adam joined in the No Movement of Ruby before giving Jaune a serious look. "Listen here, Arc. Pay attention what I'm going to say and don't look away! Ruby if you mind…"

"Really Adam…" She glared at the Wolf Faunus before sighed. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid…" This caused Jaune to wince. "…and maybe you were a failure when we first met…" Jaune then hang his head in shame.

"Um…Ruby…" Adam grabbed her attention. "I think you might add salt on the injuries…"

"Hey! I'm doing my best at giving him advice over here!" Ruby glared at him before looking at Jaune . "You can't be a failure right now. You know why?"

"Uh…because…"

"What she's trying to say is you got a team now." The Wolf Faunus answered for him. "Three of us, put Arthur in the bunch with us if you want. If you began to fail, you bringing the whole ship with you too. You have to put your teammates first then yourself second. Treat them well because their life depends on yours!" Adam stood proudly with a sudden Beacon flag flapping behind him as he now wearing a military uniform of Vale. "Your team deserves a great leader, young Arc! And I think that can be you son! It's your choice to be the best…of the best!"

Ruby saluted at him while Jaune looked at the boy before looking at the floor, pondering about the speech, repeating over and over again like a record.

"Remembered it Jaune!" Adam smiled as he suddenly fall down to the ground. "Ouch…my last of energy have been used…Ruby would you mind?"

"What have you been doing this last couple of hour?" She looked at her curiously before leaving dragging Adam by his leg towards his Jaune. "Bye Jaune! Have a good night!"

"See you tomorrow!" He said as he was dragged along the hall towards his room leaving Jaune thought about what she said and want inside his dorm.

* * *

 **[Timeskip to the Forever Fall Forest]**

The group of students have arrived at the Forever Fall Forest. It was considered as the most beautiful and widest of all the forest the ARMY ever see. They were in awe watching so many trees with red leaves.

"It was truly a sight to see aren't it, guys?" Yuuki exclaimed as he skipped around happily like a little kid while holding his favourite treat.

"Reminds me of the forest we have been during our stay with master…" Max smiled a little as he began to reminiscing their memory together.

Adam and Raiden nodded as they look at the fallen leaves on the ground. They both looked so calm which very rare to sees them as they were crazy with their attitude combined.

Meredy and Brenda look around calmly while Isaac was drawing the scenery on a piece of paper which he put on the Prince back. "Stand still Arthur! I'm trying to draw here!"

"I'm not a stand or a piece of furniture!" Arthur kicked his friend away with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee." She explained to them as they were walking through the trees. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest, and I am here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

They all stop, and Jaune was carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top tries to catch up with the rest of us and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowl at Jaune who attempts to feign innocence by whistling. Arthur's eyed at them as he began to feel that something wasn't right about them.

"You forget about me, hun!" They all heard a familiar Fox Faunus's voice coming out of nowhere. Ryder jumped down from the tree and grinned at them. Team ARMY tensed as they saw the Survival Teacher as they began to hug each other. "Hello boys!"

"STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU DEMON INCARNATE!" Adam shouted as he pointed at him.

Yuuki put salt around his them while Max equipped with a shotgun filled with salts.

Glynda looked at the boys before looking at her workmate. "What have you done to them…"

"Nothing, hun!" Ryder smiled innoncently as he walked over them with crossbow in his hand. "Just give him the taste of…Hunt…"

"The Devil is a liar! The Devil is a liar!" Raiden sprinkled water at the man which he guarded using his cloak.

"Now, same thing…this evening…" He walked past them before showing them a scariest grins that give everyone included Glynda a cold shudder. "Don't be late…"

Ruby hugged Yang as they immediately joined the ARMY in the circle. Weiss came after shortly as she hid behind Raiden while Blake stood there alone before being pulled by Meredy and Gordon which Brenda eventually joined in the 'fun'.

"You may continue sweetie!" Ryder smiled at her as he received a big rock to the face by Glynda using her semblance.

"Please stop calling me that," Glynda glared as she then face the now scared student while presenting a jar full of red sap. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimms, so be sure to say by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

"Collecting saps with a demon called teachers is fun?" Yuuki said it out load gaining attention from both of the teachers as the air became colder around them.

"Sacrifice must been made to save us all," Adam said patting the Certified Gn on the back. "Goodbye mate!"

"Wait, what?" The young boy exclaimed as he was been thrown out from the circle into the teacher's wrath. "AGHH! HELP ME! SPARE ME!"

"You were a good son…real good…" Adam said while saluted at him as they looked at the carnage upon them.

After a slight handicapped match between two of a teacher and a certain navy haired boy, they all went to collect the sap as Adam used his swords to cut some openings the trees to let some sap spill into the jar he held.

Once full, he set it in on a box they had bring with Max as their bodyguard for some reason.

"Why are you just standing there doing nothing Max?" Raiden asked him as he was filling another jar of the sap.

"Nora…" Max simply answered as they both understood what was happening. They look at the Team JNPR who were near from their place. They were having a small problem, with each jar they filled Nora will drink it leaving the jar empty. Her best friend was getting annoyed by her.

"We're done…" He stopped a bit before shielding the item in his hand. "That is if Nora doesn't get the urge to drink more sap again…"

"I'm done too, what about you Jaune?" Pyrrha asked their leader who had a slight difficulties.

"This tree is out of sap," Jaune stood up and was about to walk away. "I'll guess I have to find another one."

"Don't go too far!" The red haired warrior tried to warn him but he already left.

* * *

Unfortunately, he has been secretly collecting sap for CRDL and for himself, plus three extra. When he made it back to CRDL, he set down the jars filled with sap and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey, great work, Jauney-boy." Cardin said as he 'congratulated' him for the hard work. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" Jaune said, not feeling well.

"Great," Cardin waved him off. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, "Why did my buddy, Cardin asked me to collect nine jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?""

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today." Jaune replied as he stood up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said as he dragged him towards the cliff that overlooks the rest of his team, ARMY, RWBY and KING minus Arthur himself. He turn to his left to look at Cardin. "Cardin, what's going on?"

"Payback." He answered as he stare at the unsuspecting group sharply.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's eyes widen as he looked towards his friends. "Wh-What are you-?"

"Not just the red-haired know-it-all!" The leader of CRDL pounds his fist to the ground. "That dirty wolf faunus and prince charming think they were smart or cool! Unfortunately, that prince wasn't there. Oh well, boys."

They all pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with a large letter written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up and entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets," Cardin recalled. "I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two."

The members of the team got up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp. "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked nervously, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hit both of them with the sap." He leans in close to Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning bullies waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha but he was interrupted by a certain voice.

"Stop what you were doing this instant, Arc!" Arthur walked towards them with a glare that can make a deadly beast cower into fear. "Are you willing to sacrifice your leadership and friendship by following this bully's order or you going to man up and face the challenge? Are you a wimp or a knight?"

"There you are, Prince Charming. Trying to interrupt ever single plan that I had made." Cardin growled as he glared at the blonde prince. "For your information, I have your 'royal knight' right on my finger, so he had no choice but to follow my rule or not…say bye-bye to your cousin!"

Arthur clenched his fist as he looked at them with an angered look. How many people knew their secret? He ran straight towards Cardin, only to been intercept by Sky and Russel as they push him to a tree near them. Arthur then been pummelled by the duo as Jaune helplessly look at the scene.

"Cardin stop!" Jaune pleaded. "He had nothing to do with this!"

"I'll make them stop if you follow my order." Cardin looked back at Jaune. "Now throw the sap at them!"

The leader of JNPR knew he couldn't live with himself knowing he hurt someone especially Pyrrha, who was there whenever he was. So he had made a choice before looking at the bully and muttered, "No…"

"What did you say?" Cardin frowned at his answer.

"I said…NO!" He threw the jars at Cardin.

The now covered red sap, Cardin laughed darkly before walking towards the boy slowly. "Oh, you've done it now…"

Jaune laughed nervously as Dove and Sky held him out. Russel was now alone with a beaten Arthur looking at the scene with a grins while the prince looked at his cousin, "Arc!"

Cardin then starts to beat Jaune before sending him to the ground. He then picked him up and punched him in the face. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy," He then picked him up again. "I'm going to make sure that they send you back to your mommy in teeny, tiny pieces.

"I don't care what you do to me…" Jaune said painfully. "But, you're not messing with my friend or my cousin!"

"Big words coming out from you Jauney-boy," Cardin said as Jaune noticed that his feet didn't touch the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now?"

Jaune smirked, getting on Cardin's nerve as he went for one final punch but there was a flash of ligh, making him dropped Jaune down and holding his now broken hand. Jaune immediately was healed as he looked at is hand and noticed a faint glow. He was then been pushed to the ground by Sky as he looked up at the raging Cardin.

"Oh you're so dead…" Cardin threatened the fallen Arc.

Suddenly, they were been interrupted by a load roar coming from the forest. Everyone turned to to see a rather oversize Ursa Major heading their way. The Grimm scanned its eyes around the area before landed on the bully with a red sap still stuck on his chest armor.

"It's the sap! It's attracting the beast!" Arthur said as he leaned on the tree for a support.

"That's a big Ursa…" Russel commented as he backed away a little.

"RUN FOR IT!" Three of the CRDL ran way like a bunch of cowards leaving Jaune, Arthur and Cardin stood in their place, still shock by the appearance of the Grimm.

* * *

 **[With the other]**

They were about to leave as they heard a load roar coming out from the forest behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry," Yuuki waved it off as he pointed at the Wolf Faunus. "Adam's stomach was growling. Maybe he want to eat a girl in red hood."

"That was not my stomach and I have no appetite on cute girl wearing red hood…" Adam said as he looked at them.

"Cute girl wearing red hood?" All of them asked in unison as Ruby blushed from the comment.

Adam looked away hiding his blush as his heard something or rather someone running towards them.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel said as he accidently collided with Yang.

She then held him by his collar and asked, "What!? Where!?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel pointed at the direction where he came from before being dropped by the blonde brawler.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha dropped her jar and ran towards the direction.

"Yang, you and Blake go fetch Professor Goodwitch and Professor Hunt!"

"You both got with them!" Adam ordered Ren and Nora as he followed the red haired Spartan towards the forest.

"I'll go with them!" Gordon said as he looked at his female teammates. "

"Yea…leave your own brothers and do your business…" Yuuki said as he looked at the other two member of ARMY. "Did he really said Ruby is cute?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure that he said that…" Raiden replied with Max nodded at them.

* * *

 **[With Jaune, Cardin and Arthur]**

Cardin tried to fight back but failed as the Ursa swatted away his weapon. He then tried to run but him instead crawling away from the predator.

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Adam and Gordon arrived a little late.

"Oh no!" Ruby commented as they were about to watch the Ursa going for a kill as its raise its pad and swiping it down towards the helpless victim…Only to be blocked by Jaune's shield.

He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts on killing him. Jaune glared at the Ursa and unsheathes his sword and prepared his shield. The Grimm charged at him by launching one of its sharp claws but blonde boy blocked it with his shield. He then been hit by the free claw, making the knight stumble a bit. Another charge from the Ursa but been kicked away by Arthur who unsheathes his weapon from its cover.

"You okay, Arc?"

"Never better, Artie…"

"Okay, I call you Jaune but don't call by my nickname, got it?"

"Why does it embarrasses you?" Jaune smirked, earning a glare from the prince. "Heads up!"

Weiss lifted her Mytenaster as she prepared to join the fight but Gordon held his hand in front of the heiress. "Do not interfere. It's their fight…"

Arthur look towards the monster as he dodged from an incoming strike. Jaune stood up and set his eyes on the oversize Grimm. He blocked its attack with his shield. Arthur comes in and slash its arm leaving the Ursa with another one. It then swung its arms at the prince.

Unknown to the duo swordsman, Pyrrha raised her hand as she looked at the shield that Jaune's held.

Jaune felt some unknown force guide his shield and blocked its attack from hitting his cousin. The Grimm was now wide open for and attack which he unleashed a fast slash with his sword aimed at its head, decapitating it from the Ursa's body. Jaune stood shocked as he didn't believe that he defeated the Grimm on his own…with a little help from Arthur of course.

"You did it Jaune…You manage to land the final blow…" Arthur panted as he used his swords for a support to stand.

"Ye-yeah…" Jaune was still shocked from the end of the fight.

"You see Jaune." Arthur walked towards Jaune while looking at the dissolving Ursa's body. "You had a chance to become a strong huntsman, with the right training that is…"

Pyrrha smiled as she brought her hand down and turned to see her now confused friends.

"Uh what?" Ruby asked as she was totally confused with the situation.

"How did you…" Weiss was also unable to come out with a suitable comment as she was still amazed of what just happened.

"Ehhh?" Gordon scratched his head in confusion while Adam…

"Hmmm…the force is strong in this one…" He crossed his arms while nodding looking at her. "Tell me Pyrrha, was that your semblance?"

"Yes it is indeed my semblance." Pyrrha nodded at him. "Ruby has her speed, Weiss have her glyphs and you have your-"

"Fenrir's Rage…"

"That's what it's called?" Ruby asked which she receives a nods from the Wolf Faunus.

"My Semblance is polarity." She continued.

"Whoa…" Ruby said with an amazed tones. "You can control poles."

"Um…Ruby…" Adam sweatdrop from the comment made by the red hooded girl. "You misunderstand the concept of polarity…"

"His right you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected her.

"Magnets are cool too…" She shrugged at it.

Jaune and Arthur went up and helped Cardin up from the ground. "Jaune…" Cardin looked at them.

"Look, I really hate you…" Jaune looked at him with a slight glare. "Don't mwaa qith my team and my friends."

"I think you better follow his order, Winchester…" Arthur crossed his arms while Cardin looked down as he regretted everything that he did.

"Now come on."

"Huh?"

"We got to go man." Jaune simply said as he began to walk away from the now confused Cardin. "That Ursa isn't alone in the forest you know."

"He's right. We just killed their leader." Arthur nodded as he followed Jaune from back. "They wouldn't be happy if they see that the Major is gone from the existences.

Cardin nodded as he caught up with them. From the distance, Pyrrha watching the scene with a smile as they were about to leave the area.

* * *

 **[Timeskip by Not So Badass Jaune]**

Later that night, Jaune was on the roof staring at the courtyard below when he heard a voice.

"Are you still thinking about being a farmer?" Arthur asked with Pyrrha following him from his back.

"Arthur…Pyrrha…I'm sorry!" Jaune apologized at them with a sad face. "I was a jerk! You guys were only trying to be nice to me…accept for that punch from my cousin which I deserve it…"

Arthur sighed before walking towards him. "I was worried about you Jaune. You were being so depressed and a jerk towards a lady."

"I know…I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune…It's okay." Pyrrha interrupted him as they both shared a smile. "Your team really misses their leader you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup though. You can thank Nora for that. Come and join us if you want, Arthur."

Before she could leave, Arthur urges Jaune to tell her something important. "Wait!" Pyrrha turned around to listen to her partner.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened but…" He hesitated a little bit before continued. "Would you still be willing to help…to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha looked at him with a satisfied smile before walking towards her leader and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune responded as he looked up towards the Amazon.

"Your stance is all wrong." Pyrrha started by commenting his stance. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

"I have told for an umpteenth time and he still make a same mistake…" Arthur offer him a hand which Jaune immediately accept and stood up. "I don't want you slack off from this and now on, I will reteach you the Knights training with Pyrrha helps. Understood?"

Jaune nodded with a determined look on his face.

"So…Shall we try this again?"

* * *

 **Next Time on ARMY: Brotherhood of ARMY**

"We're going for a field trip!" Ryder smiled as he dropped some bags on the floor.

"Why are you guys following us?" Adam asked both of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Raiden, where are you going?" Weiss asked as she followed the white haired boy who ventured in the jungle.

"Stay back! We're dueling for honor!" Raiden shouted as he stood from the ground, using his sword as a support. He then glared at the big Grimm like knight who swung its giant sword towards him.

"RAIDEN!"

 **Chapter 10: Battle of Swordsman! The Colossal Knight Appeared!**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **That's it folks! Another chapter of ARMY. We already watch the season four of the series? Already watch the First Episode and I'm already pump up with all new adventure, Grimms, Villains and the most important thing about RWBY, WEAPONS!**

 **Yuuki: You're quite happy with this aren't you?**

 **Who wasn't besides, I've already planned your journey in Volume 4.**

 **Yuuki: Wait what? TELL ME!**

… **.Nope. No spoilers!**

 **Yuuki: Darn….**

 **Well time to walked away and eat some hot noodles because LunaticChild signed out.**

 **Yuuki: Bye-bye!**


	14. Battle of Swordsman!

**(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, bag, laptop, and my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy)**

* * *

 **ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 10: Battle of Swordsman! Colossus Knight Appeared**

* * *

It's was week since the after the Trip into the Forever Falls, everyone was on a special break. For some students, they took this time to relax and either stay in their dorms or go out in Vale. But for Team ARMY, they were all heading towards the east side of the forest, the Misty Valley.

"Why are we going again?" Yuuki asked his brothers-in-arm as he looked feel the cold breeze of wind on his face.

"We're on the journey to collect the five magical sutras for Ozpin so he can banish all the Grimms once and for all…" Raiden answered as he was now reading another one of his book from his collection.

"Really?" Yuuki smiled before turning the frowned at the swordsman. "Wait, aren't that one of the plot on the book that you reading since we're heading towards the west?"

"We're heading towards the east," Raiden replied lazily. "Besides, your argument is invalid…"

"So it is true! It's one of your plot on your fantasy genre books!" Yuuki exclaimed as he pointed his cold treat at him.

"Get that thing away from my books. I don't want ants to come and live in it…" Raiden moved away from the younger boy as he kept walking straight towards the road.

"Chill out," Adam finally joining their conversation as he was carrying two bags which had Beacon Academy on it. "Besides, we're here to spend our holiday to find that rare ore Dust that have been spotted at this Valley."

"How are we even been convinced to join this expedition you called vacation?" Max asked as he looked at a certain Faunus in green who is walking in front of them.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _Team ARMY was lazing around in their dorm accompanied by team RWBY as they playing video game called Mighty Fighter Z which is a fighting game that Ruby bought from her home. Max were now furiously pushing the button on his controller as he was facing the Brawler of the full lady team. Yang lazily played as she had already beaten him in the game…TWICE and is going for the third one which she succeeded._

" _Get rekt!" Yang threw her arms up in the air as she celebrated her rampaging win streak with Ruby._

" _You're the best, Yang!" Ruby cheered as she hugged her sister._

" _Wow," Adam was hugging a pillow side Wolf plush while looking at the screen on the television. "You were beaten by her again…"_

" _This is unacceptable! I demand rematch!" Max glared at the yellow clad girl as he gripped the controller hardly._

" _Ohh, you ready for another beating?"_

" _Silence! I will show you the great power of Maximus D. Herculean! Heed my call and face true power of the mighty….and I lose again…" Max lay down on the floor as he finally admit defeat from the girl._

" _Can you guys quiet down! I'm trying to finish my book on Professor Weird!" Yuuki said as he was reading a superhero comic about a professor turned into a grand magician fighting all sorts of supernatural with magic powered Aura._

" _The novel was better…" Raiden commented as he was reading the original series of it with Blake since she was also a bookworm like him. Weiss could on glared at her as she almost tear the head of Adam's teddy bear._

" _Hey! Don't do that to Fred!" Adam shouted as he snatch it away from the heiress._

" _I'm amaze that you have a lot of toy plushies for Wolf Faunus like you…especially you a grown man…" She commented as she looked at his bed full of cute animal dolls._

" _Don't judge me! Everyone have their own preference!" He gritted his teeth as he hugging Ruby instead of his doll._

" _Um…Adam…You got the wrong thing…" Ruby blushed as she looked away from the older boy. Adam looked at the Red hooded girl before moved away from her._

" _I'm so sorry!" Adam apologized as he kneeled before her._

" _Never mind…beside," Ruby smiled holding one of his doll. "It's kinda cute seeing you flustered all of sudden."_

" _HEY! It's supposed to be the other way around!" Adam cried as suddenly feels someone raging at him. "Mercy Yang! Mercy!"_

" _How dare you touch my sister?! Taking advantage while I wasn't looking!" She was about to go for a punch before the door swung open, interrupting her movement._

" _HELLO STUDENTS!" Ryder smiled as he came in the room before looking the appearance a certain faunus bed. "Let me rephrase it…HELLO CHILDREN!"_

" _Hey! Adam and Ruby may be a child but you don't need to categorize the others with them." Weiss commented as she looked at the man._

" _Hey!" Adam and Ruby said in unison as their glared at the heiress._

" _What bring you here, Professor Hunt?" Blake asked as she looked up from the book that she was reading._

" _Well, since you guys didn't have anything to do…We're going for a trip!" Ryder said as he dropped down couple of bags on the floor._

" _Wait, what now?" Yuuki eyes twitched a bit. "No thanks I'm not going…"_

" _I give you a lifetime supplies coupon for your favourite treats…"_

" _What you waiting for lads? It's Adventure Time!" Yuuki shouted as he raised a cardboard_ _cut-out of a sword while having a white cat like cat on his head._

" _Are you imitating that kid from the comic book?" Adam asked as the younger boy just nodded._

" _So see you girls! We're going for something that the fox want us to do…" Yuuki ran out with a small bag in his hand followed by Max from behind._

" _What make you think that we were going to follow?" Adam asked his teacher which the man move closely towards his ears. "Okay…Raiden pack up…we're going for hunting…"_

[Flashback ended]

* * *

"So we found the lead of the third one of that gigantic beast…" Max looked at his leader.

Adam was reading the book with the said drawing of the monster. It has a humanoid figure and had rock type armor on its body. On its right arm, a sword like weapon was attached on it.

"This thing would be the farthest to reach due to its height and the length of his swords." Adam said as he visualize the size of the monster.

"Hold up, it have a sword?" Yuuki asked as he looked at the drawing.

"It was tall was roughly 97 feet from the ground." He once again continued as his book was snatched away…by an orange haired girl.

"Wow! Can't wait to brake its leg!" Nora commented as she looked at the picture with a crazy smile on her face.

Adam looked at her before looking at the rest. "Okay, why are you guys following us?" He asked as he looked at team RWBY and JNPR who also equipped with their bags on their back.

"Well, we didn't want to miss the fun so we decided to slip in the ship and followed you here!" Yang said proudly as she patted his back rather hard. "And I thought going for a trip going to be boring!"

"Blake and I were dragged by her…" Weiss commented. At least she had Raiden to accompany her in the journey.

"Ruby?" Adam then asked the girl clad in red.

"Um…No reason!" Ruby smiled innocently as she put her hand behind her.

"Okay…Then what's make you guys joined us?" The wolf Faunus looked at the JNPR as he demand for a suitable answer.

"Um…Yuuki invited us via Scroll?" Jaune showed them the message by the Certified Gn.

"I did not do that!" Yuuki lied as he was holding a life supply coupon for pancakes for Nora. "Okay…maybe I did…The more the merrier!"

"Sometimes the more the trouble…" Raiden sighed as he rubbed his temple. _'This is going to be a long trip.'_

' _Sure, kid. I can't stand with all of this yapping of people you called friend?'_ Jack commented as Raiden looked at the sky. 'I miss the old day when we trained with your master and start rampaging after the tragedies…'

'Jack…stop…I don't to remember that horrible accident!' Raiden growled as he tried to forget a certain memory.

'Which one? The attack from those White Fangs thugs or the secret organization?'

'Jack…I warned you…'

'Or the day where your loved one died?'

"I SAID STOP!" He shouted loudly till flocks of crows flew away in shock. He calmed down as he realized that everyone was now stop their track and were now staring at him as they were shocked by the sudden outrage. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make everyone scared…"

"What's the matter Raid?" Adam walked closely to him as he was examining his temperature as if he catch some cold. "Are you sick or something?"

"No Ad," The white haired boy pushed Wolf's hand away. "I'm totally fine…There's nothing wrong with me…physically and mentally…"

"You don't sound pretty good…"Max said as he looked at his friend. "I think you need some rest."

"I said I'm okay!" Raiden suddenly raised his voice in front of them before realizing his mistake and look away. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Raid. Professor Hunt, I think we should camp here for a rest!" Adam suggested as Ryder nods since he was concern about his students' well-being.

* * *

[Timeskip by Campfire!]

Later that night, everyone was now huddling in front of a campfire as they were telling their stories before joining the Beacon…mostly the ARMY embarrassing moments…

"And Adam was crying because his little Golden Teddy went missing. He kept crying for about 3 days before we decided to give him a wolf one instead…which he once again lost it in the wood…" Yuuki told them as they were all laughing their ass off after hearing the story.

"Hey! That was my first teddy and I was a naive and innocent little kid, of course I will cry for it!" Adam argued as he holding a marshmallow on a stick…not from the woods.

"The Big Bad Wolf love the Cute Small Bear!" Yang laughed loudly as she was hitting Max right arm. Her eyes started to tear up because of laughing too much. As the result, Adam's face was now red because of embarrassment.

"And I thought that Adam was scary but instead, his mind is of a child!" Nora exclaimed as she was eating another tower of pancakes that they 'brought' from Beacon.

Everyone was having fun except for one person. Raiden was reading his book quietly as he didn't care about the laughter and the happiness at campfire. As he read the book, an image of lightning, fire, people running in a fear and boy holding a book crying comes up in his mind every time he opening another page of his book.

"Raiden, are you okay?" Weiss concerned about her once butler for the Schnee family. "You different than the other time we see you…"

"It's nothing Weiss…" Raiden 'smiled' at her as he closed the book and put it in his bag. "I'm just a bit tired from all the walking."

"Well, why don't do you just sleep? We're about have some Zzzs anyway!" Yuuki exclaimed as he was already in his tent. "Firstly, don't touch my sweet sweet ice cream! If not, I freeze you to death!"

"You will not do that," Adam yawned as he was making his way towards the ARMY's tent.

"In that case, I will be on the watch teach," Raiden looked at the Fox Faunus who already sleeping on one of the branches of the tree near them. "I take that as a yes…"

One by one of the students were tired and decide to end their day by getting a good night sleep, leaving both of the white haired students in front of the fire. Raiden take one the firewood and threw it in the fire. "Why are you still here Weiss?" He asked politely as he took out his sword from it cover.

"I'm not that sleepy…" Weiss simply answered as she sat on the log in front of him.

"That was un-princess like from you." Raiden chuckled as he began to polish his sword.

"Hey! That's rude you know!" Weiss crossed her arms as she looked away before looking back at him a bit. "So, do you want to tell me what's in the Remnant is going on in that head of you!?"

"What?"

"You been acting weirdly since this morning by shouting randomly as you was angry at something." Weiss put her hand on her laps as she looked at the fire. "I didn't like to see my best friend also my butler being so distressful of something that he don't want to share. Too arrogant to tell me all of your secret…to tell me why you change your name…" She frowned at the last past while clenching her hand tightly.

Raiden looked at his at the ground and continued to polish his sword before decide to speak up. "So you want to hear everything from the beginning?"

"Please do…"

"Well here it goes…" Raiden closed his eyes as he was now about to tell Weiss about his side of the stories.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _A young boy wearing white shirt with a blue lightning on it. He was holding a wooden sword and a candle since it was very dark while walking around the corridor of his house or rather a manor of a well family also known as the Azure family._

" _Mama, where are you?" The boy with white hair said as he searched for his dear family member._

 _Azure Weapon Cooperation was one of the biggest company in the Remnant as it was rivalling the famous Schnee Dust Company for years._

 _They were the main producer for the Atlas war departments and weapon manucfacture for hunter and huntresses. Azure family was a well-known family for its partnership with their rival the Schnee family and their controversies in the company._

 _As the boy keep walking, he saw that the window at the end of the hallway were shattered, making the boy became curios with it, deciding to investigate it. He moved slowly towards the dark area as the night was raining heavily. He heard water dripping on the floor as he feel the liquid were flowing under his leg._

" _Hello? Anyone there's Mom!?" As he was about to came near towards the end, the lightning struck and what he seen was the most horrifying thing that he saw in his entire life._

 _His mother…was died, being stabbed by someone with a long white hair and wearing a wolf like mask. The killer pulled out his sword from the mother's abdomen as her corpse fall to the ground like a doll. For the first time…he has seen someone with a lifeless eyes in front of him. It finally hit him, the liquid that his stepped on is her mother's blood._

" _Oops! I stabbed someone…Pity you…must be your mother sonny…" That man said as he walked towards the man with a crazy cackle. "How about you meet your mother at the same place I sent her…TO HELL!"_

 _The boy shaken in fear as he dropped the candle to the ground and began to ran the opposite way. He need to tell everybody. The candle hit the bloodied floor and suddenly catches fire but the laughed loudly…more like a mad cackle if the man walked to the flame without getting and scratch except for his coat. He then finally gave a chase towards the frightened boy with a ridiculous speed as he already catch up to him._

 _The boy with white hair cried for help as he sees a group of worker came towards him only to been decapitated immediately. Fountain full of blood comes out from the body of the victim as it began to pile up like a mountain. The boy knew he only have one choices…to accept his dead…if that what's he think…_

" _You should be more careful kid!" A man wearing a blue coat covering his entire torso and a black jeans grinned as he began a furious battle between the murderer and his brother. Their swords clashed each other as sparks emitted from every single slash that their made._

" _I'm amazed of your skill…killer…" The Murderer laughed as he put a lot of effort to push him away. "No wonder you were on the bounty of the most wanted criminal…"_

" _I know my way of fighting are wrong because of my killing but I'm still a hunter…" The man smirked as red electric began to charged up on the sword. "Lightning Demon!"_

" _He's come the infamous demon…Come and show me your true side…JACK THE KILLER!"_

 _The now named Jack rushed at the long haired man with a charged attack in a blinding speed. Unfortunately, his target manage to dodge the killing blow._

 _The man laughed at him as go straight towards the white haired boy. "Now feel the pain!"_

" _KID!" Jack shouted as he used his semblance to run towards his brother. Jack's hand began to conduct electric and right hook the man right behind his head. The man flew away from the boy as he hit the wall hard. A web of crack was created due to the impact. "Don't you dare touch my brother! Kid, run away as fast as you can! Now!"_

" _But…but…I'm scared…"_

" _Don't." He commended as he readied his stance to his opponent. "You got lot of gut to make it this far. Use it and try to survive…I don't know if we will ever meet again…"_

" _Jack! Please don't leave me!" The kid shouted as he began to tear up. "I have no one…"_

" _You stubborn little ol'boy aren't you? Raid?" Jack smiled as he looked away from the now named Raid. "Now go! I'll try to hold him off as much as I can! It's a swordsman honor!"_

 _The murderer and the killer began to clash their weapon once more. Fire began spread wild as every inches of the manor began was devoured by the scorching hot flames. The two swordsman continue to duel even the situation they were in. Raiden was stayed put at one of the corner, witnessing the furious battle between his brother and the murderer. It was ironic that a killer is protecting their love one from another killer._

 _The murderer gritted his teeth under his mask before glaring at the kid once more. "If I didn't get to kill you…At least I can kill that boy! ZANGETSU!" The man exclaimed as he swung an aura based slash attack towards Jack's brother. The boy was in fear as the death was about to approach to him once more…but…fate has another idea._

 _Blood splatter on his face as he saw a figure of a man blocked the attack from the certain death. Jack gritted his teeth in pain as blood pouring down his body and tainted his clothes with the red color. "I said to run away…but you stubborn, little kid…" He chuckled before kneeling down and arch forward, still guarding his dear brother. "I'm this is not a pleasant view to see…but I'm begging you…go…don't look back…meet my own…ma…master…"_

 _And that was the last time Raiden ever heard, the voice of a man named Jack Azure. "BROTHER!" Raiden cried loudly as he was helpless to do anything. He kept crying while the murderer cackled loudly._

" _What a tragic way to die! He died because of his brother's stubbornness!" He dragged his sword on the ground and walked towards the crying kid. "Well, the game was almost over…I save for last game…"_

 _Suddenly, a spark of blue electric coming out from the kid body as Jack's corpse fall down towards the floor. Raiden's eyes were pure blue in color as electric surge were coming out from it. He then stood up…before smirked at him. "Well, it's time for round two…shall we?"_

 _The murderer was shock as the voice wasn't his. The boy raised his right hand cried, "Thunderstorm Rampage!" The roof of the manor suddenly broke as barrage of lightning strike raining down on the man wearing the mask. He was being shocked by continues strike from the boy._

" _I'm going to end this now!" 'Raiden' said. His hand were now holding a really big lightning bolt as he aimed at already downed man. "WRATH OF DEMON GOD!" He throws as the bolt at the masked man. The last thing that people in the area near the manor was a load explosion._

 _As the result of the attack, the whole manor has now turned into small pieces as some part of the building was still on fire. Bodies were lying on the cold ground or the broken wall._

 _Next morning, the police came to the manor as they look around the scene of once lies a manor a glorified family. "What happened here?" One of the officer asked as he looked around the area while the paramedics carried the fallen victim of the massacre._

" _Every residence of the manor has been killed by the infamous Jack the Killer who also died in the accident. The cause of the explosion was unknown but we found a very mysterious detail about Jack's body…" One of co-worker give their analysis of the case._

" _What is it?"_

" _It's appears there's wound on his back that ultimately killed him. Judging by the look of it, he was being killed by one of the possible residence before the explosion…"_

" _I see…well, we should head back to headquarter and report this towards them immediately."_

 _As they walked away from the crime scene, a certain boy was hiding behind the tree and was holding his brother's weapon. "If only they knew…" He walked away from the place he once called home towards his journey to continue the killer's legacy._

[Flashback End]

* * *

Raiden looked at his sword and sheathes it in its cover. "And that's the real story of Azure Family's Massacre and the origin story of Raiden Kira Azure."

"I…don't know you've been having this past…I'm sorry…" Weiss held his hand as she felt sympathy towards him.

"You don't need to…You can't change what had happen in the past…You can only move forward towards the unknown future." Raiden smiled because of the touch. For the one of been called Ice Queen, her touch feels warm when she was near him since they were young. "If this thing never happen, I will never meet my brothers-in-arm and be a huntsmen."

"Raid…I…" Weiss was about to said something as she was then being interrupted by someone.

"Having fun on your date are you?" Adam teased as he was now sitting between them with catlike face…even though he's a wolf. "I see you both holding hand like a couple…"

Weiss face became red as she released Raiden's hand and look away. "That was rude of you to come out without giving us a proper greet!" She stood up and walked towards Team RWBY's tent.

"I don't want to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment!" Adam smirked as he received a hit on his head by Raiden.

"What do you want Ad?" Adam asked with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Well, it's my shift right now so go to sleep…Azure…"

"Wait…how much..."

"Since I can't sleep and kept listening to your story without being noticed…" Adam then had a serious look on his face. "I know we had hard time, and bad past in our life, but we need to continue our living and fast the challenge we will be. We will fight it together, no matter what!"

Raiden look down towards the campfire before stood up and walk away. "Where are you going Raid?"

"To sleep…" The swordsman simply answered before stop in front of his tent. "Thanks for the speech by the way…I really need it…"

Adam smirked before giving a thumbs up at him.

* * *

[Timeskip by the Azure Swordsman]

The group finally arrived at the cave to find the rare dust so they can retrieved it for Ozpin. "Where is the freaking Dust?! What is that Dust anyway?" Yuuki asked as he looked around the area for the item as he kept pocketing the ore from the ground without knowing its content.

"And what are you doing collecting the Dust?" Max asked the younger boy while looking at his chains.

"Research…"

"You, research?" Yang raised an eyebrow before laughed at him. "You got to be kidding me! That was an A-Class joke!"

"That was not a joke…" Yuuki said as he took another Dust and put it in his pocket. "I'm going to make ammo based on it for my team. I was going to be generous to give free sample to your ladies but I'm ultimately humiliated and the deals is gone like the thin air!"

"Aw…Yang! We miss a chance to test a new type of round!" Ruby complained as she looked at Yang.

"Did you forget that we have our own Dust powered ammo sponsor?" Yang grinned as the sisters both looked at the heiress with a slight grins.

"You have to pay me first before you get a hand of it!" She ordered before crossing his arms.

"Don't be so cold, Weiss." Yang put her hand around the white haired girl as she smiled from ears to ears.

"That's a big smile!"

That's a metaphor!

"Who are you talking to Yuuki?" Ren asked as he tried to prevent Nora from stealing the dust from the cave.

"Ahah! Found it!" Ryder exclaimed as he pulled out a green colored Dust from out of nowhere. "This is what that Coffee Lover need!"

"Says the Coffee Maker Machine!" Adam joked as he received another hit on his head. "Really? What's the matter with people who want to whack my head?"

"I heard that and that's not funny!" Ryder glared before putting the Dust in a box and put it in his back. "We have retrieved what we looking for. Now let's go home kids!"

"That's it? We're not doing side quest?" Yuuki asked while looking at his teacher. "Cause you know that was my favorite dish and you can't teach that!"

"Why are you using a role-playing game terms?" Jaune asked as he get the reference. "But I guess that this is side quest rather than the main…we never meet the mobs along our way around her."

"I shot their head before they can even lay a hand on you guys!" Ryder gave a thumbs up at them as sudden glitter comes out a surround him.

"That's disgusting rather than gorgeous." Adam commented as he looked away from the Fox Faunus.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY PUNK?!" Ryder immediately strangle Wolf Faunus as they began a wrestling match on the ground.

"Kick his butt Professor Fox!" Yang cheered as the others tries to stop the fight.

"That's not nice Yang!" Ruby came as she tried to pull Adam away from chocking their teacher. "Adam calm down! Use your wolfness somewhere else!"

"Now I'm showing my wolfness!" Adam swing his leg around for a kick towards the face.

"Teacher! Please, show mercy on your student!" Max held the older man who is gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to gnaw off his ears!"

"THAT'S DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Jaune commented as he was then been glared by the two Faunus. "Don't eat me! I'm not delicious! Eat Ren instead!"

"Wow, what a nice leader…" Ren sarcastically said as he looked as the blonde boy.

Raiden was about to put an end to it as he feels a sudden wind coming out from nowhere. He then looked towards the direction towards his right side and began to walk towards it.

"Clearly all off you becoming an immature like child!" Weiss sighed as she looked towards Raiden who is walking away from them. "Raid, where are you going?"

"Huh?" Both of the kindergarden kid which is supposed to be an adult and a teen looked at the heiress as she chased for the white haired swordsman.

"Weiss, wait for us!" Ruby began to give a chase for her as everyone began to follow Raiden who is in the lead.

The kept running towards the straight direction before arriving at a very giant coliseum type of building. Raiden continued to run towards the entrance without waiting for his teammates and professor.

"That was a big building!" Jaune awed at the design of the ancient building.

"Raiden! Hold your horses!" Adam ran towards to him but he was stopped by an invincible barrier towards the grand entrance. "What in the Remnant? I can't get in!"

"Quick! There's must be another entrance around this giant building. Split out now!" Ryder ordered his students as they began to move around the entrance.

"Raiden!" Weiss began to worry for her friend as she touched the barrier before being pulled by her leader.

"Come on Weiss! We got to move so we can save your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend…yet…" She muttered the last part of the sentence before running way to find another entrance towards the coliseum.

* * *

[With Raiden]

The Azure Swordsman walked into the arena with any hesitation. He suddenly feels the urge to go into the battlefield for the gladiators as a massive fighting urge came out from the arena. As he walked slowly in the hallway, his urge became more and bigger as there's something waiting for him at the other side of the door.

He finally reached into the giant battle arena and saw a very knight like statue kneeling on the ground. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. The colossus statue like knight stood up, its red eyes glared at a certain white haired huntsman. The giant knight roared loudly, the sound that it made was as same a major Ursa.

"Gaius the Knight. A humanoid Colossus Grimm…It will be an honor to fight in the battle of swordsman," Raiden took out his Inazumanoken in its rifle mode and walked towards the monster now named Gaius. "Now let the battle commence…"

The sword armed Grimm ran towards the last Azure and swung its weapon for the kill. Raiden immediately shot his lightning powered attack at the man using his semblance to charge it up. With the rock type armor on Gaius's body, it didn't even flinch as he kept swinging his weapon at them man.

Raiden changed his rifle into sword form and tried to guard the attack, which send him back a few feet away from the monster. "Okay, lightning didn't work on rock armor. He must have a weakspot just like the Valus guy."

He hid behind the pillar to escape another deathly sword swing. The pillar broke in half and fall towards Raiden, which he barely escaped it. Gaius raised its sword and slammed the man which he guarded with his sword. The impact of the sword slam leave a crack make on the floor where the Lightning Swordsman standing. "This is just plain ridiculous!"

'Don't worry kid. I absorb a little of the vibration into your semblance,' Jack said as his left side turned red.

"Wait, you meant to tell me that our semblance can absorb those impacts? That's stupid!" Raiden commented as he sidestepped another slam from the Colossos Knight Grimm.

'Hey, the murderer in our pass leave lot of sword impact with his semblance! I managed to help your from being killed by the megalomaniac! Be thankful!' Jack argued as the boy ran towards away from the monster. 'Hey kid, keep shooting at its abdomen, it was lightly guarded! You can find its weakness over there if you were lucky.'

"Thanks, brother!" The boy sarcastically replied as he changed back Inazumanoken into its rifle mode and began to shot electric powered dust towards the monster which it suddenly became defensive over it. It guarded it with its stone sword as it was important. "Bingo!"

'Good job kid! Now we need to find a way to stab it before climbing on it like a mountain!' The killer commended as his brother charged back at the monster.

* * *

[With the others]

Everyone managed to find a way to get in coliseum, with a tired impression on their face. "Okay, this place is big as hell!" Adam commented as he breathe heavily.

"I've agreed. Man, why do they built such a thing in the first place?" Yuuki say as he lay on top of the one of the flat stone on the ground which act like a sit.

"Some of the people enjoyed humans, Faunus, animal and Grimms fight each other to death!" Blake said as she looked around and her eyes gone wider for some reason. "And we are at one of the deathliest match we might need to stop it…"

"What are you saying Blake?" Phyraa asked before looking at the arena. She put her hand on her mouth to hide her shocked face. "Oh my…"

All of them looked at the ground as they saw Raiden battling a giant Knight Grimm alone in the arena.

"RAIDEN!" Weiss shouted as she looked at her best friend/butler fighting for his live on the battlefield. She raised her weapon ran towards the edge of the arena. She then was interrupted by a rock like knight with a lance and a shield. She tried to ran around but once again been stopped. Suddenly, lots of knight began to surround them.

"What in Remnant is this?" Max asked as he haves his guards up before dodging a lance thrust towards his chest.

"They didn't want us to interrupt the battle!" Ren deduced as he kicked one of the stone knight away.

"Max! Punch them out of the way!" Adam ordered as the Chained Lunatic began to use his chain like gauntlet and punch the stone monster into a debris.

"Hey! I'm the one who should do the punching!" Yang grinned as she joined the punching frenzy.

"NORA SMASH!" Nora shouted in glee as she smashed a group of knights with her sheer strength using her hammer, turning them into small pieces.

"Oh god! The rock massacre!" Yuuki commented as he watch three strong student from Beacon using their strength to destroy their opponent into a small particles of rock. "They never stood a chance!"

"This is what you called Rock and Roll!" Yang smiled as the others groaned from her attempt to make them laugh.

"Not the time Yang!" Adam sighed as he looked at Weiss who was slashing one by one of the rock knight.

"I need to help Raiden!" She use her Glyph and jumped towards into the arena and ran towards her friend. "Raid!"

"Weiss! What are you doing here!?" Raiden commented as he took her hand and hid behind another pillar. "Are you going to get yourself killed?"

"Hey! You're the one who headed towards the monster and fought it alone without thinking through it!"

"You shouldn't interrupt!"

"But I'm your friend!"

"And as a friend, I'm here to make you stay safe from all kind of danger!" Raiden looked at her sternly. "Now stay here and let me fight this!" He immediately rushed towards the monster with and attempt to win his fight.

"Raid! Stop!" She tried to move but can't. She didn't know why but her leg was shaken as she looked at the sheer size of the Knight Grimm.

Gaius swung its sword at the man who tried to guard it again as he suddenly flew away to the ground, a few feet from the monster.

"Raiden please stop! You can't fight him alone!" She pleaded as she saw him slowly stood up.

"Stay back! We're dueling for honor!" Raiden shouted as he stood from the ground, using his sword as a support. He then glared at the big Grimm like knight who swung its giant sword towards him.

"This is not a duel! This is madness!" Weiss argued as she starts to tear up. "I don't want to lose you again after all this year!"

"Weiss…" Raiden looked at his best friend as he suddenly looked down before looking at her. "You worried of me?"

"Of course I'm worried you! You were my best friend since childhood!" She wiped her tears before looking at him. "Remember our promise?"

"We will always be side by side no matter what…" He looked up before looking at her. "I broke the promise once…I don't want to do it again…"

"That was your promise until you almost break it…again!" She slapped his head before having her guards up as she look at the monster. "Now let's fight this thing. Together!"

"Fine, princess!" Raiden smirked before pushed her away from the incoming strike. They fall towards ground. "Sorry Weiss! Didn't manage to see duck!"

"So? Get off of me, you dolt!" She commented as her face were flushing red.

They got up and wiped off the dust from their clothes and held their weapon tightly. "We need to destroy that armor on his arms so I can climb towards its body and stabbed his weak spot! Any idea?"

She pondered before pointing at the metal like platform on the ground near them. "Over there! Lead him there and let him thrust its weapon on it! It might break its armor on its sword arm."

"Nice work, Snowflake!" He smiled before running towards the platform. Gaius chased the man with white hair. It rushed at him and thrust his weapon at the still running man. But the man rolled away which resulted a plain metallic platform towards the ground. The stone sword hit the platform that make a really loud bell like sound.

The armor around it right arm broke apart along with some of the armor of its body because of the vibration.

"Weiss! Give me a boost!" Raiden said as he use his semblance to enhance his speed as he ran on the sword of the monster towards its abdomen. With the help of the lady in white, her glyph increase his speed as he darted at the man with his sword on his hand. He thrust his blade towards its weak spot, which hit it right on the mark.

Black blood started to rain down the arena floor as its body kept pouring its blood from the blade. Raiden didn't stop there. He used his lightning power to run up its body and kept its sword in its body as he dragged his weapon along. He stopped at the armor that guarded his jaw and jumped of his neck.

Weiss construct a platform made of her glyph as her friend stood on it. "If it was like the other monster, stabbed on its head!"

'Do it kid! Slay the beast with all of your might!' Jack ordered as more glyph platform were created to around its upper head.

Raiden nodded and began to run on it as he looked at a big Sigil like marking on its head. "Time to end this once and for all!"

He jumped off the last white platform as he landed on Gaius's head and stabbed his weapon on it. Gaius roared loudly as it kneeled down in pain before falling forward to its demise. Raiden jumped off of it and landed on the ground safely with a slight fatigue.

"You did it Raid!" Weiss ran towards the Lightning Swordsman and hugged him tightly…which might broke his bones.

"Ouch! Weiss, to hard!"

"S-Sorry!" Weiss released her hugged before giving him a punch on his hand.

"What's for that for?!" Raiden asked as he was slightly annoyed.

"For you sudden stupidity in the battle! You supposed to be a smart huntsmen!" She commented as she glared at him.

"Hey! I tried my best!"

"Yeah, on a suicide that is!"

They began to argue which each other as before their friend came towards them with a slight concern on their face and a large pile of stones behind them.

"Should we stop them?" Jaune asked as they witnessing them arguing.

"No, that's how they show their affection towards each other's!" Yang teased as the other two people heard it.

"Hey! We're not showing affection!" They said in unison before looking at each other. "Stop copying me!"

"Well, Glynda and I show our affection towards each other with the same attitude," Ryder shrugged at the White haired duo. "So, don't be shy to show your true feeling in the open…"

"The only thing you got from her are a pile of rock straight towards your jewel…" Adam sweatdropped at his teacher comment.

"Nope, didn't quite convince me…" Yuuki shook his head. "You guys sure not in some kind of relationship?"

"We're best friends from childhood! And his my butler, why would I fallen for him?" Weiss answered as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah…that…" Raiden agreed…with a slight sadness on his eyes.

"Hey! Sometimes love started from being a best friend!" Ruby commented as she received a glare from the girl clad in white. She hid behind Adam as she was scared of her partner. "Sorry…"

"Good," Weiss simply said before looking at Raiden with a small smile as the butler of Heiress of Schnee Company smirked at the ruckus that they had made.

"Three down! Thirteen more to go!" Yuuki cheered as Jaune's face became pale after hearing the exclamation from the Certified Gn.

"Wait, there's more!?"

"You think that this is going to be walk in the park?" Raiden looked up in the sky before feeling the breeze of the wind on his face. "This was only the beginning…"

* * *

 **[Next Time on ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter]**

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss smiled as she clasped her hand together.

"Chase that monkey boy!" Yuuki exclaimed as he immediately ran towards them the straight direction with immense speed.

"Salutation!"

"Well maybe we were just tired from being pushed around!"

"Tell me…" Yuuki exclaimed at the hooded figure in front of him. "WHO AM I!?"

 **Chapter 11: Faunus among Us? Yuuki's Unknown Past**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that was great doesn't it? We got to see Raiden's past and solo action against the giant knight.**

 **Yuuki: I never know that his real name is Raiden Azure?! Wait…Am I going to get a solo chapter?**

 **Maybe…as you can see in the preview of the little glimpse of it. And we are about to hit the mark of Season 1 finale and onto the next chapter with a…**

…

…

…

…

 **BANG! You thought that I gonna say Yang eh? But no…CAUSE IT WAS ME, BANG!**

 **Yuuki: No! The reference is damn high!**

 **And for the first time…you might see that Ice boy became…a little serious…Tune in next time for more bizarre adventure of ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter! LunaticChild signed out!**


	15. Faunus among Us? Yuuki's Unknown Past

**(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, bag, laptop, and my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy)**

 **ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 11:** **Faunus among Us? Yuuki's Unknown Past**

* * *

After the little field trip with Fox Archer, Ryder Hunt, our young heroes have returned back to Beacon with an interesting stories of our white haired swordsman…

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Yuuki exclaimed as he now appeared in front of Raiden which was inched away from his face, making the swordsman became uncomfortable.

"Not to close, Yuuki…" Raiden pushed the boy away from him. "By the way, I'm not kidding."

"You one and only survivor of Azure Manor Massacre?!" Jaune asked earning same glare from the swordsman and the heiress. "S-Sorry…"

"Don't be." He waved it off while looking at the boy. "It was a fact that I must accept. I am the survivor of the…night…"

"That means…You-The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Yang said as she referencing it from a famous novel.

"So, shall we refer your as Raiden Azure or your now know name which is Kira?" Adam asked while putting his hand on his chin as he was doing a thinking pose.

"The second one."

"But, I rather call you by your original family…" the Schnee Heiress muttered as everyone eyed her for it.

"You like my first name more?" The child of Azure teased as his best friend blushed by the comment.

"It's was not like that." She commented as she was looking away from the man. "I prefer the other one since it remind me of our relationship…"

"Wait, you guys on relationship!?" Yang shocked, as she didn't believe that the Ice Queen have an early boyfriend than her.

"NOT THAT YOU DOLT!" She glared at Yang as he face was now brighter than the previous comment. "What I meant was, our friendship since we first met!"

"Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby asked before putting her hand on her partner's forehead.

"I'm fine, you dolt!" She scolded while pushing her hand from her face. "It just that my butler is one of my closest friend that I have since my childhood. You wouldn't know how I felt when he just magically appeared in front of our manor after what it felt like eternity!"

"Weiss…you over-exaggerated," Raiden sweatdropped by the comment from his friend. "Besides, aren't I'm the only friend you had before going to Bea- AGGH!"

Weiss's face was now flushing red in embarrassment as she pulled the boy's ear really hard, making the boy cringing in pain, tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Weiss, stop its hurt!"

"Shut up you dunce!"

"WEISS!"

Laughter can be heard throughout their journey on the way home. Ryder couldn't help but shook his head in amusement as he remembered the day when he was young. "Remind me of you guys…We were so young…" He said while continue leading their way to the academy.

* * *

[Timeskip by Tsundere Weiss-fhuwefhf9hsfio *face been smashed by the Schnee*"]

A couple of days later, Team RWBY and Team ARMY were walking around the streets of Vale. As they saw it was being decorated in time for a very big festival of all, the Vytal Festival. There was red, yellow, and green steamers and balloons that are proudly on display as they were strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in front.

A sign was put up by the elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters 'WELCOME TO VALE!'

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss smiled as she clasped her hands together. Which kinda creeping everyone near her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby said as she has a worried expression on her face.

Adam narrowed his eyes as he began to move away from the girl clad in white. "Geez, what's with the personality changes?"

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, and a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this even is simply breathtaking." Weiss continued.

"Is she always like this?" Max asked the butler with a twitching eyes.

"Every Vytal Festival…" Raiden replied with an expressionless face.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed as Weiss looked over at her.

"Quiet you!"

"Remind me again, why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as they walked over to the railings of the docks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby held her nose and said, probably regretting that she sniffed the ocean air.

"Grossness level is damn high…" Yuuki also held his nose while holding a refresher and spray it around the area. "Blakem why are you drooling?"

Blake immediately wiped the saliva near her mouth as she began to blush from it. "Not your problem.

"I don't understand you people," Adam said while crossing his arms. "They were just fish."

"Shut it Wolfy." Yang replied with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as representative of Beacon, I feel as if it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said as they started to walk again.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upperhand in the tournament." Blake nonchalantly said.

"I knew it!" Yuuki pointed his finger at her. "You were trying to cheat in the tournament. How could you stoop so low Ice Queen?"

"Yuuki…" Raiden put his hand on the younger boy, making him flinch in fear before running away.

"Uh, you can't that!" Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms in defense.

"Whatever you said, Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

Ruby looked over into the city and noticed something from their side and pointed it out to them as they saw police tape all over a dust shop. The two teams walked up to the two police officers that were investigating. "What happened here?" Ruby asked them.

"Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle…" The first officer said walking to his partner.

"Ugh…that's terrible." Yang placed a hand on her hip.

"Judging by the look of the place…it was not an ordinary robbery...it can't be done individually nor with partner. It was a heist, probably a big group…" Adam observed as he looked at the shop condition. "They were in hurry I suppose, destroying everything in their path and taking whatever they eyes laid on…except…"

"Except what?" Blake asked the wolf faunus which he pointed at the cash machine. "Liens?"

"It's true. They left all the money again…" The second officer told the first one.

"Ehh, just doesn't make lick of sense." The first one looked over and asked the second one. "Who needs that much dust?"

"An army…" The Swordsman replied as he put his hand on his chin. This gained the officer intentions at the white haired boy.

"I only hypothesis that an army of rebels need the dust…maybe…the White Fang?"

"Possibly…what were you thinkin'?" The first one asked his partner.

The second one took off his sunglasses and replied, "I'm thinkin' we don't get paid enough."

"Seriously?" Adam and Raiden simultaneously deadpanned by the officers.

"Hm. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss folded her arms and proclaimed.

"What's your problem?" Blake turned to her.

"My problem? I simply don't cre for the criminally insane." Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it just me or are we sense some tension between those two?" Adam whispered to the butler.

"Should we stop this?" Raiden pondered for the minute before the girls continued.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of Psychopaths." Blake explained. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss argued.

"Then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him?" Ruby said as they continued to watch the police work.

"But Raid said-"Before she could continue, Raiden immediately interfered.

"I said hypothesis." He clarified his earlier sentence. "It's probably some weird cult or a band of terrorist that we don't know hiding under our noses."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal," Weiss said.

"Weiss…" Adam glared at her as he was intend to hurt her. The Heiress suddenly flinched and hid behind her butler. "I'm a Faunus and yet I wasn't with the White Fang…heck I don't even know them! So you better shut your mouth before-"

"Ad, calm down," He hold his hand out for defense. "We are next generation of Huntsman here."

"So?"

"We can civilize like a normal person…Fighting can't resolve everything. It will only will lead to more fighting…" He said as the Wolf Faunus sighed and looked away from the girl.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Someone yelled over by the boats. Wondering what is going on, the group of teens ran over to the railings to see what the commotion what about.

When they arrived, they saw Sun a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. What's make him interesting is that he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

He was being chased on the deck of a boat until he hopped onto the railing. "Thanks for the ride guys, heh heh." He hopped down to the docks and continued running

"Talk about showing off…" Yuuki said as he look at his appearance. "Max, show them your abs!"

"Why me?" Max looked towards the navy haired boy with an annoyed look.

"Reasons?" He laughed awkwardly while scratching his head.

"You no good stow-away!" One of the guys on the ship yelled at the Faunus.

He was hanging on a lamp post by his tail, peeling a banana. "Hey, a no good stow-away would've been caught, I'm a great stow-away." The Faunus boy replied to the two that were on the ship.

"I have to agree with that man…" The Faunus brethren nodded while the others look at him. "What, don't look at me like that!"

"You do know that he get in the ship illegally, right?" Raiden asked his team leader which wolf boy began to sweat heavily.

"I know that!"

"Don't tell me…" Weiss glared at the man which he looked away from her gaze. "You once rode the ship without being caught by the authorities!?"

"You have no prove!" He said defensively as they narrowed their eyes once more. "Fine! I did it….I didn't have money back then! But I'm still not a member of White Fang."

"Hey, stow-away buddy!" The monkey Faunus waved at Adam as they were now look at their friend once more.

"Buddy?"

"You know that monkey boy?"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Unbelievable."

"You have lost my respect."

"I knew it!"

"Adam, how could you!?"

He received multiple comment from his teammates and team RWBY before his ears start twitching. "SUNSHINE! DODGE!"

"Don't call me that!" The said monkey leaned to another direction to dodge the incoming flying rock.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant." First cop that was investigating the dust robbery said. A banana peel was thrown at his face, and he growled.

"Sunshine, you better run because he's getting mad…" Adam commented as he pointed out as he's now holding a sign that says 'Escape Route'.

"Whatever Nighty-night." The monkey boy replied with his own mock nickname towards the leader of ARMY.

The Faunus boy lifted himself up onto the rail of the post and laughed, then he jumped back down onto the docs and continued to run away from the cops. He turned up the stairs and sprinted in their direction. Once he got close to the group, he looks at Blake for a split second then winks at her before sped past them.

"He did not just do that to Blakey!" Yuuki growled as his eyes were suddenly feels with rage. "Ad, tell me who the heck that Harambe?!"

"His a monkey, Yuuki." Adam sweatdropped. "That my friend is…my stow-away buddy named Sun Wukong. Did you know that he was here for the tournament…"

"Hey, you there! You know that wrenched Faunus boy!"

"And I'm off…TO THE ACADEMY!" He then sped away from the scene as he was also been chased by the police for knowing his 'acquaintance'.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said as she watched the police chase after the boys.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss proclaimed.

"Chase that monkey boy!" Yuuki exclaimed as he immediately ran towards them the straight direction with immense speed. The rest of the team then began to run after them.

As they continue their chase, the go around a corner but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up as they saw both the Faunus guy disappear from our view, showing that he got away…and their friend were now missing. "No, he got away!"

"Umm...aren't the bigger problem is that our leader that had disappear with him?" Max asked while looking at the man clad in black.

"Either way, we lost one of our member..." Raiden said while gaining some breathes before giving a hand towards the white haired girl. "Are you okay, Snowflake?"

"I'm fine," she said before taking the hand and stood up from the ground. "Thank you, Raid."

"Uhh…guys..?" Yang pointed at the girl that Weiss bumped into.

Lying on the ground was a girl with short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Salutation!" She said as she gave the teens a really creepy smile.

"Um…hi?" Ruby said, unsure on how she going to respond to it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yang asked.

"You don't need any medical attention?" Max look at her with a concerned face.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She said with a smile. "My name is Penny, it's nice to meet you all!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Yang asked her. Blake smacked Yang's head for asking that question. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"The name's Raiden."

"I'm Maximus. People called me Max…"

They all stopped for a bit, expecting for a certain someone to introduce themselves to the girl. All of them looked around the area and saw no sign of a Certified Gn.

"Where is Yuuki?" Ruby asked as they finally realized that the hooded boy is missing in action.

"Greet! Now that boy were missing too…" Raiden sighed, rubbing his hand on his temple.

"Who's Yuuki?" Penny asked them.

"One of my teammates. Seems like he had gone missing same as my leader, Adam." He explained looking at them.

"Oh poor you." Penny said with a look of sympathy. "By the way, it's pleasure to meet you."

"You already said that." The self-proclaimed lunatic pointed out.

"So I did." She said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as the five of them turned around to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said to her before she turned around.

The wandered a few feet before Yang spoke up. "She was…weird."

"A little odd you could've said." Max commented. "Well, not as weird as our friend which was missing…"

"Definitely!" Raiden agreed while putting both of his arm behind his head.

"Now, where did that Faunus rif-raf run off to?" Weiss asked out loud. They all suddenly stopped because of the same strange girl; Penny, appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you call me?" She said to them.

Weiss repeatedly looking back and forth as to see how the heck she did that.

"That was amazingly fast…" Raiden commented.

"I didn't said anything meaningful." Max said nonchalantly before jabbing his thumb at the Blonde Brawler. "Blame her instead."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized, but Penny had another reason as to why she asked them that.

"No, not you both." She then approached Ruby and specifically pointed at her. "You."

"Me? I-uh, I dunno, I-what I, um, uhh-"

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uhmmmm…" Ruby looked over at her friends as Yang, Blake and Weiss shook their heads, saying 'no'. The other two boys just shrugged, telling her it is her choice.

"Yeah sure why not?" Ruby answered with a half-smile.

Her teammates were looking at her as if she made a horrible decision and fake fainted. The boys nodded in approval as they thought that the girl made a right choice.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like them!" Penny pointed at two of the boys who gained some blush. Weiss pinched the swordsman cheek as he was now cringing in pain while Yang narrowed her eyes at the Lunatic.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groaned to Weiss as still pinching the Raiden's cheek.

"No-" She finally released her closest friend cheek before continued. "…she seems far more coordinated."

"Did I she just called me cute?" Max looked at the glaring blonde.

"What?" She responded in an angry attitude. "You like her now?"

"W-What?" Max was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. "It was nothing like that!"

"Bro, she just jealous." Raiden said before before punched away miles away towards a lamppost, denting it in the same process.

"Raid!" Max and Weiss cried in unison as they see smoke coming out from his chest.

"So…what are you doing in Vale?" Asked Blake, feeling curious.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered her with a smile.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss exclaimed at the remark.

"I'm combat ready!" She saluted before noticing the older teen holding his Scroll.

"Can you do that again?" He asked the orange-haired girl. "I want to send it to my leader. He might think that you are cute."

"Hey! I can do just that!" Ruby exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I doubt that."

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss continued.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said sarcastically.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby speeds over to Weiss's side. The white haired girl holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it. She then realized something.

"Wait a minute." She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion?"

"The who…?" She asked, literally confused.

The Ice Queen then holding up a poor drawing of the 'criminal-in-question'. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"That was one bad quality drawing, Snowflake." Raiden commented as he finally woke up from the sudden attack from the brawler of RWBY.

"Shut it, you dunce!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked as she was upset by the comment.

"You mean the insults?!" Raiden asked as he saw Blake walk over Weiss angrily, gaining attention of the Heiress.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" The kunoichi demanded her.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"Weiss! Calm down!" Raiden said as he was tried to be a peacekeeper.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled.

"B-Blake!?"

Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Uhh, I think we should probably go…" Yang told Ruby and Max.

Penny popped up behind Ruby, smiling. "Where are we going?" She asked, innocently as she didn't read the tension between the other two girls.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss said.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake argued.

"Girls, you might need to stop this ridiculous argument before you gaining everyone attention…" Raiden advise them which was invalid.

* * *

[With Adam and Sun]

The named Sun Wukong and Adam was running away finally escaped from the police officers as they were in an alley, panting heavily.

"Wew! That was a close one…" Sun wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking at the other boy who facing the wall brick, away from the monkey. "Just like the old days?"

Adam then lunged towards the boy, picking him up by the collar and pinned him by the wall. He was growling in anger while his eyes turned bright yellow. "Why in all Remnant that you need to involve me in every single mischief that you made!?"

"Hey calm down Nighty-night!" He nervously laughed as he was raising his arms in defense while looking at the angered wolf Faunus. "This is not the way you treat your all friend?"

"Since when you were my friend?"

"Since owe me by helping you escape from the police and search for your father!" Sun said as he saw that a fist was being drawn and closed his eyes. He awaits for the impact but it never came. He slowly open his eyes and see Adam who had calmed down. He was then been released, letting his bum hitting the floor while sighing in relief.

"Whatever Sunshine." Adam said while leaning his back on the wall as his eyes changed back into his original hetero color. "Now, tell me what you want before I changed my mind…"

"Right," Sun stood up as he was now showing him some picture of a cloaked men with a giant sword to him. "I found some clues about our alpha dog."

"Our?" Adam narrowed his eyes at the monkey boy which he flinched a bit.

"I mean y-your father!" Sun put his hand on his hand while giving the picture towards the wolf Faunus. "Judging by the picture, he was at the Mistral when we were scavenging for him. Your father is pretty good in hiding and leaving without a trail."

"And how you manage to get the picture?" He asked the Mistralian student with one of his brow raised in confusion.

"Umm…pure luck?"

"Really, Sunshine?"

"Hey! It was true! I accidently take picture of your father!" Sun exclaimed as he move a little closer to him.

"Are you even sure that this was my father? It could be anyone else." Adam pointed at as he was looking at the pictures but it didn't even show its face because of the cloak.

"He was your father…I think…" The boy was now holding his chin as he was now thinking about the picture.

"I thought so…"

"Hey! We have another clue for it." Sun pointed out as he put his finger on the big swordgun in the picture. "Who would even use a gun with Wolf motif other than you father!?"

"Anyone else who loves wolf?" Adam said nonchalantly before hearing a footstep coming towards them.

"Hey! Sun, I need to talk to you about something!" The Certified Gn finally arrive at the same alley as he immediately walk towards the stow-away.

"Umm…about what? And who are you?" Sun scratched his head as he dodged a kick towards his head as Yuuki attacked the boy.

"Wow, kid calm down!" Adam said as he held the navy haired boy away from the monkey.

"He tried to do some sexual stuff with you in the dark alley! How could I calm down!?" Yuuki exclaimed before receiving bonk on the head.

"I know that I'm single but I'm not that desperate to be attracted by him!" Sun jabbed his thumb with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"So, how about Blake!? Why did you blinked at her?" Yuuki asked, angered.

"You mean that cute girl with a bow?" Sun pointed out. "You have crush on her or something?"

Yuuki was about to say another word but it never came. Maybe Sun was right…what that was wrong. There was no way he could've fallen for that kunoichi…could he? "Y-You have no prove!?" Yuuki suddenly became defensive.

* * *

"Oi Author, you joking right?"

What are you talking about?

"When do I agree on doing Snow Cat ship?" Yuuki said looking at the screen.

It was fate that brought you together…

"DAMN FATE!"

Continue on the story!

* * *

Suddenly, the world around Yuuki suddenly stopped. "Talk about plot convenient..." He walked in front of his friend who was frozen in front of him. Same goes as the monkey boy as he waves his hand in front of his face.

"Okay, what the hell is actually happening?" Yuuki narrowed his eyes as he heard a footstep coming from behind. He looked around and saw a cloaked figure, different than the picture that Adam was holding as he didn't held the big swordsgun on his back but instead, the figure shows its left hand which was metallic.

The figure have an emblem of an eagle shape star on it arm near the shoulder. The boy swear that there was red tint under the cloak. "Time Release!"

Immediately after he said that, the time around him started to move again as Adam and Sun finally saw the same figure in front of them.

"Adam! It's the guy in the picture!" Sun pointed out with a shocked face. "He appeared out of nowhere!"

"Wait, he was different." Adam narrowed his arms as he readied his weapon from the holster. It was a duel which was colored as white and black. What more interesting is that both of the gun has a motif of a wolf as each side of the weapon had a menacing red eyes. "I sense trouble coming from him."

"Wait! I didn't bring my weapon…" Yuuki said as he was weaponless but insist on joining the brawl as he was now in his fighting stance.

Sun took out a dark red weapons with gold detailing in its collapsed form. The weapon began to form themselves into a staff which the boy began to twirl it around and ready to join the battle.

"It seems that I stumble across an amateur's huntsman. Such a disappointment…" The cloaked figure began to spoke in a grunt voice, indicating that he was a male. "I was hoping that I would find someone worthy to be my opponent."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam questioned as he gripped his weapon tightly.

"Adam, I know this wasn't the right time to talk about weapon but where are your twin lover of big ass swordgun?" Sun asked, clearly nervous as the man in front of them was walking slowly towards them.

"For your information Sunshine," Adam smirked and twirled around one of his gun before the tip of it extended into its signature form. "This IS my twin baby! Meet Hollow and Soul 2.0!"

"Sweet upgrade! About time you do it…" Sun was amazed as he looked at the weapon. "Who managed to convince you to change their look?"

"It was his weapon lover expertise." Yuuki teased while putting his hand in front of his mouth to cover his smug smile. "He was having a blacksmithing date!"

"That was not a date!" The wolf boy blushed from the comment as he heard a something was smashed.

"Are you done chit-chatting?" The man had used his arm to punch the wall near him. "You wasting my time with you absolute nonsense."

The broken wall then repaired by itself as the time went backwards. This make the group of male shocked at the sudden phenomenon.

"Any idea how that's possible?" Sun asked both of the other teens which one immediately reply.

"Time manipulation…" Yuuki said as he was now terrified on how they going to fight the man in cloak.

"Indeed I am…so let's make this quick shall we?" The man smirked as he was then charged at the group. The man going for a big punch using his metallic arm at the Adam. They manage to avoid as Adam moved backward with Yuuki being in front of him.

Sun jumped up towards the wall before using the momentum to jump off it and slammed his staff towards their attacker. The man raised his metallic hand to guard the incoming strike with even flinching.

The monkey boy then changed his weapon in to its nunchaku form. He swung his weapon at every direction which he managed to guard it with only his left hand.

"Okay, that's some overpowered shit right there!" Yuuki exclaimed before his leg starting to cover up in icy cold mist. He began to run over to the fight and began to assist Sun with a rapid kick towards the metal. The kick didn't even freeze the arm as the man just shrugged it off. All of sudden, Yuuki was flew towards the wall behind Adam.

"Yuuki!" Adam exclaimed, seeing one of his brother being defeated by the mysterious man.

"When did that happen?" Sun asked while backing away from the man. "It was in a blink of an eye."

"I just fasten up the time, monkey boy!" The man said as they were now behind them. "Just like what your young friend said…"

"Okay, that was cheating!" Sun said while narrowing his eyes at them.

"Bang Bang Shooting time!" Adam exclaimed as he pointed his gun and began to shoot at the man repeatedly followed by Sun who using his weapon.

The man raised his hand making the bullet stopped in the midair before flew back towards their owner.

"Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Sun swung his weapon to block the incoming bullets while Adam rushed towards the man while avoiding the shot.

The wolf Faunus raised weapon and slashed at him diagonally. The man dodged the attack and go for another punch as the boy use his weapon to guard it as he skidded back a little. The man was going for full force as he extended his hand and threw Adam towards the blonde Faunus as they both fall towards the ground after the impact.

"I expect more from you, Son of Nighthowl but you weren't like your father." The man said as Adam gritted his teeth in pain and looked at the man.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know me!?" He asked, raising his voice towards the unknown figure.

The man walked towards the fallen Yuuki as he picked him up and looked at Adam. "Your secret is for you to seek but his secret…" He looked at young boy while explaining the boy. "…need to be discover…as his time has come…"

"Yuuki…What are you going to do with him?" Adam tried to stood up but he fall towards the ground, leaving him useless for saving his friend.

"I'm borrowing your friend for a while." The man said as they slowly began disappeared in a glitch like way. "It wouldn't be long. You'll just have to wait a little bit…" And thus, they were gone, leaving two of the Faunus brethren beaten and alone in the alley.

Sun groaned as he began to sit up from the ground as he saw banana peels spinning around his head. He then shook his head to make the headache gone. Sun then looked around his surrounding and see the man no more.

"What the hell just happen?" The monkey boy asked the wolf boy. "Did we just get our ass handed to a mysterious guy with a metal for an arm?"

"Yes, Sunshine…" Adam growled as he punched the floor. "They got Yuuki too…"

* * *

[With Team RWBY]

The argument continued on as both of remaining team of ARMY were in their dorm, listening to Weiss and Blake argue.

"Raid, I want to go now…" Max felt really awkward as they watching the girls arguing in front of them. "This feels so awkward…"

"I know Big Max but I'm too afraid to even move a single muscle…" He whispered his teammates who sitting beside him. "Where's Adam when you need him…"

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said to Blake, who was sitting in her bed across from Weiss.

"That is the problem." Blake said to Weiss.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted at Weiss to her face.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted back. The room got quiet. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed…"

All the people in the room were shocked except for the boys.

"My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for a s long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby goes over to Weiss to comfort her. "Weiss, I…"

"No!" She turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed but left the rest of them surprised.

Silence drops down again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks at each of them.

"I-I…" Blake tried to get something out, but she turned for the door and sprinted out as fast as she could.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby runs over the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

"Max, go. I have to do something real quick…" Raiden ordered as the older teens nodded and runs after the girl. Raiden then stares at the heiress with a glare.

"What's the matter, Raid?" Weiss asked the man.

"How long has she been on your team, Snowflake...?" The man asked the white clad girl.

"Huh?"

"After the initiation?" The blonde haired girl answered while crossing her arms.

"Tell, how many chances Blake can kill if she was one of the Fang?"

"A lot actually…"

"And yet you were here still breathing."

"Raid...I'm-"

"Weiss, you need to think this over." The swordsman said as he was heading towards door. "Every person in Remnants have different type of hearts. Everyone is equal and no one different than the other. Either they were humans or a Faunus, evil still lurks out there. Now if you excuse me, I have friends to search for...good night…Weiss…"

And with that, he walked out the room and close the door behind him. Yang got up to her chair and rub the heiress back for comfort as single tear falls from the Weiss's eyes.

* * *

[With Yuuki]

Yuuki blinked his eyes as he began to regain consciousness. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly stood up from the floor. He looked around his surrounding as saw that he standing in a middle of grassy field in middle of nowhere. He also can see the bright stars, twinkling at him.

"Where in the Remnant am I?" The younger boy looked around for any sign of living being or village. "God, why this always happen to me!"

"I see you have awoken from your peaceful slumber," said a familiar voice as Yuuki swung his leg at the direction. It was been caught by the cloaked man as he pushed the leg away from before giving a powerful kick towards the chest.

Yuuki flew a few feet away from the man, coughing from the attack. "Recklessness will brought nothing but defeat. Same as anger if you didn't check your temper." The man advised the boy with concerned tone as he walked towards him by giving him a hand.

The youngest of the team ARMY hesitated at the man sudden change of heart before reluctantly took it. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he was still anxious with the suspicious man. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere and why did you attacked us?"

"Firstly, my name is Eton Frost," He opened his hood to reveal a man with a man in mid-thirties as he have a really long black hair with a small blue outline on his right side. He appears to have a scorch mark on his left cheek, leaving a hideous scar on it. "I'm here to told you the reason of who are you really are?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Yuuki asked as he was now baffled of the man statement. "Y-You know…my origin?"

"Indeed I am." Eton nodded before showing his piercing yellow eyes towards them man. "But are you ready to face the truth?"

"What's the matter with it!?" Yuuki exclaimed as he looked at him as he gritted his teeth. "All this years, I have been living in emptiness because of my unknown origin. Doing façade to hide my sadness under the lying smile. I don't even know my parents, I couldn't remember anything as if…my life had been reset…"

Eton look at the boy as the younger boy tell him about his past. Yuuki then continued, "Being with my brothers, Uncle Lance, Anna, team RWBY and team JNPR make me who as who I am…but I feel…incomplete as there is a bigger piece in a unsolved puzzle."

"Tell me…" Yuuki exclaimed at the hooded figure in front of him. "WHO I AM!?"

Eton took a deep breathes before responded, "I will help you but be warn. You may not like it."

"I don't care…I would rather die than living without knowing who I am..." Yuuki's face then show a serious face that might've shock his friend.

"Very well." The man threw something towards the boy which he caught it. Yuuki looked at the item which look like an ancients scroll with an unknown writing on it. "When the times comes…the Scroll of Past while shine upon your desire to know the truth. It might've take a while…but it worth waiting as it will reveal…who you really are…"

Yuuki nodded as he gripped the item tightly and look at the man with a wide smile. "Thank you, Mr. Frost."

"It's my pleasure…" Eton nodded before walking. "Oh for the last question, we were standing above your academy…"

"What kind of stupid joke that you were…" Yuuki looked below his ground…forget that, he was a few feet in the air as he can see the courtyard under him. "Well that were just great!" He exclaimed before descending as the gravity began to pull him towards the ground.

* * *

[With Blake]

After the arguments, Blake ran towards the courtyard and stopped at the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on outcropping. She then started to stare at the Beowolf under the man and woman. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the sting to release the bow from her hair, revealing her cat ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow…" A sound said from behind her as she looked around as see Sun and Adam, patched up and look beaten as they were in a bar fight of sort.

"Finally, kitty cat was out of the bag…" Adam said with a smile as he received a punch towards the guts which he began to fall to the ground.

"You know!? How?! Did Yuuki told you about me?" She began to interrogate the pained boy as she pulled back her hand after she gave the wolf boy a big punch.

"Instinct!" Adam groaned as he held his stomach in pain. "Cats and Dogs are mortal enemies…even Faunus…god that's hurt…"

"You okay Nighty-night?" Sun asked while poking him with his weapon.

"Poke me with that thing and I swear you will be weaponless for the rest of your life!" Adam threaten him as Sun put the weapon away and began to whistle.

Blake's Faunus ear twitched a bit as she heard something from far away. "Did you heard that?" As she said that, the trio began to look up and see something rather someone falling towards them in a great speed.

"Yuuki!?" Adam and Blake exclaimed simultaneously.

"HELP ME!" Yuuki screamed as Sun changed his weapon into nunchaku form before looking at Adam.

"Need a boost, Nighty-night?"

"Gladly!" Adam smirked as he jumped on the weapon and was catapulted the monkey Faunus. The wolf boy flew towards the falling kid as he caught him as he began to slowdown the momentum of the fall and landed on the ground perfectly.

"My hero!" Yuuki exclaimed as he was now being held in a bridal carry. He then heard some cringing coming out from his leader.

"MY LEG!" He immediately dropped the younger boy down to the floor and began to jump around the area while holding their leg.

"Why are you guys looked like you guys have been in a big fight?" Blake asked while narrowed her eyes towards the both of the boy before looking at Yuuki. "And why are you falling down from the skies?"

"Long stories!" Adam and Sun said in unison while Yuuki just shrugged at her.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Next time on ARMY: Brotherhood of ARMY**

"She's been gone all weekend," Ruby muttered.

"I was once a member of the White Fang."

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick the pace."

"I am combat ready!"

"I'm the one who killed your precious parent!"

Adam shouted in rage as his body suddenly began to change.

"My god, Adam!"

 **Chapter 12: Unchained Rage**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone, it's your favorite Lunatic as the story is one more chapter to end the Volume One of RWBY/ARMY before transitioning into another more filler chapter. I really have nothing to say so I make this brief…it's LunaticChild signing out!**


	16. Unchained Rage

**(Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my clothes, book, bag, laptop, and my OC(s). All right goes to their respective owner. Hope you'll enjoy)**

 **ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

 **Chapter 12: Unchained Rage**

* * *

[With RWBY]

It was the end of the weekend, and no one had heard or seen Blake, Adam or even Yuuki since that night. Team RWBY with Raiden and Max walking through the empty streets.

"She's been gone all weekend…" Ruby muttered.

"Adam and Yuuki were missing too you know." Max said as he cracked his finger while looking straight at the road. "And if we were able to find the, I'm going to give them the beating of their lifetime."

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss told Ruby.

"Calm down, Weiss." Raiden stated. "She's your teammates and you need to accept it."

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss replied.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, either way she's missing and we need to find her." Yang said.

"A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses." Weiss kept going on about her being part of White Fang. Ruby look down on the floor, as she was concerned about her teammates. She then felt her shoulder been touched and looked up to see Max with a warm smile.

"We will find them, Ruby." Max reassured her. "Don't worry."

Ruby then smiled before continuing their search.

* * *

[With Blake feat Mischief Trio]

Blake took a sip of her warm tea as she was sitting across from Sun Wukong. Beside them were Adam and Yuuki as they were also holding a cup of tea while Sun was using his tail to hold the cup.

"So, you want to know more about me?" Blake asked the monkey Faunus.

"Finally, she's speaks!" Sun exclaimed with a smug looking smile. "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

Blake glared at him as Yuuki's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Do you want a kick to your sacred jewels?" He said while glaring at the tanned man as he became slightly nervous because of it.

"Hey, only I can do that to him!" Adam argued while putting both of his leg on the table.

"What's with the grumpy attitude of everyone?" Sun joked as he began to earning glares from three other students.

"Sun, Adam." Blake began to speak before looking at her cup of tea. "Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Who wouldn't know about them as they were headlines for all the news." Adam answered as he crossed his arms. "They were one of the major organization that caused all the ruckus all around Remnants."

"Yeah," Sun nodded while looking at Adam. "Bunch of freaks if you ask me." He then took a drink from his tea.

"I bet that you guys don't know what Blake was about to says." Yuuki smirked at them while putting his head on the hand as a stand on top of the table.

"What are you talking about Yuuki?" Adam raised his brows as he became curious with the boy statement.

"I was once a member of the White Fang."

Silence drops down as Sun was choking after the shock while Adam became unbalance and fall backwards towards the floor. "Wait what?"

"Told you so!" Yuuki laughed at their reaction till tears start to fall down towards his cheeks.

"Wait a minute!" Sun exclaimed as his eyes widen. "You were a member of the White Fang!?"

"You knew about this, Yuuki!?" Adam asked his younger brother. As the navy haired boy ceased his laughing, he wiped his tear and smiled at him.

"Yup!" He give them a thumbs up. "Before the school started. We crossed path once on a train!"

"That's the worst experience in my entire life…" Blake looked away from the Certified Gn.

"Oh, come on Blakey!" He grinned at her. "I know you like it when you see me dancing while fighting that giant ass crab robot!"

Ignoring the boy, Blake continued to answer Sun's outburst. "To answer your question Sun, yes. I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it."

"So you were the original member then, intriguing." Adam sat on the chair as he listened to her explanation.

"Back then things were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making difference but I was just a youthful optimist." Blake told them before taking a sips of her tea.

"Wait, so they weren't causing havoc before?" Adam raised his eyebrows. "What make them change their way?"

"It's all started five years ago." She answered his question before continued. "Our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor…and the worst part is…"

"The worst part is," Yuuki put his hand under his chin in a thinking position. "It was working, am I right?"

Blake nodded at the younger boy. "We were being treated like equals."

"But for what cause." Sun put his hand on the table. "The White Fang gained it not by respect…but out of fear…"

"And hate on Faunus spread like wildfire because of this." Adam sighed and looked up the sky.

"And because of that, I left." Blake look at them. "I decided that I will no longer using my skills to aid them in their violence and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow." She then befan to wiggle her hidden cat ears before looking at Yuuki with a smile. "And thanks to you for convincing me to do so."

"You welcome, Blake. Glad you took my advice for once." Yuuki smiled at her. Not his usual teasing smile or smirking, he actually smiles warmly as it can melt someone heart in an instant. That certain some is Blake as she blushed a little from his look…he looked mature when he smiled like that.

Adam and Sun looked at them with a deadpanned look as they literally being ignored by them as if they weren't exist. Adam decided to break it up by fake coughing to make gain their attention. Blake and Yuuki became flinched as they heard the sound and looked away to hide their flushing face.

"It's good to know that manage to get out from that crazy club of yours…" Sun looked at her. "But, have you told your friends any of this?'

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

"I guess that is a no?" He guessed.

"She did…with both us as man here." Adam pointed his index finger towards Sun and himself.

"That's doesn't count you idiot!"Yuuki exclaimed at both of them.

* * *

[With RWBY]

Meanwhile, with team RWBY(minus Blake), Raiden and Max kept looking for their lost teammates.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called out.

"Ad! Yuuki!" Max called out. "Blake! Anybody!"

"Here kitty~ kitty~ kitty~ kitty~" Raiden called out while looking down the road.

"Really, Raid?" Max deadpanned by his friend attitude.

"Gotta try somehow," Raid said as he earns more stares from the sister and the lunatic. "I apologize…"

"Blaaaaaaaaaake! Where aaaaaare yooooouuuu!?" She keep calling the kunoichi name out.

"Blake!" The heiress called up but less enthustiastic as the other.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby looked at Weiss.

"Oh, you know what might be able to help? The police." She suggested.

"Ugh, Weiss!" Ruby crossed her arms. Raiden deadpanned at the suggestion been given his best friend.

"It was just an idea!"

"A bad one if I may add." Max shooks his head in disapproval.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang stated, following Ruby.

"I think when we hear it, you'll realize I was right." Weiss said.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." The voice was familiar, and when they turned quickly with a jump, they saw Penny.

"Gah! Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby said after she jumped.

"Espera, ¿qué, quién, cuándo?" Max startled as he was shocked from her sudden appearance.

"What…?" Raiden looked at his older brother with a confused face.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny cheerfully asked, ignoring Ruby's question and Max's outburst.

"Uhhh-" Ruby pondered on how to reply to the girl.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang replied.

"Oooh, you mean the Faunus girl." She remembered the person.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked Penny.

"Uh, the car ears?" Penny pointed to her head.

Yang laughed a little. "What cat ears," Yang started. "…she wears a…bow…" The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot…" Ruby whispered.

"Clever girl…" Raiden complimented the said girl.

"So where's is she?" Penny asked them.

"We looking for her alongside Adam and Yuuki." Raiden said with a smile.

"We don't know, they've been missing since Friday." Ruby told her. Penny then approached her and grabbed her shoulders.

"That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." She concluded.

Ruby was doing her best to continue smiling. "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looked back and saw that Weiss, Yang, Raiden and Max were gone. As the two stood there, another tumbleweed pass by them.

"It sure is windy today!" She told Ruby with a smile.

* * *

[With Blake and Mischief Trio]

The group of teen were walking down an alley as Sun spoke up.

"So, what's the plan now?" He asked as he had his hands behind his head.

"Investigate." Adam simply replied which make the monkey Faunus confused.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." She contemplated. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun widen his eyes from this. "So you saying, someone is playing the string like a puppeteer?" Yuuki suggested.

"Most likely. If not, why else they need a whole supply of Dust? There must be a reason to it." Adam agreed with his brother theory.

"And what if they did?" The monkey boy then lowered his arms and pacing in front of them. "I mean…the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Have any bright idea where they might be, Sunshine?" Adam asked the tanned-skin boy.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" She asked.

"Huge! Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" She questioned.

"Positive!"

"For some reason, my instinct told me not to trust you." Yuuki narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy.

"Even though his a jerk, Sunshine here is a very good informant!" Adam patted Sun's back with latter deadpanned at him.

"I don't know either to take it as a compliment or an insult…" He said as he heard the wolf Faunus chuckled.

* * *

[With RWMY]

They were continue to search for their missing friend as Max looking inside the trashcan.

"What's make you think that they will be in there of all the place?!" Raiden asked, totally confused with the older teen way of searching.

"You never know!" He shrugged, earning a sweatdropped from his friend.

"This is hopeless!" They turned their head towards Weiss as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked her while putting her hand on her waist.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do!" She answered her in instant. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!"

"Come on Weiss! Give it a break!" Raiden raised his voice making both Yang and Max surprised by his outburst. "Not everyone a killer! Not everyone a criminal including those Faunus!"

Weiss stood there silently as she looked at her friend.

"You knew that they some of the Faunus were good like Blake and Velvet and yet…" Raiden gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. "Your ego doesn't want to let go of hating their kind!? My brother was a vigilante and being praised by hero. The Faunus doing the same being treated as criminal. WHERE IS THE EQUALITY BETWEEN BOTH SIDES!?"

"Raiden…" Max putted his hand on the white haired boy's shoulder.

"Stop it Max. You know I am right! Hear me Weiss, what if I am one of White Fang? Will you still treat me as one of your friend or just another piece of trash lying on the street!?" Raiden pointed his finger at her as his breathing became faster. "Tell Miss Schnee, what will you do if you in her shoes!?"

Weiss bangs was covering her eyes as she tears started to fall on her beautiful face.

"We should…split up to cover more ground…" Yang said as she took Max's hand and walk away from the scene.

* * *

[With Ruby and Penny]

After a few minutes of walking, and silence, Penny decided to speak up. "So, Blake is your friend?"

"Yes Penny." Ruby answered with a sigh.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes-well I'm not, Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"That's kinda up in the air right now…" Ruby replied to Penny.

"But why?" Penny asked like an innocent girl.

"Blake might not be who thought she was." Ruby once again answered her question.

"Is she a man?" Penny gasped.

"No, no Penny she's n-…" She sighs before looking at Penny again. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby completed her statement with a mental sigh.

"I don't have a lot of friends…but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny told Ruby.

* * *

[With Weiss and Raiden]

Both of Raiden and Weiss were now sitting on a bench, looking at the wide seas. Weiss was crying while Raiden look down in shame. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling, he wanted to make her realizes her mistake.

"Weiss, I'm-" He was then interrupted by a direct slap towards the cheek.

"Ok, I d-deserved tha-" And again he was interrupted by her slap.

"Maybe that too..."

She was about to slap him again but Raiden already was in a defensive position.

"Enough already! My face is already red as it is! Don't add salt on the injury!" He pleaded her.

"Those slaps were for making me cry!" Weiss exclaimed before hugging him tightly.

"W-Weiss!" The boy startled by her sudden move as tint of red start to shown on his cheek.

"What should I do, Raid?" She moved back, looking towards him. "Blake is my friend…but the Faunus…my family…The war…"

"I think you already know the answer, Snowflake." He smiled as he brushed her tears. "Forgive the race and forget about the past."

She let him go from her hug before Raiden stood up from the bench and turned around. "Blake regret joining that group, that's why she left. People deserve a second chance and so does she. She decided to redeem her past mistake by joining Beacon." Weiss thought a little as she listen every word her friend said. She finally made her decision being giving him a nod.

* * *

[Timeskip with Blake and Mischief Trio]

As the day turned night, the teens worked their way on top of a Hanger because they were investigating a shipment of Schnee Dust that came in from the ships.

"If White Fang were truly the one who stealing those Dust, this shipment would probably be the next target." Blake suggested as she looked towards the crates.

"Smart thinking, Blake!" Yuuki gave her a thumbs up as Adam kept an eye towards the shipment.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun returned with a handful of appels.

"Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there." She continued to watch them as Sun turned to them.

"Cool! I stole you guys some food." He said as he offered them an apple.

"Figures…" Adam commented accompanied with a sigh.

"You sure you're not a member of the White Fang?" Yuuki added.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked without accepting it.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun fired at Blake, but was taken back after she shot her 'Blake's annoyed state. "Okay, too soon."

"Totally." As soon as he finished his statement, a dropship of some kind flew over their heads. It had its seachlights on the dust containers and flew over them until it landed softly on the open ground. The door opened and Blake grouned.

"Oh no…" She watched as a soldier with an emblem she remembered appeared out of the ship.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Judging by her reaction, it is a yes." Yuuki answered as they continued to watch as more soldiers came out of the ship.

"All right, grab the tow cables." One of them said to the rest.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked as if he felt bad for her, watching as her old faction readied to steal as dust container.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right-"

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" Blake jolted as she heard a voice shout at all the soldiers.

"Wait…that voice…" Adam's ears twitched as he remembered the night before he joined Beacon.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment soo, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." Roman stepped out of the ship while holding a cane. He rushed the soldiers for not being 'fast' enough.

"The notorious gentleman like Roman Torchwick…" Yuuki gritted his teeth as he glared at the bowler hat man.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not on like that." Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Sun tried to warn her, but she already jumped off the hanger down below to get a better look. "Is this how you feels when I left you without any warning?"

"Yup, but way better." Adam said while patting his Faunus friend back.

Blake turned a few corners and saw Roman.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash." He said to one of the soldiers holding a rope.

The black clad girl quickly slid behind the man and pur her blade to his throat. "What the- Aw for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded at the soldiers, who turned with their weapons drawn and aimed at her.

"Woah-hoh! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman spoed with a semi-nervous tone.

Blake looked back from soldier to soldier before taking off her bow. "Brothers of the White Fang, why're you aiding this scum?!" She watched as some of them looked at her then each other, before slowly lowered their weapons a little.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" The cane holding man said with a grin.

"What're you talking about?" Blake responded quickly.

"Eh, the 'we' and White Fang are going in on a joint business venture together."

Blake pressed her blade on his throat even more. "Tell me, what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Another dropship flew in overhead, blowing wind at them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." Another sound was heard as another man came in with a Gatling gun already on his hand with a smirk. She looked up at the ship as the second one followed the first and stopped to hover.

Roman grinned and pulled a trigger on his cane, shooting the ground, sending Blake away from him in an explosion.

* * *

[With Ruby and Penny]

An explosion was heard in the distance and Ruby saw smoke coming from the docks. "Oh no." She sighed. Both of them then began to run towards the source of the smoke.

* * *

[Back to Blake]

Blake shook her head as she regained herself just in time to notice the man fired three shots at her. She quickly got up and rolled over to the side to avoid the fire. He continued his assault as she used her semblance to dodge a close shot. She saw some crates and see ran behind them for cover.

"I'm disappointed of you, Roman." The man said as he rapidly shoot at the crates Blake was hiding. "You were almost being assassinated by a student."

"Oh shut it, Nero." The man said until a banana peel fell onto his hat. He groaned as he threw it off before hearing someone jump and looked up."

"Wo-who!" Sun had leaped from bove and landed right on the man's face, forcing him down to the ground. Sun flipped a few times and stood up. "Leave her alone!" He said sternly.

Nero stopped his shooting spree as more White Fang soldiers jumped out of a dropship above Sun, surrounding him.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Nero said as his partner-in-crime stood up.

"For your information, I'm did not came alone." He smirked before one of the guard being kicked to the face by Certified Gn followed by Adam landing beside the monkey Faunus.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Wolfy." Roman sarcasticly greeted me.

"It will be pleasure to me to settle the score with both of you scum!" Adam pointed out as he readied himself for a fight followed by both of his friend.

"Let's dance!" Yuuki exclaimed as he now equipped with his greaves, he began to kick one of the soldier away before shooting the other with his weapon. He got down before swift kicking one of them and flipped him over to throw him at a group of incoming soldier. Yuuki then jumped and gave a Pele kick on an unfortunate soldier before being kicked at his groin.

Sun swiftly moved with attacked as each soldier attacked him. Denying anyone that gets close to him with a punch or kick, he pulled out his collapsible staff, using it to his disposal against the soldiers. He took care of each soldier and once he sweep-king one and did a backflip over him, then stepping on him, which sent him flying over to Roman and Nero direction.

They seemed to be a bit angry as Roman shot at Sun with his cane while Nero changed his weapon into a chainsaw before rushing towards him. Sun blocked it as he twirled his staff quickly. Blake and Adam jumped in after the block and declared, "He's mine!" As she headed towards Roman and Adam towards Nero as he blocked the chainsaw.

"So we meet again, Wolf boy?" The man grinned maniacally at him.

"I don't recall to ever meeting you," Adam said as he heard the motor of the weapon became faster, sparks can been seen in the middle of the clash. He changed Soul into its gun form and aimed for the face.

Nero moved back as he sees the wolf holding a gun. Adam grinned as he was given an opportunity for an attack. He twirled his Hollow and slashed the man with vertically which the man guard it with his chainsaw. At the same time, he began to shoot at him using his other gun which hit some off his target.

"Huh, I see you learned well from your master…" Nero grinned evilly as he changed the weapon into gatling gun and began to shot at Adam with fire powered Dust. "DIE IN FIRE!"

"Not this again!" Adam's eyes turned yellow as his Faunus body became more beast-like. He ran towards his opponent with his speed increased. He dodged every single shot been given by the man before giving a powerful slash towards him. "Caught you!"

Nero smirked as his body flashed white and let the sword his left ribs. He didn't flinched and headbutted the boy, sending the wolf Faunus towards a pile of crates.

"Ouch…what are your body made of?" Adam asked as he put his arms on his head, gritted his teeth in pain.

"My semblance." He began to shot the gun rapidly at the downed boy, burning it in to ashes.

* * *

With Blake, she leaped in with a few strikes, then continued her assault with a strike after using her semblance to quickly transverse in the fight. However, she used to a few too many times and the man blocked her last attack and used his advantage, this time, counter-attacking her until she failed to use her semblance. Once he screwed her timing up, he hit her with his cane about five times before Sun cut in.

Sun's staff broke into 4 gun-chucks, which he failed around firing each one very quickly. Roman had a hard time dealing with Sun's constant fire from his attacks but whenever he screwed up, Blake cut in and gave him a good hit, sending him back a few feet.

Once the man stood up, he noticed Sun and Blake were under a dust crate that was hanging only by one cord, so he capitalized on it, and fired at it. His shot caused the cord to break and the crate fell, forcing to split Sun and Blake apart. Blake escape was swift, however Sun's was a bit sloppy and he ended up and rolling right in front of Roman's cane. Sun stared down the barrl and saw the bowler hat man grin until a voice was heard from a rooftop on a hanger.

"Hey!" Ruby walked forward and twirled Crescent Rose until it stabbed the roof, looking pretty serious. Penny showed up too.

"Oh, hello red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman say from below.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked from behind Ruby.

"Penny get back." Ruby warned her.

"Ruby! Adam been burned alive!" Yuuki shouted from the ground as he rushed towards Nero to stop him from firing at his brother. "Stop your cooking, Ramsay! You bloody goat doesn't deserve to cook!"

Nero scoffed, once again turning his sword into melee form and swung it widely around him.

"ADAM NO!" Ruby looked at the burning crates as no sign of Adam were there.

With her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young her back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAH!"

"Little Red!" Yuuki was distracted before being hit by the man powerful kick.

"Look at the prizes boy!" He stated before walking towards slowly.

"Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

A punch through the burning crates as he got out from it, shirtless. "Aw. That was my favorite shirt…" He commented before rushing towards Nero with both Hollow and Soul in his hand.

"Why wouldn't you stay down!?" Nero growled, in anger as he began to swing his big weapon him.

Penny looked after Ruby had been hit and she walked over to the edge of the roof. "Penny, wait stop!" Ruby tried to get her stop, but it was too late.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!" Penny said as her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back.

"Okay, why does everyone using the Force around here?" Yuuki commented as he looked at the blade.

Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"I think I'm in love…to the swords not the girl!" Yuuki exclaimed as he earned a glare from the cat Faunus.

A couple of Bulkheads came and started firing at them, which three of them dodged it. Penny launches two of her swords to a building behind her making her fly back. She then made all of them into a circle position, as a green glowing sphere appeared. She then pointed it at the Bullheads and fired, cutting the ships in half, and making them fall into the ocean.

One of the remaining Bullheads tried to leave with a container, but it was interrupted as Penny launched a couple of swords, and started to pull it. Penny pulled with all her might on the string, making the bullhead fall into a pile of containers.

Adam still in his Fenrir's Rage, kept punching slashing the man but every single time he do so, it was useless as Nero's semblance keep blocking it with ease.

"Come on, boy. Even your master can give a good fight…" Nero trying to get through his nerve.

"Don't you dare speak of him! You don't even know him! He beat you in second if he still alive!" The wolf boy growled in anger before being punched to the gut.

"Really? What a pity that you don't know about his fate."

"What do you mean?" Adam coughed in pain while looking at his enemy.

"I am the one who killed your master!" He proclaimed as both of the boy stunned by the sentence.

"N-N-No way…" Adam eyes began tear up as he suddenly have flash of his memories.

 _"What's my name?" The man held young Adam by his neck. "Say it!"_

 _"Your name is…" The weakened young Faunus looked at the man before saying its name slowly…_

"..Francis…"

Adam said it as he looked at the man with flame of anger flaring in his eyes. "You…You…You knew him?"

"Knew him? I'm one of his subordinate! He ordered me to kill your master…and best of all…" He grinned at the Faunus boy, maniacally. "I'm the one who killed your precious family! From your beautiful mother to your still baby twin brother…except your father…that bastard escaped, leaving you…as our…precious trophy to remember…"

Adam then started to see more of flash in his mind as his anger boiled and was about to explode.

 _'Please stop! It's hurts!' The younger Adam shouted in pain as his body being injected by needles as black liquid slowly pushed into his blood vessels._

"…." Silence. Adam sat the silently as his eyes was hidden behind his bangs.

"B-bro…" Yuuki stood up as his friend body started to glow in yellowish color. "No…BRO DON'T!"

"What's happening?" Sun asked the Certified Gn. For the first time, he sees the cheerful boy looking terrified by something.

"Nero! What have you done?" Roman also asked as he saw the boy growled in anger.

"What have I done? I completed the awakening! At last, everyone will know the real power of Fenrir's Rage!" Nero laughed maniacally.

Adam shouted in rage as his body suddenly began to change. Furs started to grows on his body as his human appearance changed into Grimm like monster. His teeth grows fangs and began to sharpen. His also grow claws and his muscles grown a bit more.

"My god, Adam!" Ruby commented as she sees the boy finally turning into a Beowolf. How? How can a normal human yet a Faunus changed into a Grimm? She thought as the Were-Beowolf glared at Nero and lunged at him before raising his claws.

Nero guarded the attack but the monster strength were increased massively. He barely stood straightly before being pushed away towards one of the crates. "Roman! Need help here!"

"You want me to fight…that thing?" Roman pointed his cane at the Beowolf. "Sorry Nero. I'm don't want to be dead meat."

"At least help me for a tactical retreat, you idiot!"

"Oh…that I can help!" He twirled his weapon around and pushed the trigger at the floor in front of Nero, causing an explosion that throw the monster off guard. After the smoke gone, the man in front of Adam was gone.

Yuuki and Sun nodded as they rushed at Adam and kicked at the chest, sending the man towards one of the crates. Sun held the Certified Gn by his hand and start to spin around, while the latter shot his ice powered Dust towards his arms and leg, trapping him from moving.

"Calm down bro! We don't want you go rampage on us…" Yuuki tried to calm him down, but he only receive a howl from the monster. "Adam, I don't understand what you saying!?"

"Okay, you creeping me out Nighty-night." Sun added as he was ready with his gun-chuck. "Please turn back into your…human like body…"

The ice cracked as the monster escaped and going for a large swipe towards Yuuki, sending him flying towards the crates. Sun panicked and swung his weapon while shooting at his body. "Not working! Not working! Blake! Help!"

Blake didn't move as she looked at the Adam that looked like a Grimm. She hesitated to move and at the same time terrified by his look. Ruby on the other hand, put her hand on his mouth as she was shocked by the first friend she had before the school. She rushed towards the two boys who having difficulties to fight their comrade.

"Adam!" Ruby called, earning the monster attention at the Little Red before charging at her with the same speed.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Yuuki called as he tried to stand up, but he began to feel fatigue from the fight.

She spun and dodged the sharp claws of his aiming her scythe for the kill. But she immediately stop after remembering the monster was her best friend. Being distracted, she was be thrown off by the monster towards the ground. Her weapon flew away from her reach as her cape being stabbed by one of his claw.

She looked at Adam with a scared look on her face. The monster growled as it began to raise his hand for the kill. The girl closed her eyes for the incoming death but she didn't feel any pain nor hearing the monster's growl. She slowly opened her eyes and see the monster's body dropped towards the ground. An arrow was seen stuck on the chest.

"Adam…no…" Ruby got up as tears started to fall from her face. "ADAM!"

Yuuki dropped down from his knees after witnessing his friend being shot by an arrow. He looked towards the attacker which none other their teacher, Ryder Hunt. "What have you done?" He asked before making his way towards his teacher with anger plastered on his face. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED ADAM!"

"What? No!" Ryder denied as he pushed the boy away and walked towards the 'corpse' of the monster. "If I killed him, he already turned into nothing but smoke and vapor. I shot a tranquilizer arrow to make him sleep."

Yuuki raised his brows before looking at his leader and the body slowly turned back into his original look. He sighed in relief, seeing his leader were safe and not literally dead. After that, he punched the Fox Archer.

"What's that for? I done you a favor!" The Hunt comically hold his face while small tears can been seen in his eyes.

"That's for scaring Ruby and me to death!" Yuuki shouted in anger as he pointed his head. "Also, you make that girl cried! You have to have deal with her after this was all over!"

"Oh, bugger…"

"Adam…" Ruby hugged the sleeping Faunus boy after knowing that he going to be okay.

"Why you guys here anyway?" The professor asked as looked around the area.

"Well we…wait…" Yuuki realized something and look at the both escaping criminals. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS GOING!?"

"Well you know, we have this dance class schedule today and I'm running kinda late. So ciao!" Roman said escaping them with Nero on the last ship. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder…"

"You don't say…" Nero chuckled.

"Hey! Came back here, we have score to settle!" Yuuki raised his fist up as he shouted for them.

"Yuuki…they already left…" Ryder put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

[Timeskip by a Mad Dancer]

After a while, a handful of police cars and an ambulance were at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny and Yuuki were sitting on boxes in silence. Adam were being lay on the stretcher and being pushed back into the ambulance.

"The doctor said that he will be okay for about week." Ryder reassured them before the smile turned into frowned. "WHAT WERE YOU KIDS THINKING ON CHASING THOSE CRIMINALS WITHOUT ADULT SUPERVISION!?"

They were startled by the sudden outburst as Yuuki hid behind Sun while Ruby where hugging Blake. "It was like Prof. Goodwitch again! But with his lover!"

* * *

From far away, if they could hear, Glynda sneezed as she feels like she going to throw heavy item to a certain fox Faunus.

* * *

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Miss Rose!" Ryder looked at her with a parent like glare. "Your action today have caused chaos around the area and hereby you can been punish for crazy ideas of yours!"

"It was the monkey boy idea, I swear!" Yuuki begged for the teacher's mercy.

"Hey! You agreed with me too! Beside, we're in this together!" Sun pointed out as sparks can been seen between them as they were rivalry between something.

"If it were Glynda, she will send you back to Beacon with pat on the back…" He stopped mid-sentence making the others smile except for Ruby as she knew what he going to say after this. "And a slap on the wrist!"

"Mercy!" Yuuki once again pleaded for him.

"But for me, you make me proud!" Those words make them looked at the older man weirdly as they see him crying in happiness. "You had shown them what the hunter works is truly! Bravo! Magnifico!"

"Thanks?" Ruby just accept the compliment. Suddenly, Weiss, Yang, Raiden and Max appear on the scene, tension begin to started.

"LookWeisst'snotwhatyouthinksheexplainedthewholethingyyouseeshedoens'tactuallywearabowshehaskittyearsandthey'reactuallykindacute." Ruby said quickly said as Weiss walked past Ruby, ignoring her entire rant of explanation. She approached Blake and stood there for a moment.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back what I was with-" Blake tried to explain.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours! That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, hearing a speech from my own friend…" Weiss looked at the certain white haired boy as he whistled innocently. She then continued, "…I've decided."

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I don't care." Weiss finished.

"You don't care?" Blake asked, confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake was cut off quickly.

"Ahpupupup, I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some someone else." Weiss said as Blake looked at Sun and Yuuki, then over to Ruby and Yang.

She wiped a tear out of her eye and calmly said, "Of course." Weiss smiled at Blake after hearing the response.

"Yeah, Team RWBY's back together!" Ruby chanted happily as everyone gathered around closely.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." She pointed at the monkey Faunus and he laughed nervously.

"And as for you, Yuuki…" The Certified Gn flinched as he turned around as see Max who was cracking his knuckle while Raiden pulled out a sign that says, 'You were screwed.'

"Why author hate me today…" He said before being pulled into an ankle lock by Max. "AGH! MY WEAKNESS!"

"Where have you been for entire day, you little brat!" Max scolded as he changed into another submission hold which is Scorpion lock. "Now tell me, where is your other brother so I can give him the same treatment!"

Yuuki reluctantly looked at the floor as he didn't know how to explain it to them. The other heard this and show the same look on their face earning some attention.

"Why do you give me that look?" Max narrowed his eyes as he released the boy. "Something bad happened, right?"

"Adam…changed…" Yuuki answered, making both of the boy confused.

"What you don't mean he join those-"

"Not that change!" Yuuki interrupted them with a glare. "He turned into that thing again."

Raiden and Max widen their eyes as they heard the boy answered. The others also was shocked with the news, leaving Yang and Weiss the only one confused with the situation.

"Wait, so you were saying that this thing once happen to Nighty-night?!" Sun asked.

"I have been keeping this to myself but I need to ask…" Blake narrowed her eyes at the three boys of team ARMY. "Who are you guys?"

The boys looked at their teacher who gives an 'I-can't-help-you-in-this-situation-your-on-your-on-look' to them. They sighed as Raiden turned around and looked at his friend and said, "We need talk."

* * *

[With Ozpin]

Meanwhile, Ozpin was holding a scroll showing a live feed of team RWBY, team ARMY and Sun at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with only message that says 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS.'

"Hmmm…" Ozpin pondered. He then felt someone present in his room and look towards the shadow figure. "I knew you would come here, Eton."

Eton comes out from the shadow with a serious look on his face. "I'm here to tell you something, Oz."

"And what that's supposed to be?"

"Dan have been sniffing up his nose on those guy name Nero Prid"

"And?" Ozpin questioned as Eton threw a file on his table entitled as 'The Unholy Seven'.

"They have awakened his gruesome power..." He added.

"Couldn't believe that they've started to make their move after all this years." Ozpin sipped his cup of coffee while Eton turned around and was about to live until the headmaster said, "You didn't want to meet your son?"

Eton stopped before glaring at the older man. "He can find out by himself. That kid…same like his mother." He then vanished as he walked in the shadow.

* * *

[With Roman and Nero]

In another location, Roman and Nero walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. Roman goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A feminine voice said.

Roman suddenly turns around when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe…I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…" He said.

"We were expecting…more from you." She said as her eyes flowed in the dark.

"How about Nero? He ran away from that…disgusting monster…" The bowler hat man shuddered as he remembered the look of the Grimm-like monster.

"Hey, I was only there to cover up for you." Nero commented as he sat on a steel chair near the table.

Roman laughs a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckles darkly. "And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out the darkness, revealing a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

With her were two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is… a little cooperation." She sad an evil smirk graves on her lips.

"This should be interesting…" Nero smirked as he lay his head on the table.

"You have returned, Prid." The military-like man perked up as he looked behind him and see a pale man with a blue colored hair. His eyes were blood red as he had safety goggles on wrapped around his head. He wore a white lab coat with an emblem of brain with screw in between them on his right arms. He also wore a black gloves with the same matching colored boots. "How's our…test subject?"

"The Wolf have been awakened, sir." The man said with as he looked towards the woman with a sly smile. "I believe the plan is good to go Miss Fall."

"It's good to hear that, doctor." The woman grinned evilly before asking. "May I ask, who is this wolf that you 'awakened'? What do you mean by test subject?"

"Well, let just said…We had an old encounter with our old friend." The professor said before he started to cackled, freaking out everyone accept for miss Fall and Nero. "Soon, they will know the name of Doctor Francis die Gier."

* * *

 **Next time on ARMY: Brotherhood of Hunter**

"We were the student of mister Bruce Darkus."

 _"Who are you?" The young Raiden looked at the man in front of him._

 _"Time to innahilate."_

 _"My children…run…"_

 _"This is where we part away for now. Let's meet at Beacon." Adam said as he looked as his brother. "Let's do this for Master Bruce…"_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Bruce Darkus, ARMY's origin.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Phew! That was a long day of writing. Finally, RWBY/ARMY volume one is done! Next, our favorite girls going for a brief history of the OCs. What are their darkest secrets? And those Unholy Seven? Please tell me that you got the reference? Yes? Good cause I don't need to do some explaining. So how about we wrap this up and move on to the filler!**

 **Till next time. LunaticChild signing out!**


End file.
